Of Love and Loss
by LiterateCarrot
Summary: R for language and refrences- Sequal to Not Allowed. Its been some time since Jackie lost Valmont....
1. Mixed Musings

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language.  
  
This chapter is basically setting up everyone's mood and opinion on eachother right now.  
  
In this story, I intend to involve those loveable enforcers more! Oh, I'm going to have fun with this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Agustus Black sat at a table in the gym, drawing idle circles on the table with his finger and he looked, glazed-eyed at Jackie working out, lifting weights. A smile teased the corner of his mouth, and he was completely ignoring the coffee he had in his free hand. He thought how nice Jackie looked, how strong when he was lifting that weight over his head.  
  
He'd been rather enamoured over his friend for quite a while. He had a little crush on the man some ten plus years ago, and seeing him again after all those years had brought some of that back. But, it had never been very much until lately, when it'd been getting a little more attention in his head. He was finding himself more frequently distracted by the Asian man, and sometimes at the most inappropriate times.  
  
Right now, he was content spending his little break from work watching the man, and admiring his muscles. Oh, there was nothing more that we wanted to do than go over there and take Jackie….. "Yo, Skipper. Hello?" Captain Black jumped in his seat.  
  
He was so distracted, he hadn't noticed Kepler's approach. The green- eyed man was waving a hand infront of his face. "Earth to the Skipper!" He said. Black glared at the man, thinking how much he loathed that ghoti. "Kepler, what have I told you about calling me that? You will refer to me as everyone else around her does, 'Captain Black.' Got it?" "Righto, Skip." "Why are you bothering me?" "Don't you remember? You said to contact you immediately as soon as the new positron beam alignment is calibrated precisely." Kepler said the latter in a bad imitation of Black's deep, leaderly voice.  
  
Black searched his brain. Oh yeah. "Erm, I'll be there in a minute." He said, waving a hand in dismissal. "Alright then, Cappy B." Kepler said, turning to leave the room. Black glared at his back until he had disappeared into the hall.  
  
He looked back where Jackie had been working out, only to see empty equipment. He sighed at his loss and stood up to go back to work. He couldn't keep going on like this, it was getting out of hand. He'd have to get over Jackie or tell him the truth. And he would do it next week. Maybe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ratso peaked into the room. There was chow, by himself, watching the news and gnawing on a can of tuna. He pulled all his courage together to go in and talk to the man, but it wasn't easy. He hesitated, unsure if he could force himself. He was very uncomfortable, and knew he shouldn't be pursuing like this. He knew better: Chow and Finn were an item.  
  
They had been together, maybe three, four months now? One day everything had been perfectly normal, and the next, Chow and Finn started sneaking looks and subtle touches they thought no one noticed. It has been, needless to say, very awkward when Ratso walked in on them making out at HQ. (fish cannery was a better word for it) Then they had admitted to him that they went 'that way' and were messing around. They weren't really dating then, just playing with eachother. Ratso expected it to stay that way, and waited for it to pass, but was sorely disappointed.  
  
Ratso had gathered from various comments that Finn still much liked women, but Chow seemed to be strictly butter side up. Or maybe he was just loyal to Finn? Finn, on the other hand, wasn't a very loyal person in Ratso's experience, and it disturbed Ratso to see one friend blind to the dangers of another friend.  
  
Jealous? Maybe he was. Well, of course he was. He just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Chow laughed at some car crash on TV. Ratso went into the room, "Hey, Chow?" Chow turned, tuna stuffed in his cheeks. He looked like an oriental chipmunk. "Mrmmm, yeahf?" he said through a mouthful of tuna. Ratso wasn't sure if he was smiling or wencing at the other man. "Uh, can I talk to you?" Chow swallowed the last bit in his mouth and glanced around suspiciously. "Urm, sure." He said, popping another forkful in his mouth.  
  
Ratso plopped down on the other end of the couch, avoiding eye contact. Chow pushed himself around so he could look at the other enforcer and rest his back on the arm of the sofa. He tossed an arm dramatically over the back of the couch, "So….. wassup?" Ratso twiddled his thumbs and looked around nervously.  
  
"Um, so, lets say you kinda like this person….."  
  
"Sure, like….."  
  
"No, but I mean, you REALLY like this person."  
  
"Erm, yuh huh….."  
  
"Well, I mean, if you like the person….."  
  
"Uhhhh….."  
  
Chow was getting kind of uncomfortable, and began fidgeting. Guys don't talk about these things. But Ratso was obviously distraught over something. He was a friend, he should help him….. he just didn't want to.  
  
"Er, Chow….. have you ever….. I mean, when you're…. Ah, how do you know if you're….. in….." he waved his arms to try and articulate the word, "Love?" Ratso watched as Chow's lips pursed and he raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, dunno. Never been in love with anyone." He said, uncomfortably, "Why? You in love wit' someone?" Ratso bit his lower lip, "Well, I dunno….. What about you? Don't you got Finn?" Chow munched thoughtfully on fish, then answered, "Well, yeah, I do. Don't get me wrong, he's a cool guy, y'know, n'all. I screw around with him, but I'm not IN love with the dude." Ratso smirked, "So, like, 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you?'" Chow smirked back, "Kinda. Only without the breaking up and so on." Ratso quietly was disappointed.  
  
"What do you think its like then? Love?" "Uhhh, I dunno. I guess you just kinda know it when….. It's there. Now, you are REALLY asking the wrong person here, Ratso. I don't know jack about this." He shifted himself in discomfort. "Whoever the chick is, things'll go fine." Chow said, not truly believing it, but wishing to comfort Ratso quickly and return to his TV watching and fish eating in peace.  
  
Whatever he had said, it seemed to quiet Ratso. They both sat there for a couple minutes, Ratso thinking silently and Chow watching the news. They were apparently done with the conversation. Chow munched on his tuna and watched a movie review. "Chow?" Ratso asked, halfway through a blonde bombshell raving about the feel good of the season. "Mrmf?" Chow said, looking at the man out of the corner of his eye instead of bothering to turn his head. Ratso took a deep breath and blurted it out, "What did you do when you figured out you was gay?"  
  
Every muscle in Chow's body froze. "Uhhhhhhhh….." Ratso quickly regretted asking. "I, uh, sorry….." Ratso got up and started to leave hastily. "Raatso?" Chow said from behind him. He forced himself to look back. Chow had turned himself around on the couch and was staring at him above the rim of his shades. "This chick….. She ain't a chick, is she?" Ratso looked at him, mortified and pink in the face at the truth. "Iiiiuuuhhhh, gotta go." He turned and tromped out, hiding his blushing face.  
  
Chow stared at the empty doorway. He shook his head. Poor dude. He knew what he was going through too well. He'd figure it out soon enough. But, that brought up memories he'd rather not reminisce over. He chucked the empty can across the room and grunted satisfyingly as it swished through a small basketball hoop and into the trashcan.  
  
"Whoa, what was all that about?" Chow turned his head eagerly at Finn's voice. He was glad to see the man. "Finn, hey. Him? Peh, he's just messed up over some puppy love or some shit." "Huh." Finn said, looking down the hallway in the direction Ratso had gone. Chow turned back to some reporter talking about a raging house fire.  
  
Finn snuck up behind Chow and stuck his arms around his neck, resting his hands on the smaller man's chest. "Hey, what's up, sexy?" Chow groaned and rolled his eyes. Finn was at it again. Damn it. "Nuthin much, Finn. Jus' watching the neeewwwss." He replied, patronizingly. "What're you doin'?" He leaned back to look the man in the face. "Oh, nuthin much, Chow. Just about to kiss you." Finn said, bending down to meet his lips. He kissed them quick and sweetly and hugged the dark-haired man. His left hand crept a little low.  
  
Chow slapped it and glared at Finn. "Finn, you perv'. That's all that's ever on your mind." Finn faked a chasten look, "Oh, but I wanna!" he said, pouting. "C'mon, I'll take you back to my place, we can order out, and stay iiinnn. Hmm?" His voice was almost a purr in Chow's ear. Chow nipped his neck teasingly, "Not now." "Tonight?" "Not today."  
  
An exasperated and overly done groan escaped Finn's lips as he pulled his hands back to himself. He slung himself over the back of the couch and sat down, arms crossed, pouting some more. "Man, I'm gunna get dick-rot over here with you around! Finn needs sex." Chow shoved Finn over onto his side, "I'm not in the mood."  
  
Finn laughed at him, "Wow, Chow. You are SUCH a woman!" Chow glared at the comment. "Finn is always in the mood! Finn needs sex." He took to poking Chow in the arm repetitively until the Asian man responded. "Look, if Finn shuts up, Finn'll get laid tomorrow. If Finn doesn't shut up, Finn's dick will rot off. Is that clear to Finn?"  
  
Finn smiled, "Finn is now in the process of shutting up!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Valmont fingered the scars on his wrist and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was free of Shendu, temporarily. He had annoyed Shendu with his sulking long enough, and they both were taking a little breather from eachother.  
  
It had been a long time since he thought he was rid of the craggy old dragon for good. Such a long time since he had been with Jackie. Shendu knew of his feelings, they had a slight mental bond from their union, and he could pick up on those things. Every time Shendu showed up, to open a portal usually, Jackie would be there, and he'd be allowed a glance before being shoved away into unconsciousness. He lived for that one second or two. How he missed his love.  
  
But it had been so long. So very long. He longed for his touch.  
  
Valmont's head jerked in surprise as the demon returned home. He looked back at the mirror. "Welcome back, Shendu." He said, placidly. Shendu caught a trace of Valmont's thoughts left over in his mind. He would have rolled his eyes if he could. Valmont was such a needy little man, wasn't he? Well, he'd have to get over Chan pretty quick.  
  
# I have returned from a discussion with my brothers and sisters, Valmont. We came to a unanimous agreement. # Valmont looked, boredly, into the mirror image of the golden spirit. # We have decided that Chan is too much of a risk to be allowed. As you know, he has sent back all the siblings I have released. For the last portals to be opened, Chan must be….. gone. # Valmont was suddenly more interested. "You don't mean….." # Chan is to be dead before the next portal is opened. # Shendu said, then with a mental smirk, # I just thought you might like to know. # "But, the portals. The old man will close them if we don't get to them first!" # The portals will still be pursued, but I have special plans for our old friend first. # The idea didn't fly well with Valmont.  
  
"I don't suppose I get a say in the matter?"  
  
# No! #  
  
"Ah."  
  
Shendu took over Valmont's body and stood up. Valmont sat, passively, in the back of his mind. Bloody hell. He needed some alcohol, and quick.  
  
Shendu jerked back to the mirror. "Oh yes, there is one more matter. From now on, you will have your body to yourself a lot more." Valmont pondered this. Shendu's smile was not what it seemed. It never was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Jackie wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. Usually a work out cleared his mind, but it didn't work this time. He was still raging with a million thoughts he didn't care to think. Section 13 problems, University problems, Jade problems, Shendu problems, and, hidden among the others, Valmont problems.  
  
Seven months since he had talked to Valmont, seven months since he had seen him in control over his own body. It had been hard at first, but the pain dampened as the weeks wore on. It still hurt to see Shendu, on the rare occasion he did. It had been so long, Valmont was probably over him. He should be too.  
  
Jackie glanced in Black's direction. Gus was staring again. He acted like it wasn't obvious to all of Section 13 that he was crushed on the archeologist. Everyone knew, probably even Jade. He wasn't too subtle to staring.  
  
Maybe it was time he moved on, forget about the elusive Christopher Valmont and find new interests. Gus wasn't so bad. Sure, we was bald and twenty feet tall, but, hey. Chris wasn't bald. Jackie thought of the snowy tresses, free from the ponytail, flowing over his strong shoulders, then blanked it out. Valmont was gone from him, and wasn't coming back. Time to move on.  
  
Jackie sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Notes: 


	2. A Bod to Die for

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shendu was oh-so-happy, and the enforcers could tell. He had a glint in his eye and was light on his feet. Well, Valmont's eye and feet, but you get the idea. He had good reason to be so joyful, as the enforcers soon found out.  
  
Finn: "New body? Out of Big V?"  
  
Chow: "How're you gunna do that?"  
  
Shendu looked rather smug, "A nice little spell and a little digging about. We shall go to China tomorrow." All four enforcers looked at eachother, still a little confused on the meaning. "Soooo, uh, Valmont'll be free?" Shendu frowned, "Partially. The accursed spell so deems it upon me that I may not stray more than a few hundred feet from my….. alternate vessel. You will all remain in my aid until I have accomplished my goal and am freed permanently from this fool." He swung his hand in a sweeping gesture to indicate Valmont. They all nodded in agreement. They still served Valmont, no matter if a demon ruled his life or not.  
  
"Very well. I shall retire for the evening," Shendu said, his fiery eyes alight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
It was late the next day when Shendu finally arrived at his destination in Hong Kong. An old temple, disheveled with the appearance of a dangerous building, ready to be bulldozed. Inside, the enforcers were lead to a great room by the dead dragon, in which lay a large alter with what appeared to be a coffin of some sort on top. The humans stood back while Shendu stepped foreword to remove the lid of the strange encasement.  
  
The top was removed and Shendu was struck with a bout of pleasure and admiration, as well as pride. "Behold, I shall live again. My life, my blood." He said, running his hand over the golden scaled body sitting peacefully inside. He jumped down from his place and began to read inscriptions on the side of the altar. He paused then said a string of ancient Chinese words that none of the enforcers could understand, including Chow, who had some understanding of the language.  
  
Valmont/Shendu's body started to glow an eerie blue as the old sorcerer said his ancient spells. A wind whipped around him, flinging Valmont's hair wildly. All the sudden, the words stopped and Valmont collapsed. He was alone in his vessel.  
  
"V, you okay?" Finn asked, rushing to be of aid to the fallen man. The others were right behind. "Ah. Yes. Peachy." Valmont said, raising himself to his feet, refusing a helpful hand. The five humans swung around in surprise at a mighty roar behind them.  
  
"AH! Mini-Shendude!" Finn said, pointing towards the altar. He had, indeed, summed it up. The creature crawling out of the box was in Shendu's original form's likeness, yet much smaller, a mere seven feet compared to the original's twenty-five. His forearms were slender and strong, and his body was build like that of an excessively scaly cat. His back legs were thick and muscular and a ridge of sharp, barbed scales ran down his back to the tip of his tail. He stood on all four feet and tossed that thick tail in the utter blissfulness of it. His face was still his own, and it looked back at the humans with snide, red eyes.  
  
The beast stood, taking it's full seven foot height, and stretched his arms, enjoying the cool feel of scales and the pleasant lack of the restrainative clothing humans were so fond of. Inconveniently enough, Shendu's new form came completely nude. Finn turned his head, covered his eyes and used his free hand to wave frantically, informing his opinion, "Whoa! I did NOT need to see that!" Shendu laughed. Humans were so very stupid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Shendu snarled in delight at the thought of Chan's bloody corpse. He had just finished explaining his plans to specifically go after Chan, ridding himself of the nuisance that made the release of his siblings so bothersomely unsuccessful. The enforcers were much more comfortable now that Shendu had acquired some covering for himself. It was the same blue- trimmed number he used to wear.  
  
The ignorant lackeys were rather skeptical about the plan. They knew how Chan fought, and had failed against him many times. However, Chan was the main reason of their failures in life, and the reason they were particularly broke lately. Valmont was quiet and remorseful. He felt so helpless. If only he could help Jackie avoid the fate Shendu had in mind.  
  
Shendu didn't miss Valmont's quietly reticent behaviors towards the planned events. He thought it was quite pleasant to watch him suffer. Oh, he'd get over it eventually, they all do. But, until then, he could enjoy the man's squirms. The four enforcers were dismissed, and left the opposite of solemn, and Shendu was free to encourage the internal torment for Valmont. Life was so much without entertainment for Shendu; this would be a special little treat.  
  
He trotted over to Valmont, who was sitting dejectedly in a blue armchair, deep in his thoughts. He placed a taloned claw underneath the man's chin and brought Valmont's face up to look into his own. "Tut tut, Valmont. So glum?" Valmont looked back blankly. He didn't want to give the old dragon the pleasure. "Now, I'd think you'd be marvelously happy to rid yourself of the man who foils your plans on so often an occasion." Valmont sneered. "He only fights against you, Shendu."  
  
Shendu stood back and stared. Valmont could have sworn that the freshly resurrected dragon was smiling at him most maliciously. Shendu chuckled under his breath and plopped down on a couch across from the crime lord. "Me? Why, yes, he fights me. But, are you not in my employ? Was it not your own plans he distrusted so readily many times?" Shendu chuckled again, which made Valmont glare. The dragon rolled over on the couch and twitched his tail back and forth. He was just big enough to fit on it with his tail dangling off one side and his head resting on the other. The sharp scales of his back teased at the cloth, threatening to wear a hole.  
  
"Why, Valmont! Chan has screwed you out of so much-" "Not unlike a few other people." Shendu looked at the man in amusement, "Tushe'. Of course, you want ME gone, do you not?" Valmont didn't answer and Shendu didn't wait for one. "My removal is more difficult. If he is not destroyed, my siblings will most likely be thwarted. They don't succeed, Valmont, and the spell will not be lifted." He rolled over and casually pointed to the floor, "And I stay here until the day you die."  
  
This was not welcome commentary to Valmont's ear. But, Shendu was right. What could he do? Either stand by and watch his love die, or spend the rest of his miserable life permanent host to a pompous, annoying dragon. "Did I ever tell you I hate you, Shendu?" He asked slumping back. "Many times, Valmont. My regards to you as well."  
  
The sorcerer got up from his cloth wallow and strolled lazily, on all fours, to the room he and Valmont had used as a bedchamber. "Pleasant dreams, Valmont. I hope you enjoy your self-pity. I know I do. "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Jackie was, once again, doing research. He offered to help uncle with finding the next portal; the old man had so much to do around the shop. Besides, Jackie was the one hired for the job originally, even if Section 13 was now officially off the case. Section 12, who had been reassigned the Dark Hand matters, had not been able to keep up. According to Black, who had said it with a snicker, they hadn't made any progress since day one. It seemed that they refused to believe Valmont was off gallivanting with dead dragons and releasing his evil kin from demon limbo.  
  
It was all well and good for Black's pride, but Jackie wouldn't have minded a little help. He took a sip of oolong tea. Saving the world from doom was getting to be an exhausting job. Right now, he would have liked to go back to Section 13 and take a nap. He hadn't found anything useful on the final demons so far; it was getting frustrating.  
  
The bell on the door to the shop announced someone entering, probably another customer. Or, so Jackie thought until he heard Uncle 'Ayiah' and greet someone. Someone with a particularly familiar voice….. He stood up and ran to the study door, peeking out.  
  
"Baby face? That you hiding over there?" Jackie blinked hard. What was she doing here? "Viper?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure who the woman was. She grinned, "Last time I checked." She was wearing a tight, pink shirt, short-sleeved, and a pair of black jeans. Her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.  
  
Jackie stepped out into the main part of the building, and Uncle returned to whatever he was doing, keeping a wary eye on the so-called 'ex thief.' "Uh, Hello." Jackie attempted, "What brings you to San Francisco?" He wasn't too sure about the odd, unannounced visit. Viper smiled sweetly….. almost too innocently, "I was in the neighborhood." Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Viper laughed lightly. "No, really. Business trip. Thought I might drop by, see my favorite people. Jade about?" Jackie shook his head, "Sorry, she's at a friend's." Viper nodded, "I'll see her some other time then. I'm in town all week. You busy? Could we take a walk?"  
  
Something was up, Jackie was sure. And she wasn't going to tell him here. "Ah, sure, I can take a break. We could get some lunch." Viper grinned, "I'd like that."  
  
Jackie told Uncle he'd be gone for an hour or so and grabbed a light jacket, then he and Viper left together. They walked to a nearby restaurant, Chinese food, of course. Jackie had eaten there before, and it was a nice little spot with a good view. Viper seemed evasive the whole time, talking only meaningless small talk. She walked uncomfortably close to him. While they were waiting for their orders, Jackie finally decided to ask what was going on. She looked at him rather helplessly and sighed, sheepish smile crossing her face.  
  
"Jackie, this isn't really a business trip." He knew it. "Then, why are you here?" Viper, sheepish smile still in tact, drolled her finger on the table. "Well, I came to see you. I missed you." "Miss me?" Viper stared at the look of inquiry. "Well. I like you. I just thought maybe….." Jackie couldn't believe he had just collected a third admirer. Of course, he wasn't really interested in this one, for obvious reasons. But, she didn't know that. He had a quick debate with himself over what to tell her, "I, um, think that, I mean, I'm not…. Ah, well….." Viper shut him up fast with a kiss.  
  
He told himself to stop it, and he fully expected himself to want to. But….. it was kind of nice. It had been a while since he had kissed a woman. It felt….. nice. So, he didn't stop. Instead, he leaned into it, totally forgetting the pleasures of man, and the specific pleasures of a white haired man, if only for that moment.  
  
When Viper broke the kiss, he missed it. Then, the memories came back. He didn't LIKE women….. did he? "I, uh, Viper….." He stammered, not sure what to do next. She smiled slyly. "Mmm?" Jackie felt a foot touch his leg seductively. He blushed profusely and was unable to say anything. Viper said something for him, "Jackie, would you mind if I took you back to my hotel?"  
  
Ten minutes later, Viper was entering a room marked 216, with Jackie following her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Notes: 


	3. Take on a Mistake

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
I don't own any TV shows at all, so don't sue. However, I just purchased the Cheez Wiz company. J/K!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chow looked at the sleeping man. Yeesh. He always fell asleep. Chow never did. He didn't really complain though, it was a little time to himself.  
  
The Asian man got off the bed with a stretch, then walked languidly into Finn's bathroom where he stared at himself in the mirror for a bit. He noticed a little stray drop on his stomach and wiped it up with his finger. "Ow! Shhh- ah….." He said, feeling a little uncomfortable in his posterior area. It had been the first time he had gotten it from behind like that, and he was a little injured. Not that he wasn't planning on it again.  
  
Chow came back out of the bathroom and plopped down in the small living room of the grungy apartment. The immediate area was searched for a remote, and when it was located, the TV was turned on, volume low enough not to wake any sleepers. Chow began to flip through channels. Seventh Heaven, Dr. Quinn, News, News, News, Entertainment Tonight, pledge drive, Flava, Full House, Sabado Domingo. He paused at the Spanish station. No use, he didn't know Spanish. All well. He finally settled on some 'real video' show where lots of people were crashing in fast vehicles. That was always nice.  
  
He heard a snore from the other room. He didn't know Finn snored. He hadn't heard him do so before, and he'd had plenty of occasions to. Hmm. He smirked, mind wondering, thinking about Finn. Finn was a tentative lover, always. Well, he'd gotten a little bolder now that he was comfortable with Chow, but he was still tentative. He really didn't know whether that was how it was always with the man or just with Chow.  
  
Chow was Finn's first male 'partner' and vise versa. They had started off a little unsure of eachother, of course. They actually had gotten together when they both had gotten drunk and Finn had kissed him in the middle of the street. A strange way to find a boyfriend, but that's how it was.  
  
Another uncomfortable sore feeling from behind him and he shifted to keep the weight off the pained place. Still, Chow thought, it had been worth it. Finn had been so worried he'd hurt him. For once, he'd had to take a little initiative. It took some convincing to get Finn to do it; he was so sure he was going to hurt his slight body.  
  
"Chow?" Finn said, full well knowing it was Chow. "Did I wake you up?" Chow was quick to ask. "Who else, Sweet-Ass? No one else here. Unless….. Chow, did you invite someone??" Chow laughed. He didn't, of course, but played Finn's little game and didn't deny it. "Damn it, I TOLD you no threesomes. I want that sweet-ass of yours to myself!" Chow glared, "I hate it when you call me that." Finn grinned widely. "That's why I do it!" He saw Chow's reaction and quickly made up for himself by reaching over and kissing his forehead. Chow gave him a raised eyebrow, very much aware that it was a poor attempt at redemption, but let him get away with it.  
  
They both were quiet for a minute and watched some people die horrible deaths in motorboats, but Finn was fidgety. It bothered him, so Chow finally asked, "Dude, what's wrong with you??" Finn looked at him rather mischievously. "I'm lonely." "What? You want me to come over there?" "Yes." "What if I don't want to??" "I think you want to." Chow turned a little pink in the face. While Finn was wearing spotty boxers, Chow had no covering to hide himself at all. He hadn't bothered to put on anything.  
  
As it turned out, he did want to, actually. So he did. He crawled onto Finn's lap, straddling his waist, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Finn put his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. He licked at the soft lips, asking for entry, which he was promptly granted. They played with eachother's tongues for a while, then Chow broke the kiss. "You rested up, Finn?" He whispered. Finn grinned and nodded vigorously. "Uh huh. Whatcha got in mind?" Chow pulled him into another kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Uhhnn….." Jackie said, incoherently, as he woke and rolled over. He opened his eyes to see a snoozing Viper. "Buwaaah!" He said, jumping back, suddenly very awake. The sound woke Viper who sat up quickly in fright, "Ah! What's wrong?!" She said, looking back and forth for the problem. Jackie patted his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. "I, uh, oh, um, ah!" "Jackie?" Viper asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I am soo sorry, Viper! I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't have come!" He said, choking on panicky thoughts of his history with women and a certain man whom had professed his love to him. He rushed to grab his strewn clothes from beside the bed. "Jackie, what are you saying?? I wanted you to!" "No, no Viper! You don't understand! Ah, please forgive me!" "Jackie! What don't I understand?? What's wrong??" Jackie turned at her, his face helpless and pitiful. "I shouldn't have come. I can't be with you, Viper, and I knew it before I came. I shouldn't have toyed with you like that."  
  
Viper sat in bed, staring at him, trying to process what was going on. Her bottom half was covered in pink sheets, her top: exposed. Jackie tried not to look. "Wh-why can't you?" Jackie sighed heavily, "It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Chris." Viper, who had started to get out of bed looked at him in surprise. "There's a Chris?? I never heard about a Chris! Oh, I'm sorry baby face, If I had of know there was a Chris….." "No, It's my fault. I-I'm sorry, I'll go now."  
  
Jackie, now fully clothed, headed towards the hotel door. "Jackie!" He turned in time to get plowed into a hug from the dark-haired woman. He didn't return it. Viper didn't care. They stood there for a long time, nether knowing what to do next. Finally, Viper let go. She stared at him for a second, then walked/dragged him to the door and pushed him into the hall. Her nudity was shielded with the door and she stuck her head out, "Go. Go back to Chris." Jackie blinked, "But, I don't know where he is." "Then FIND him!" And, with a grin, she closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later, in her kitchen, she almost choked on a piece of bread, "Chris is a HE??"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Shendu had taken lodge in Valmont's body so he could be seen publicly. The demon and two lackeys had gone to the antiques shop to 'scope out the place', as Chow had so endearingly termed it. He knew the enforcers to be useless in a fight against Chan, and if he was going to destroy the man once and for all, he'd need to know a little more about the battlegrounds.  
  
Now he was in the shotgun seat of a white car with heavily tented windows, being driven by Ratso, while Chow sat in the back. They had seen Chan leave with the woman, who they recognized from the New York talisman heist and the Pan Ku box adventure. She was a formidable fighter, and a friend of Chan. Shendu had made mental note to destroy all of Chan's allies as well, including her and the other man who wore a mask. None of the people in the car thought anything of the two together, especially Valmont.  
  
Shendu let the criminal have his body back, bored with watching the silent movie of Chan's luncheon. Valmont lazily looked at the man through the window. So close, yet so far. 'That girl seems to be making him uncomfortable. Stupid woman.' He thought to himself. He watched her face turn sheepish at something he said. Then she said something back and he seemed rather surprised to Valmont. He smirked to himself until they saw their lips lock.  
  
"What is this?" Shendu said. Valmont sat up straight and stared out the window, eyes bugging. "That WHORE!!!" The enforcers stared at him. "Uh, I, Uh….. Oh shut up." He said, and turned back to the window. He caught a glimpse of Shendu staring at him like he was crazy. Ignoring the old dragon, he focused on the woman who was seducing HIS lover. They were leaving. Together. She had his hand in hers. She was TOUCHING him. Valmont boiled with jealous anger.  
  
"Should I follow them?" Ratso asked. The criminal felt Shendu coming to say something, but pushed the spirit back. "Yes!" he barked. Ratso cringed. He hated it when Valmont did that.  
  
The real stinger was when they went into a hotel. Valmont was about ready to rip some heads off then and there. He made the mistake of looking at the car mirror. Shendu sat there, laughing at him. "Oh, what a fine show THIS is!" The demon chuckled. "Seems Chan's forgotten all about you, Valmont." "I don't care what you have to say, Shendu." Valmont said, glaring a challenge at the reflection. The demon pushed it, enjoying Valmont's discomfort. "Ah," He said, "Or MAYBE he just doesn't give a crap about you anymore….. if he ever did." Shendu added, with a vicious sneer.  
  
"Shut up, you worthless dragon prick!!!" Valmont said. Ratso and Chow once again stared at him. He didn't care. "Back to the cannery, NOW." Valmont said to Ratso. Shendu stuffed Valmont back, "No! Not yet! I have a plan. Park the car." "What sort of plan?" Valmont demanded. Ratso and Chow watched as Valmont stared at the mirror, and became confused when he began to smile widely. "Shendu, for once I may just like your plan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Chris is a HE??" She exclaimed. Valmont grinned, "Glad that's known." He said. Viper spun around. "YOU!" Valmont nodded. "Hello Deary. Nice to see you again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Jackie backed away from the door slowly. Find him? Find him? Viper was right! He should have been looking for the Dark Hand's hide out, not just moping around! He stormed out of the building, angry with himself for not even trying to help Valmont.  
  
He was gloomy all the way back to Uncle's shop, where he was thoroughly berated for returning so late. He felt like a teenager who just broke curfew. Jade had showed up at Uncle's while he was gone, and she was doing her homework for once. Jackie tried to finish his work, the portal research, but was distracted in his mind so much that he found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He made up his mind. Valmont was to be found and the awful spell that imprisoned him with the demon sorcerer, lifted.  
  
He was on a page about the water demon's reign, and really thinking about Valmont, when Jade yelled from the other room. He stood up with his cat- like reflexes and rushed into the next room. Behind the counter, eyes wide with surprise and fear, was Jade. "Jade, what's wrong??" "Jaaackiiiiee!! There! There was a shadowkhan! Right over there! I'm sure of it!" She said, pointing to the corner of the room. "What? Jade are you sure? What would shadowkhan want here?"  
  
He saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He turned, and yelped at a shadowkhan standing a foot away. Poised for a fight, he was surprised when all he got was a note. He was reluctant to take it from the shadowy, blue hand, but did it anyway. The figure then dissipated, leaving him more confused than not.  
  
"Jackie! What does it say????" Jade asked, trying to look over his shoulder as he read. Jackie finished the note and crushed it in his hand. "Uncle?!" he called and started running around the shop, looking for the old man. No answer came. "Arrg!" was his only, frustrated word. "What, Uncle Jackie???" Jade begged. Jackie turned around. His face was pained. "Shendu. Shendu has Uncle and Viper. And he's using them as hostage bait for me!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"What did Chan say about me?"  
  
"You?! He didn't say anything about YOU Valmont!" Valmont glared at her.  
  
"When I first showed up, you said 'Chris is a he.' Who is Chris??"  
  
"Just some guy!"  
  
"Just some guy???" He was a little offended.  
  
"What did he say about CHRIS??"  
  
"He's got some friend named Chris."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just a friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that what he said?"  
  
"What the fuck does that have to do with anything! Let me go! I don't have any information for you!" Valmont slammed a fist on the table nearest him. They were still in Viper's hotel room, and she was being restrained by shadowkhan. The enforcers waited below.  
  
"Woman, you WILL answer me truthfully! Do you know who I am??" Viper glared at him, "You're Valmont, the asshole who runs the Dark Hand, and an enemy! So?" "Damn it, I'M Chris!"  
  
Viper stared, shocked. "YOU'RE CHRIS???" "Yes!" "You and JACKIE??? Ah, gahd! Why would Jackie- ah, ew! You're the ENEMY! Oh, ohhh. No wonder you're pissed at me! Well you can let me go! I didn't know there was any Chris! Jackie told me before he left, and he was apparently very sorry! Go talk to him! And leave ME to my breakfast."  
  
Shendu stared back at her with fiery red eyes, "I'm afraid we're not done with you quite yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Notes: Uh oh! Valmont's POed, Viper and Uncle are in danger and Shendu is a jerk! An evil jerk, I grant you, but a jerk none the less! What's Jackie going to do?!?! Tune in for the next chapter ooooof "Of Love and Loss!" *bumpity bum!* 


	4. Friends One and Lost

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds. This chapter also contains sex, and not ONLY that, but rape. If you don't like a dragon taking advantage of someone while they scream in pain, turn back now.  
  
Dragons don't kiss, silly! They don't have lips! I tried to think of Shendu as a dragon here, not a human. Lots of animals show affection by licking, right? Hmm, did I do a good job? Feedback is always very welcome.  
  
****Edited lemon out - 4 Lemon contact Chris_is_Holy@carrot.com****  
  
If you want, you can just skip over the icky, it's only the first section. Look for this bar:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me out, Damn it! You ugly bastard, let me out!" Viper demanded, banging on the cage door. "Silence, you perpetual annoyance!" Shendu growled at her. She had been howling incessantly since they had taken her. They were in the room Shendu kept for himself, a sort of study. They were the only two there. The old man was held elsewhere while Valmont and his moronic lackeys were eating and watching him. Shendu decided it was about time the girl was watched by the lackeys as well. "I don't FEEL like shutting up! I FEEL like being released!" She ranted, making the cage shake. Shendu glared knives at her. He had a different idea of what to do with her. " You must learn just who is in charge. I'm afraid I will have to teach you to obey orders." He got down off his perch on a chair and trotted over to the cage. He stood on two feet, making sure to stand and hold his neck up, to impress his might onto her. Viper was quiet when she realized he was opening the door. But he wasn't letting her out; he was coming in. The small jail was too cramped for her to slip out beside him, and she had no where to go but back. So she backed up against the far wall, starting to tremble in fear. Shendu smiled as his prisoner cowered in fear. This was all too well a day. Viper sized up the beast. He was maybe 7 foot at the crest of his head, not counting the horns that stood a good foot and a half above him. His scales were all a golden-bronze, and the ones along his back were sharp and pointed outwards. His body was slinky, like a cat's, while his hands were in roughly the shape of a human's. He was wearing some sort of blue and white loincloth thingy. She didn't know what to call it. And, his eyes. His eyes were a bright, glowing red. They looked upon her with their malicious intentions and evil in all its essence seemed to be emanating from them. Viper squeaked feebly as Shendu grabbed her with his hands and pushed her against the bars of her prison. He pressed his long body against hers. She could feel every deep, warm breath that came from his nostrils on her neck and chest, and the smell of burning fire hinted at her nose. What was the demon planning to do? How was he planning to torture her?  
  
  
  
(Edited lemon out)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Jackie! You CAN'T give yourself up!" "Jade, I do not plan on staying very long." "But cant you just think up some rescue plan instead?" "This is my rescue plan." "But what if they KILL you???" Jackie turned around to the distressed eleven-year-old. "Jade, I will be just fine. I can take care of myself. I have to save Viper and Uncle, and I think I can do that. You got to trust me here." Jade looked at him with concern, "I know, you can take the enforcers, you're the JACKINATOR! I have a bad feeling about this. They're not going to make you an easy get away! What if you don't come back?" Jackie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm coming back, Jade." Jade paused. "I'm coming too!" She said, putting her hand into a determined fist in front of her. "Jaade. No. This is too dangerous. You stay here with Tohru, do your homework. After all it's a school night." Jade huffed in frustration, "Grr. Okay." A hand ruffled her hair while she pouted before it's owner stood up and prepared to leave. "Chah!" she said under her breath, "Like I'm really going to let him do this alone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The full, white moon hung high in the sky, casting its ominous shadows across the bay. Jackie squeezed himself tighter into his jacket and buried his hands in the pockets. The warm breath from his mouth formed into white crystals before him before dissipating into the thin, cold air. "Ah, Chan, how nice of you to join us!" The raspy voice of Shendu said. Jackie looked straight into Valmont's face from across the dock. The eerie glow of Shendu's eyes shone lightly tingeing Valmont's peach flesh and white hair with their red. "Where are Viper and Uncle??" Shendu/Valmont stepped back and swept a hand in gesture to six forms. Behind him stood four enforcers, features undesernable in the pale moonlight. With them, two figures in shackles, one a robust young woman, and the other a gray haired old man, hunched in the shoulders. Both were nervously stiff, and clouded in the same dark as everyone else on the old dock. "A simple exchange. The old man and woman go free, we get, well, you, Mr. Chan. Is it a deal?" Jackie regarded the demon with distrust. Nothing the sorcerer said could be trusted. He was right in reacting so, for at that moment, Shendu planned on the deaths of all three humans happening that night. He smirked in the cold night, enjoying himself and the great week he was having. "Well, Chan. What will it be? Your friend and dear uncle, or you?" "Jackie, don't!" Uncle said then was silenced with a jerk and harsh words from the enforcer who was to the right of him. This was Finn, but it was hard to tell from Jackie's view. The Asian man gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "Very well." He took his hands out of the pockets to show he was not hiding anything. Shendu's smile widened. "A wise choice, my friend." Shadowkhan, as dark as the night it's self, came out from who-knows-where and took Chan by the arms. He didn't resist. "Now, let them go!" Excitement and giddy glee filled the every of Shendu. Almost laughing, he said, "As you wish!" At his coded command, the enforcers promptly threw the two detainees into the freezing waters. Bound about the arms and legs, they would be unable to swim to safety. Jackie heard them scream as they plunged, and heard their screams stop abruptly as they entered the deep bay. "Nooo!" Jackie, filled with fear and rage, knocked down the shadowkhan holding him with blows to the head. He ran for the water's edge, but was stopped by more. Doing what he could, he threw what more shadowkhan came forward off the dock, while more filed foreword to take their place. "Uncle! Viper!" He screamed, blue hands holding him back from the bay. A water-muffled call of "Jackie" responded him, desperately. Shendu's cruel laughs rang in his mind, fueling him to fight the khan who were holding him back. Finally, the shadowy ninjas pinned him down, yelling. Shendu stepped towards Jackie and began to pace, mocking the man, gloating of his freedom. "Ah, it's such a fine night out. Don't you agree Chan? The moon is full, a nice breeze ruffles your hair... " A pallid hand ruffed up Jackie's hair, but there was little he could do about it besides glare. "A perfect night for a funeral. I think we'll have three. But not just yet." At the snap of his fingers, two shadowkhan appeared, carrying some sort of shackles; the same that imprisoned the two underneath the calm, cool waters. Jackie was pulled over and locked up in the restraints, legs and hands bound. They incited a familiar feeling from what seemed to be a terribly long time ago. Only, this time, things may not work out just the same. He was lifted by the khan. Dragged to his feet, Jackie felt slightly less trapped. Looking around, he saw that some of the khan had left him; only four personal guards surrounded him now. "Come along." Shendu said, waving a lazy hand at the enforcers. The four men and just as many khan followed their master, taking one unwilling party with them.  
  
Jade watched from underneath the dock.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Trum de dum...  
  
(Edited lemon out)  
  
4 Lemon contact Chris_is_Holy@carrot.com 


	5. Stolen

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They got Jackie!" Jade wailed. The two adults exchanged looks of concern. "Wait here." Viper offered, before running to follow the procession. "I'm coming with you!" Jade announced. Her shirt was grabbed from behind, stopping her from running off once again. "Uncle!" "Jaade! You know better! Let adults handle this one."  
  
Jade groaned and turned to face her opposition. "Uncle! If I had of listened to you LAST time, you'd of drown!" "Nonsense! Uncle floats very well! Now we will go home. Go to bed, hmmm?"  
  
Viper crept behind the villains, keeping her distance. They arrived at a large, white car. "Damn." She said to herself quietly. "How am I supposed to follow them in THAT?" Her eyes ran along the length of the vehicle, searching for some sort of answer. She paused at one end and a smile snuck its way across her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jade sat, listlessly, trying to listen to her teacher explain narrative writing. Anything to keep her mind off Jackie. Jackie. That name kept returning to her mind. Her uncle Jackie. She didn't even know if he was still alive! What unspeakable horrors could the Dark Hand do to her uncle? All while she sat in 'this stupid chair' listening to 'this stupid lesson.' She COULD be out helping rescue him, but NOOOO. She had to stay put, right where she was and learn narrative writing.  
  
She let out a relieved sigh as the ten o'clock bell rang for recess. Good ol' recess; never let her down. But, recess turned out to not be much relief after all. Now she had nothing to think about BESIDES her uncle. She felt so helpless, unable to get her uncle back, or even assist in that action. It filled her with frustrated anger, which became so unbearable she was on the edge of crying.  
  
She sought out the green bench under a tree that sat in the back of the school to wait out her recess. She'd been there for about fifteen minutes before who should come over but Drew. "Jade, what're you doing over here? C'mon we need another player for kickball." "I don't feel like it, Drew." She responded, harshly. She treated the speaking of his name like an acidly unpleasant chore, likening his name to some sort of truly disgusting disease.  
  
"Wow. Hey, what'd I do?" Drew backed up a step. Jade was seriously upset over something, and apparently really pissed. But, unless he was mistaken, there were tears in her eyes. 'Ah, god. Teary girls. Stupid girls. Such cry babies.' He thought to himself. "Nothing. I'm just….. go away." Drew hesitated. "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
Jade looked up at him, her eyes wet around the corners and her face a mess of unpleasant emotions, reeking havoc inside. "You wouldn't believe me." This confused Drew, as well as intrigued him. "Wouldn't believe what? Tell me. C'mon?" He plopped down next to her, ready for story time.  
  
In a sudden rush of emotion, Jade spilled about everything that happened to her the night before, feeling increasingly compelled to continue. When she finished, it felt like a weight had been lifted, and with it, some of the unbearable frustration. Drew just stared. Then, he laughed: short, quick and painful. "Ninja's kidnapped your uncle?!" He said, not believing a word of it, just as she had said he wouldn't. Jade hid her face in her bangs, not wanting to hear any of the ridicule.  
  
Drew felt instantly sorry. He didn't think she actually….. but she was crying and genuinely upset. Something was wrong, even if it wasn't uncle-stealing ninjas. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry about your….. uncle and all. Every thing'll be all right. Er, ah, there there." He said, attempting at least. Jade looked up, considering him closely. He was acting nice? Trying to comfort her? Sure, it was a really bad attempt at comfort, but he was still trying. He wasn't acting like an eleven-year- old boy (annoying and rude) and for the moment, seemed almost eerily mature for his age.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be okay." She said, in all seriousness. "I just….. Oh go play kickball." Drew, male-mindlessly obeying, stood up and left, checking over his shoulder. "What just happened?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Captain Black looked around the gym. He wasn't in here either. Maybe he was avoiding him? I'd been a while since he last appeased himself with a look at Jackie, and his thirst was unquenched. All he wanted was to be in the same room. It filled him with a sort of giddiness. He felt stupid for it, but always came back for more.  
  
Black hadn't seen Jackie come back last night, though he didn't think anything sinister of it. Besides, Jackie was a grown man. He could take care of himself. Still, it was uncharacteristic.  
  
Black checked the nearest bathroom. He had been all over the place twice. Slow day. The new matters Section 13 was presented with were never very interesting or time consuming. Black was bored. Where WAS Jackie anyway?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Uh, wow." Jackie said, staring up at the new form of Shendu. Smaller than the original, it was just as ferrous a form. "Chan, you have caused me many pains in the past. Not a thing I do does not go unnoticed, nor are any of my plans undefeated. You have been the cancerous polyp of my life, and it is about time I eliminate the problem. I should have done it when I had the chance, back in the chi wizard's shop. The time is right for rectifying mistakes though." Shendu ran a claw over Chan's skin, from the edge of his collarbone to the tip of his chin. "But not before I make you suffer." Chan pulled away his head, defiantly glaring. He said nothing. Shendu didn't deserve the pleasure of it.  
  
The demon silently admired the strength of the one, small man. The defiance was so….. respectable. He was almost awed into reverence at the sight. He didn't cower in fear of torture like the woman. Pathetic being that she was, in that respect. Such a pity a fine fighter like her be reduced to so little in the presence of a demon. Her torture was fun, but confusing. Chan's should be pure ecstasy. For a moment, he thought about ravaging Chan in a similar fashion to what he had done to Viper. The thought intrigued him. Surely it would be a form of torture worse than mere physical pain, for the mind is tortured too in such an act.  
  
Shendu was beginning to like the idea.  
  
Jackie watched as Shendu paced around him. Deciding what to do to him, he'd bet. No matter. He'd get away. He already was freed of his wrist shackles. No one had noticed as he skillfully released their grip around him. It would take a little more ingenuity to get the leg shackles off though.  
  
A couple minutes after that, he was free and running like hell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
Viper rolled out of the dusty trunk and onto the floor. She coughed a couple times and stood up. She closed the 'boot' and thanked her quick lock picking skills. Ah, all the advantages of being a thief. The car and herself were in some sort of - she couldn't believe it - fish cannery. Random cans of old, processed fish meat sat about. Crates of who-knows-what covered the place, especially one whole wall. There was no one around that she could see.  
  
Carefully picking her way around the room, she began to explore. There was little more than the previously seen crates and cans. Actually, they were crates OF cans, she found on further investigation. A doorway was located near the car, on the right-hand side, that looked somewhat promising. No other exits were visible, save three giant-sized garage doors.  
  
Peeking around the corner of the door, she found a long hallway. It was devoid of guarding sentinels, so she proceeded to walk into it. The hallway gave way to more hallways, branching off like some sort of insane maze. She took her chances, making wild picks for turns. She wasn't stupid though; she marked each turn at the corner with a spot of bright red lipstick. It was a miracle she had it in her pocket still, with the unfortunate happenings of the day.  
  
After about ten minutes of mindless wondering, she heard noises. It sounded like people talking loudly. People having a good time. She followed the sounds. Just when she was sure she couldn't be twenty yards from the room they were in, the good time seemed to stop. Someone yelled, though she couldn't make out what he said. She turned the corner and came suddenly face-to-face with Jackie. They bumped into eachother with a gasp.  
  
"HEY! You're DEAD!  
  
"No"  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"No"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"What are you doing??"  
  
"LEAVING."  
  
"I came to rescue you!"  
  
"I rescued myself!"  
  
"I can see!"  
  
"I'm getting out of here now!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Jackie ran halfway down the hall before he realized he wasn't being accompanied. Looking back, he saw Viper standing where she had been. "Ah, coming anytime soon???" Viper shook her head.  
  
Jackie stood, mouth open in shock and confusion, but only for a second, as enforcers and a mirad of shadowkhan were suddenly chasing him down. He didn't see when Viper was caught, but he was sure of it. Damn it. She should have stayed away.  
  
The small army of pursuers chased Chan all the way into a large room, covered in glass windows. A glance through them showed that they were on the first floor. Jackie took a chance, braced himself, and broke through a window. Freed of all window oppression, he ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Notes: Uhm, I don't really have any notes. Uh, I will eventually explain the disapearance of Shendu in the last story in this one. Urm. Enjoy this quote:  
  
Finn: "Our Powers!"  
  
Chow: "My Pants!"  
  
Haha, Chow has such a cute voice :)!!!  
  
Oh, check out my art gallery everyday now for updates. I'm going to change the URL, but the link from my main FF.net page will have it there. I've got some super-d-duper new pictures I'm meaning to upload! Tooo many, actually! 


	6. Emoticon Unreal

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon+woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want to see Shendu" The enforcers looked at eachother for help in their confusion of what to do. "Take me to him now." Viper said. She didn't need to; Shendu had come down the hall in slow and angry pursuit of the escapee.  
  
"You!" He said, "What are you doing here?" "I came back." Was the simple reply he received. He growled at her for not answering his question. Seeing him become angrier, Viper hastily attempted to stave his rage. "I need to speak to you." She said, matter-of-factly. "You are DOING so now." Shendu said, another growl grating at his throat.  
  
Viper looked around at the enforcers, who were as far from Shendu as possible without leaving an escape path for her. They stared at the heated exchange. "Alone." She stressed the word.  
  
Shendu glared out his red, wary eyes. Alone? What was this little human up to now? Certainly she didn't think she could KILL him! Even if she did: he could always go right back to Valmont and his simi-competent underlings could take her out there. No, hopefully she was too smart for that.  
  
Then what? Shendu mentally groaned. It was probably about what he did to her last time they met. Revenge of some sort, or just a talking to? Females. Humans. Female humans. He was reminded why he disliked the barbaric monkey-creatures so.  
  
"Very well." He said at last. "Come with me." Shendu waved away the enforcers, who obeyed automatically and went back to whatever it was they had been doing. Viper stood her ground, not taking any try at escaping. Shendu noted thus. She really did want to speak.  
  
The demon led the girl into his study-chamber, where she sat down in a chair, stern look on her face. Shendu put himself down regally, opposite the chair, and crossed his arms, adding to the tough impression he was trying to put on. "Am I to assume you came back for more than Chan's life?" He asked. Viper did no more than nod. Shendu would have raised an eyebrow had he had one. "To what, then, do I owe this visit?"  
  
Viper looked at him, solid faced. "I want to stay here." "Here?" Shendu said, shocked but not letting it on. "With you." "Ah, with me, huh?" The demon sorcerer smiled in his dragonish way. So that was it. "And, why should I allow you, an ally to the enemy, to join my side instead of killing you? Especially when you are a high risk of back stabbing and trickery?"  
  
This one stumped Viper. "Shendu. I want you." The demon laughed, utterly amused. "Why, take me then!" He teased. Viper was calm though, and seemed a step ahead of him. She smiled mischievously, "As you wish."  
  
His face no longer laughing, Shendu watched the woman stand up and stroll over to him. Viper was looking at him with most untrustworthy gazes of lust and seduction. His face hinted at his disgust at a human acting in such nature, but she didn't care. She touched his great, clawed hand and ran her palm up his arm. Shendu snorted. "You cannot be serious, little one. What makes you so sure I have affection for you, the friend to my nemesis?"  
  
Viper looked at him, mocking like she was hurt. "Are you so sure you don't?" The demon jerked his arm away from her. "Vile creature that you are! Trying to seduce me? Where does your loyalty lye, little one?!" "If you will take it, my loyalty belongs to you."  
  
With a small, annoyed roar, Shendu stood up. "You intend on leading me to believe you have fallen madly in love with me!? And because of what? The torturous pain I put you through?? Forgive my skepticism! You must wish for your death!" The long, gold tail that hung behind the demon twitched around viciously with anger. He couldn't look at the stupid human, so he instead looked at his Ming Dynasty chest of drawers.  
  
A warm hand touched his back. Shendu turned with a sneer across his long face. "Touch me a second longer and I will light you afire." He said softly, coolly. Viper did not take away her hand. "I could never turn on Jackie, I'm afraid, but I won't side with him if it means hurting you. What we did the other night… It was beautiful. I believe it was something to you too. I don't think you thought of it as nothing." Shendu was listening now. Perhaps the woman did form some insane, human attachment to him. She was also suggesting he had formed a similar one for her. He scoffed at the idea, but, for some reason, did not dismiss it completely, though he felt foolish afterward.  
  
"I want to stay here, be with you. I don't care about any personal battles you have with Jackie. Let me prove myself to you." The demon found himself being caressed by the woman once again. She had hold of his arm and was tracing a trail up and down it. He growled at her lowly. "Prove yourself?" Viper nodded and kissed the muzzle that had turned to face her. Shendu jerked back his head in surprise. "How?" With a sly grin, she kissed him again. "Like this."  
  
The sorcerer snorted in amusement. "You mean to invite me to bed you?!" "If that's what you want to call it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chow yawned and scratched his head. "When are we allowed to sleep around here??" Ratso and Finn were the only other two in the room. It just so happened to be the room with the TV, but no one had paid any attention to the device. Ratso had a can of some fizzy beverage, and was sitting at a table, staring at it idely. He was too down at the moment to respond to anything lightly, so Finn was the only one who said anything back, "I don't think Rex-the-Magic-Dragon EVER sleeps. Must go with the whole evil demon sorcerer thing."  
  
Ratso watched out of the corner of his eye while the two made themselves comfy on the couch. Everyone was quiet and, five minutes later, Ratso looked over his shoulder to see the two conked out, snoozing in eachother's arms. Finn had one hand dangling over the dull couch's back, his head hanging back with his mouth ajar. Chow had curled up next to him, resting his weary head on Finn's chest. Ratso felt a bitter pang of jealousy rise in him.  
  
Ratso turned away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Everyone was now quiet. Valmont sat quietly on the foot of his bed, listening for any sounds the demon made. It was fruitless; the demon had left the room next door and lumbered down the hall after Jackie. Hopefully Jackie had made it.  
  
What had become of his life? It was so monotonous since Shendu had started pressing him into mere observation more and more often. So much though that now that he had his body free, he sat like a potato, not knowing what to do with himself. It had been months since he'd last felt another human. He felt cold and alone.  
  
"Jackie, please make it." Valmont whispered to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
An out of breath Chinese man burst through the door to the old antique shop. "We are closed." Uncle said. "Uncfulf." Jackie said, breathing so hard it messed up his words. He had run the whole distance from his imprisonment to the shop. "Jackie!" At the loud announcement, Jade and Tohru were soon by Uncle, greeting him with ecstatic relief. "Uncle Jackie!!! You're okay!!!" The girl said repetitively, while hugging onto her uncle.  
  
Tohru, who had been quiet, looked around the room, "Where is Viper?"  
  
Jackie put his face into his hands and groaned, then ran them up to his hair and ruffled it with extreme frustration. "Ahhhhah! Shendu has Viper!" Jackie said. "What!?" "Shendu has Viper!" He repeated, pressingly. All three of his greeters were suddenly dumbstruck. Jade was the first to break the silence with her wail. "Shendu has Viper! I knew this would happen! Why does no one listen to me??"  
  
Jackie, his breathing recovered and more even now, stood up straight and frowned at Uncle. "I have to go back for her." "I'm coming with you!!" said Jade, bouncing up and down to get attention. "No Jade! You will stay- OW!!" He yelped in mid-sentence as two fingers collided with his head.  
  
"Ayiah!" Uncle said, standing athoritvely, wagging a finger in the air, "Not now! Viper is big girl- can take care of self. You are tired. Get rest. THEN YOU CAN FIGHT DEMON SORCERERS! One more thing! Jade, no fighting demon sorcerers, tired or not. One MORE thing! Tohru, need tea." And with that, he left the room.  
  
Jackie sighed heavily. Uncle was right. He was absolutely exhausted and in no condition to beat up bad guys. And, yes, Viper was a big girl. She was probably just fine. He hated it when Uncle was right.  
  
He turned around so he could bang his head on the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Notes: I was thinking: Valmont doesn't have fights. He has flaming rows. Just saying.  
  
  
  
Interesting tidbit: although Jade calls Jackie her Uncle and he calls her his niece, technically the word for how they are related is 'cousins once removed.' Interesting, huh? I have a cousin once removed that I'm related to in the same way Jade is related to Jackie (father's father's brother's son) He works at the post office. That's about it.  
  
My new artwork is updated. Check it out. 


	7. A Mind Trip

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valmont smiled to himself. Anyone watching would have thought him a lunatic for being so happy over a bit of gray stone. Anyone who didn't know it's real power. Lightly etched in the carved stone's middle were yellow lines that traced the outline of an ewe. There was the slightest hinting of sparkled reds and blues when he ran a finger over it. They were so vivid and vibrant that the colors seemed to be made of pure magic- and perhaps they were.  
  
This simple and beautiful stone talisman was the single most prized possession the crime lord had. Not because of its beauty or magic, but because of the gift it could give him. The gift to see and speak to the one he lost.  
  
Shendu had found it in his green coat pocket shortly after he had left Chan. Disgusted by astro-projection, body jumping and all the problems the little thing had caused him, the dragonic demon had tossed it aside. It ended up in a drawer, where he had taken it out few times since it's depositing; always at his host's request and only when he was feeling well spirited. Valmont had learned when was a good time to work towards temporary freedom, though it was not a common occurrence for a window of opportunity to open up. Of course, he made it a point to never suck up to his captor. Any chance he got to insult the beast or laugh at his failures was whole-heartedly taken. How he despised the creature, and reveled in his ill success.  
  
When he had found himself free from the demon for twenty-three hour intervals, he had hesitated to touch the thing. Fear gripped him. He had resented Shendu for it every time he looked at the drawer. The damned demon had made him so paranoid: associating the talisman with anger and extreme beration. Valmont had finally worked himself into grabbing the thing, cursing himself for stupidity for his hesitation. Now he held the prized talisman in his hands while it was sparkling and teasing him with promises.  
  
He looked around the empty room for intruders. It was still renovated with Shendu's unique Ling Dynasty tastes. Most everything was terribly old and musty Chinese antiquities: what Shendu scrounged up so he could "live in a manner halfway decent of a demon sorcerer."  
  
The enormous bureau that had winded the enforcers, the over-sized porcelain vases, the high-posted bed. Valmont hated them all. Lately, Shendu had been sleeping in his study, leaving the awful bedroom to Valmont. Oh, how he wished for his fine apartment from the days before Shendu. For his own, green trimmed bedroom with the blue curtains that opened to reveal a charming view of the bay. The windows in this room were stained, old and overlooked a dirty dock.  
  
At least, he could leave. Even if it was for only a little while. Maybe while he was out, he'd go look at his apartment. Surely it had been ravaged by police, and most likely had a new tenant….. still, it would be one familiar sight he liked. But first, another adored sight was wished.  
  
Valmont's body fell back on the bed, an empty vessel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"You're an ignorant being, you know that?" Shendu said, casually scoffing at the woman, keeping his staid demeanor. He was sitting with an ancient looking book open in front of him, trying to read it. Of course, this was a little difficult with Viper as constant background noise, though he didn't want to admit it. He was doing his best to ignore her.  
  
Viper was restrained, wrists bound and tied to a, she thought, rather annoying desk of sorts. Boredom had gotten to her and she had slumped down to the floor. Shendu had flatly and readily declined her advances, and had instead stuck her on the other side of the room. Annoyed with him, she had begun to bother the demon verbally.  
  
"Ignorant? Call me as ignorant as you want, I'm still chaffing over here. My wrists hurt. I'm hungry." Shendu glanced at her, "I will feed you later. As for the wrists: live with it." He was cool, intent on not loosing his temper.  
  
"But I'm not hungry LATER. I'm hungry NOW." "Should have thought about that before you came back, hmm?" The demon chuckled to himself. Viper conceded defeat quietly and laid back. There was silence for a whole precious minute before she spoke up again, making Shendu snarl in annoyance. "I don't see why you don't trust me."  
  
"Really? Well that helps my theory, then, doesn't it?"  
  
"What theory?"  
  
"That you're an ignorant human being."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"I agree."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Nice desk you got me attached to. How old is it?"  
  
"Old." Shendu said with a grunt.  
  
"Ah. Old. Very nice handles. Er, Blunt, no sharp edges."  
  
"Glad you enjoy it so much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Why don't you talk to it instead?"  
  
Viper laughed.  
  
"You should talk to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! Now give me a background on this desk, pronto."  
  
"I don't take orders."  
  
This made Viper go quiet. Shendu didn't bother to look at her.  
  
"Why wont you trust me?" She finally piped up.  
  
"Because. I don't trust anyone. ESPECIALLY an enemy."  
  
"I'm not your enemy."  
  
"Funny. Usually people who thwart your evil plans of world domination are enemies."  
  
"I didn't mean it. Hooonneeest."  
  
"Do you always go on so??" Shendu turned his head to glare at the bothersome animal. Viper blushed and tossed her nose in the air in an attempt to gain some dignity. "I'm just talkative right now, I s'pose." He stared at her, skepticism written clearly on his bronze-gold face. "Likely."  
  
Another time passed, this one longer. Shendu pretended to read while he really thought of his prisoner. Bothersome as she was, she was still some company, something he often went without. The enforcers, when they were there, didn't count: they had intelligence and wit that would have trouble competing with a large pubic hair growing out of an unripe banana. And all Valmont was interested in doing was insulting him. At the very least, Viper was giving his vocal cords a workout.  
  
The long quiet grew longer and the demon sorcerer grew more uncomfortable. He tried to sneak a look at her, to see why she was so untalkative all the sudden. Without her noticing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw she was merely sitting, mouth closed, thinking. She was still wearing the same thing she had been when she was abducted. The shirt was a little ruffled and his teeth had made a few marks on her jeans. Her hair had also lost some charm since she last combed it.  
  
Suddenly, she was smiling in his direction. She had noticed his gaze. Shendu grinned, like he had some other reason for staring at her than….. what WAS his reason anyway? Eyes tinged with embarrassment, he turned away. "Shendu?" Viper said. She was responded with a grunt. "You like me." This incited a sardonic snort. "Ooh, you like me!" She said again, almost teasingly. Shendu turned around and smiled, "You think, do you? I must commend you on your very active imagination."  
  
Ooh, he didn't like the look on her face. "If you don't like me, how come I'm not dead?" Viper said, gaudy with personal triumph. Shendu grinned widely, showing off all his razor teeth. "I'm not very hungry."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jackie stared at the huge pile of books Uncle gave him. They filled the room, and more were outside the door. He had to read them all. Right now. So he started reading. "Jackie! One MORE book! RESEARCH! RESEARCH! Quickly! Uncle is not getting any youngeeeeer!" Uncle kept returning to the room, more books in tow each time. Jackie had three open in front of him, trying hard to read them all at once. "Yes, Uncle." He said.  
  
Black entered the room. "I missed you. Come back to me?" Gus grabbed his hand and lifted him out of the chair. "Yes, I, uh, no!" Gus grabbed up the smaller man and kissed him hard on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Viper was the one holding him, not Black.  
  
"Viper!" "I'm here to help you research, Baby Face." She said, then grabbed up a book. She flipped through the pages then stopped and pointed at one. "See? What'd I tell you?" The man took the book and looked at the page she held out. It was a large illustration, a picture of a golden- bronze demon. His chops and claws were stained red. The demon threw back his head, frozen in a mighty roar. Jackie shivered, almost sure he could hear the ghastly sound.  
  
"No, look!" Viper said, pointing at one side of the page. A spell of some sort was written there in Chinese. Jackie couldn't quite make out what the words said. Every time he focused on a character his mind blurred, hiding it's hidden meaning.  
  
At the bottom of the spell was a word written horizontally. He stared at it for some time before realizing it was a signature, written in English cursive script. Its meaning too was hidden by his defiant mind, leaving it a useless blot of ink. He sat down and stared at the word, going over it again and again.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. Jackie jerked around in surprise and came face to face with a white-haired man. The study turned into an expansive field of nothing but grass, gray in the low light. The sky was of purples and oranges, making the whole plane above them appear a dark sunset. The vast plain ran into infinity every way you looked.  
  
"Jackie?" Valmont said. He withdrew his touch.  
  
Jackie stood up. "I'm glad you're here. Have you come to help me research?" He held out the book for a visual.  
  
Valmont stared and shook his head, "No, I came to see you."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm a little busy now. What with all this research I must do. Maybe we could talk some other time."  
  
With that, Jackie sat down and began once again to try and figure out the inscriptions. The white-haired man sighed deeply. The delusions of dreamland were a formidable barrier between him and Jackie. And that was one barrier he would just have to break.  
  
Valmont sat down next to Jackie and made the best puppy-eyed face he could. "Jackie, couldn't you take a short rest from work? Talk to me?" The Chinese man hesitated, torn between research and the man next to him. Finally, he caved. "Okay," He said, putting down the book. "But for only a minute."  
  
Valmont grinned. 'What a nice grin.' Jackie thought. He liked the way the crime lord's lower lip covered his bottom front teeth when he grinned. It was….. endearing. "We haven't seen eachother in a while. Haven't talked in longer." Jackie stared blankly. "Oh? OH! Yes! It has been! Oh, I hadn't realized! Awwwww, I missed you!" Valmont jerked back as Jackie launched himself into a sort of sideways bear hug. Initially, it was an uncomfortable hug, but it didn't matter to the man, seeing as whom it came from. He hugged back. "I missed you too."  
  
It was a while before the hug was broke. Jackie was the one who did it, sitting up to look at the other man. His stared at him with a kind of dog- like fascination, "I don't like it when you leave." "Me neither….."  
  
Jackie scooted over and started leaning on Valmont, resting his head on his broad shoulder. The two sat together, looking idelly into the sky. "Are you staying with me this time?" Valmont frowned and ran a hand through the jet- black hair, trying to comfort them both. "I can't. I wish I could." "Oh….."  
  
Suddenly, Jackie stood up in a hurry. "Ah, I've got to finish my research!" He said, panicky. He picked up the book once again and fingered through the pages until he found the one he had been on. "Um, Okay. You do that." Valmont said, disappointed. "I'll just sit here for a bit more."  
  
The Chinese man had his face buried in the old, musty book. The picture seemed to be changed from the last time he looked at it. At first he couldn't figure out what was different, but he then realized the demon lacked the red stains. 'Odd.' He thought to himself. Jackie looked over the unreadable spell Viper had given him. The complex symbols still teased at him, no matter how hard he looked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jackie woke later than usual that morning. His chest was heavy with sleep and his mind was groggy. With a lazy grunt, he rolled over. As most dreams do, the one from earlier that night had escaped the freshly woken mind, but returned to him moments later. He recalled mountains of books. He remembered Agustus was there, and so was Viper. And someone else…..  
  
The disheveled man got up off the couch where he had fallen in exhaustion the night before and trudged to the nearby bathroom. After a trip to the toilet, he turned on the shower, extra hot. While he leaned on the shower wall, letting the drops of water wash over him, the sleepy man's mind wondered back to the dream. What had happened in it? He was reading some book….. no the problem had been he COULDN'T read the book. Then someone had come along and talked to him.  
  
Jackie jumped, now fully awake. Chris had been there! Talking to him! He had said that he missed him. But had it been a figment of his imagination, or the real thing? Chris still had the sheep talisman, right? It was never recovered. The last time he had seen it was the hospital room. And Shendu had left Chris on his own, hadn't he? He seemed to find himself happier in his new body. It very well could have been Chris in his dream, paying a visit.  
  
But then, if Valmont was free of body, why was he still with Shendu? What prevented the man from seeing him in person? Did Shendu still need Valmont? Well, he did need henchmen. He still couldn't touch the Pan Ku box. And what better way to keep the enforcers in his employ than to hold their boss prisoner?  
  
Valmont's incarceration was one thing that Jackie refused to let go on for one day longer. He would return to the wretched cannery and free both Viper and Chris. And then, he would send Shendu back to the demon realm where he belonged.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"What's up with Shendu and the chick, anyway? He treats her like some pet." Chow said.  
  
"If it were me, I'd go ahead and blow her head off." He said, making his hand into a fake pistol and pretending to fire.  
  
"Yeah, you're good at blowing, aren't ya Finn?" Chow laughed, pleased with his dirty little aphorism. Finn glared, angered and embarrassed then kicked him hard in the shin, under the table. "Damn, Chow, you little pervert! That's not funny!" Chow sniggered and smirked. A smile started to cross Finn's face. "Okay, well maybe it is a LITTLE funny."  
  
The two enforcers were in a fast food joint, 'Moose-Burger,' sitting at one of the shiny, red booths. They sat on opposite sides of the table, but Chow had his foot on his lover's leg, enjoying the feeling of warmth. Finn could have cared less. Right now, he was more interested in his bacon-cheese- moose-burger combo (the #3)  
  
"Naw, but seriously: Why's he keeping her? Why dunnit he just kill the bitch and get it over with?" Chow said, sipping a coke. Finn leaned over and raised an eyebrow, "Wanna know what I think? I think they're banging eachother." Chow stared for a moment, then laughed, "Sh-Shendu's got a girl friend?! Ha Ha!!! You serious??" Finn nodded and laughed, "I'm serious! Look at her! She doesn't seem too fazed about being tied up in a fish cannery with a moody dragon! And it doesn't take a genius to tell she ain't wearin' a bra no more. I think they got a little thing goin' on!"  
  
"Hey, check out the fags playin' footsie!" Chow and Finn turned their heads. The jerk at the next table hadn't tried to keep his derision-filled voice down. The words were not intended solely for his friends' ears; he very much wanted to start something with the two enforcers. He was a blonde guy, late twenties maybe. A bandana was tied across his forehead and blacked out sunglasses hid his eyes. Stubble made his chin rough, and he wore a thick leather jacket with a picture of a woman on back. His face had the most irritating, mocking grin on it and he flashed it maliciously at the two while his friends laughed like the idiots they probably were.  
  
Finn glared, but not how he had glared at Chow earlier. His eyes were burning with pure rage and he was ready to pound the blonde asshole into the ground. The kid must have had a shit-load of nerve. "What did you say??" He said threateningly, trying to pierce the man with his gaze. "You heard me. " His voice was slow and mocking. "I said 'check-out-the-fags- playin-footsie.'" Finn started to get up, but Chow grabbed his sleeve. "Finn. Little kids." He reminded him. Half the people in the building were under twelve. It was no place for a stupid fistfight. Already, a few parents were looking at the party disapprovingly.  
  
Finn shot the blonde a dirty, violent look, and sat back down. Better to ignore the dumbass. "Guess we know who wears the pants in THAT relationship!!" The blonde said to the guy sitting next to him, elbowing him in the ribs. A new round of laughter circled the table. "That's it!!!" Finn stood up fast, his rage boiling over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Notes: I'm sleepy. Just so you know. 


	8. Wondering Minds

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
Sorry about any big words: I just took a vocabulary test in English.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't look at me like that! Now get going or you'll be late to school." Jackie said, tired of Jade's arguments. "But Jackie! Viper's my friend! If she's in trouble I want to help!" the girl was lobbying to adventure with Jackie yet again. Unfortunately for her, it was a Wednesday: a school day.  
  
"Jade, every time you help things get worse."  
  
"Nuh uh!! That is SO not true!"  
  
"Never the less, it is time for you to go to school. Do I have to drag you there my self?"  
  
Jade was poised to resist once again, but a stern look warned her off it. "No." She said, pouty. "Good girl." Jackie handed her her backpack and scooted her towards the door. "Have a nice day, Jade.  
  
Jackie frowned as he watched her walk out the door and down the street, face full of dejection. She WAS a good girl; she never skipped school unless she was accidentally thrown into a portal that led to the seventies. And that didn't happen too often. She would have a good day at school: forget all about what was going on. Everything would be fine when she came home. Hopefully. If Viper had not already suffered the bruit force of Shendu's violent nature. And if he himself could avoid it.  
  
And his daily schedule? Him? Why, he had a job to do. Play rescue hero. He'd have no help from Section 13; Black's hands were tied. Using the resources of Section 13 to pursue a case they were taken off of could have Black fired on the spot. And the police? How many police would show up to save a damsel in distress from a dragon? They'd think he was mad. The Paris police already thought that, of course, but at least he had some credibility in San Francisco. No, no, he'd have to ameliorate THIS problem himself.  
  
Jackie glanced about the room, looking for something to idelly waste his time with. Uncle went to buy more chi spell ingredients, so he could delay himself some time if he wanted. A knock came at the door: It was locked. When he opened it, Captain Black stood there.  
  
"Oh, hello Captain Black."  
  
"Hi, Jackie. Thought I might find you here. I was, er, just in the neighborhood. "  
  
"In China Town, Gus?"  
  
"Ah, right. I….. had a craving for lo mien."  
  
Jackie raised an eyebrow. Something was up. Black was acting weird. The awkward speech, the unease in his eyes, the early morning Chinese food cravings: what was going on?  
  
"So, um, how's it going?"  
  
"Okay." Jackie lied. He thought it'd be better not to bother his friend with worries. "You?"  
  
"Ah, super. Super. Yes."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Want to come in?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks."  
  
The Asian man regarded the bald one with excessive suspicion. He had known Agustus Black for many years, and he had never seen Agustus Black uneasy like this. He was playful and energetic. When he had work to do, he was responsible and got down to business. He always kept his cool. Who was this man who had come to the door.  
  
"Uh, tea?" Jackie offered, unsure of what else to do.  
  
"Yes, that'd be nice."  
  
Jackie prepared tea and the two small talked a little…..  
  
"Yes, but once she quit the scouts the cookie crumbs were at a minimum."  
  
"Heh heh. This is good, what kind of tea is it?"  
  
"Oolong."  
  
"Jackie I know I sound like a teenage girl here but I have a major crush on you."  
  
Jackie almost choked on his tea and did a spit take. He coughed a couple times. Black was right: he did sound like a teenage girl.  
  
"Jackie, are you okay??" Black asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Jackie cleared his throat. "Uhhh, Gus….. I kinda already knew."  
  
"You KNEW?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah….. all of Section 13 knows by now."  
  
Black put his head in his hands, "Ah, gahd. So, uh. What do you think?"  
  
Jackie paused. What DID he think? A week ago he may have actually taken Black up on any offer, having lost hope on Valmont. But he didn't want anyone other than the white haired man. Not Viper, not Black, not anyone. And now he had some hope of seeing the man again. Had the hope of being with him once more. He couldn't just toss Valmont out the window for whoever else came along. He could never be happy with that.  
  
Captain Black was his best friend. He would never be any more.  
  
"Gus. You're a great guy 'n all….."  
  
"Hoooooo boy! I've made an idiot of myself. No need to say anything, I'll just get out of here."  
  
"Gus, don't! Let me explain!"  
  
"Thank you for the tea, Jackie."  
  
Jackie watched helplessly as Agustus Black closed the door behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"What happened to you?!?" Ratso said, astonished to see Finn return with a fresh shiner. "You should see the other guy." Finn replied, handing off a takeout bag to the other enforcer. Chow followed him in, "Finn kicked some serious ass!" "What?" "Some asshole in the restaurant. Mopped the floor with the punk." Finn laughed. "What about you? That one dude's nose is in about a million pieces! He'll be too scared to take a crap for a week!" The two slapped eachother a high five.  
  
"A fist-fight in Moose-Burger??" Ratso said, looking at the happy moose on the side of his bag. "Err, kinda. Not like we beat up any kids." Finn said. "Oh yeah, there's one thing: we're not allowed in Moose-Burger anymore." Ratso laughed.  
  
"Hey, anyone volunteer to take this to Shendu?" Chow said, holding up another white and blue bag. The other two backed off, "Whoa ho, not me." Finn said, waving his hands in front of him. Chow offered the bag to Ratso who immediately began shaking his head vigorously. "No no no! I handed Shendu a burger LAST time and nearly got my butt burnt off when there wasn't 'adequate pickles!'" "So what? Give him the pickle's off yours."  
  
Finn grabbed the bag, "God. I'll take it to his Royal Highness." He picked up the last one for Valmont. They got him something, although the man said he wanted nothing. It was just in case he changed his mind.  
  
Chow waited until Finn left to turn to Ratso. "So." He said, thoughtfully sipping on what was left of his drink, "How's it going with you-know-who?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Y'know, what we were talking about the other day."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
Ratso paused. He couldn't say anything. Could he? It couldn't hurt just to….. no, absolutely not! He'd have to come up with SOMETHING to say.  
  
"Hmm? C'mon, spill it."  
  
"Oh, ah. Nothing TO spill. Really."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"We haven't talked that much in two days, okay?"  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"I uh, oh nevermind."  
  
Ratso, frustrated, got up and left the room, leaving his food behind. Chow thought about calling after him, but decided against it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jackie looked across the street at the old abandoned building built by the bay. 'Heln's Fish Cannery' it said on the old, dilapidated sign. So that's what it was called. He hadn't the chance to see the night before, if the dark would have permitted him anyway. He shuffled uneasily and looked across the reflecting waters. In the distance he could se the famous red bridge. With a sigh, he willed himself forward. It was now or never.  
  
He wasn't armed with any sort of gun or other weapon. He didn't believe in such violent tools. What he did carry with him was his own two fists, two powerful legs, fast reflexes and what little nervous wits and courage he could muster. They didn't seem like much, but he trusted them. They had gotten him out of hard scrapes before. It was time they were tested once again.  
  
The immediate area around the old cannery was covered in large wooden crates. They didn't look too old, but must have been just as abandoned as the building was before it's new residents moved in. He used them to block himself from view, incase anyone was standing on guard. He searched for any hidden attackers, but found none. Cautiously, he made for the nearest door: a janitor's entrance next to where the trash must have been so many years ago.  
  
He came through the door quickly and hid behind the first thing he found. It was a large wooden desk, ancient, antique. A survey of the room revealed no one, so he crept out and closed the door behind him. It closed quicker and harder than he expected, and a bang resonated through the building. Jackie gritted his teeth. Hopefully it had gone unnoticed.  
  
He left the small room and entered a hallway. It was small and had a few offices built in, as well as men and women's bathrooms. The walls were dirty and wallpaper peeling. It was one of the few places in the cannery that had wallpaper at all.  
  
Jackie jumped at the sound of a car outside. He looked out a window facing west and saw the white car drive up and hide itself in one of the supply garages. Quickly and stealthily he went down the hall to see who would come in. A useful sign on the wall pointed the way and also warned him of the risks of mercury poisons and told him how to do a proper heimlich maneuver.  
  
Around the corner he heard voices. Happy, celebratory voices. He couldn't quite tell but they sounded like the red head, Finn was it, and Chow, the short one who always wore the shades. Sure enough, a peek revealed to him the two suspected enforcers. They were carrying some sort of bags and laughing. One had a nasty black eye coming in though he didn't seem to care. They were talking about beating someone up in a restaurant. The hooligans.  
  
Jackie followed them down the hall, hiding in doorways and niches whenever he could. They ended up somewhere on the second floor, where a third voice showed up. They laughed and talked a minute before one of them left again. Jackie slid behind an open door and peered out. Finn. "Hope Shendude's in a good mood….." the man muttered to himself.  
  
Shendu. Finn was going to Shendu. And where you find Shendu, you find the dragon's unwilling prisoners. Instilled with this impeccable logic, he left the doorway and tailed the red head once again. His hand rest on a corner for a second and when he pulled it back, it had a sticky red substance on it. He sniffed it. Lipstick.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Viper yawned and groaned, her waking baleful in nature. She had slept all night leaning against the unattractive and anomalous dresser, and her back had an awful crick in it. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Through the blurry appurtenances she could make out that she was still in the study. A golden form was standing at a high window, gazing out blankly.  
  
"Murmrrmff?" She said, incoherently. The person across the room turned around. "Ah, you are awakened. It was starting to become quiet around here." Shendu came over to her, and to Viper's surprise, undid the rope about her wrists. She rubbed the afflicted area and stared up at him. "I assume you must require a bathroom most fervently by now." He said. Viper could do nothing with her sleep-foggy brain but nod and get up.  
  
The bathroom was very small, and quite obviously wasn't originally built with its shower. Yet, it was a bathroom. Viper didn't realize how much she missed it. She had to go terribly bad, and it was a relief to have the toilet. She looked at her image in the mirror. Her hair was all about the place and her face was still covered in sleep. She was in serious need for a shower.  
  
A test revealed that the shower was working, even if the pressure was atrociously off-and-on. Viper tugged off her clothes and was surprised to find the stick of lipstick in a front pocket of her jeans. She also found a dollar, but was more thankful for the makeup.  
  
The water was cold, but she didn't mind. It helped wake her up. She ran her hair under the stream and wished for shampoo. In the cabinet she found towels, and used one to dry her soaked hair to just moist. After using her fingers like a makeshift brush, she put on the lipstick. Standing back to look at herself, she realized she wasn't exactly at her best, but who could expect that?  
  
When Viper emerged from the bathroom and returned to the study, Finn was just leaving. He nodded and winked at her. 'Creep.' She thought. She noticed a black eye. 'Looks like he'd been in a fight recently.' Shendu was there waiting for her with food. "Something from a restaurant. I personally don't enjoy the stuff." He said dismissivly, then tossed a bag in her direction. In large red letters, the words 'Moose Burger' were written on the side, along with a picture of a smiling cartoon moose. Inside she found a double moose burger, a large fries and lots of packs of ketchup. She didn't notice the gnawing pain in her stomach until just then.  
  
She devoured the whole bag of food ravenously, completing her reparation to her body. All the while Shendu watched her with interest and concern. Once he commented on her eating, "You're going to choke on that. Food does no good to the dead." Of course, it didn't slow her down, and the bag was soon emptied. Her hunger eased, Viper collapsed onto the nearest chair. "Thaaats better."  
  
Shendu eyed her. "I still don't trust this little caprice of yours. SUPPOSED caprice." He said. Viper laughed. "I know you don't. You'll have to get over that bit, babe." The dragon snorted smoke at being referred to as 'Babe,' but spared her his inflammable breath. "Watch yourself, little one," He said, trying to be calm about it, "You tread on the thinnest of ice." "Sure."  
  
They sat in silence, Viper digesting peacefully and Shendu quietly watching her. When he said he didn't enjoy the fast food, he wasn't lying. He despised all the foods the humans offered to him. The disgusting dismembered vegetables and cooked meats repelled his demonic pallet. If he could only have his favorite….. thoughts of green slimy things went though his head and his eyes glazed over in delight.  
  
Shendu snapped back to reality when Viper ran her hands through her hair, lifting and letting it all fall back down. His abnegative nature towards the woman subsided in his mind momentarily while he admired her still wet locks falling over her shoulders in cascades. He was starting to take a liking to hair. It really could be just as lovely as scales could be, especially the deep black color Viper wore so well. Black was easily Shendu's favorite color. Red was good too. Blood red. Like her lips. Shendu thoughtfully cocked his head, making himself look like a very pointy puppy.  
  
"Shendu, you're staring at me again." Shendu blinked. Had he? "Apologies." "Apologies?" Viper sat up and looked at him. "YOU? YOU'RE apologetic? When did you come down off your high and mighty chair enough to say 'apologies' to anyone?" Shendu's mouth moved to say something, but nothing came out. His wit and charisma seemed to have just walked out the door and done a head dive of the dock.  
  
Viper smiled. "That's okay. Go ahead and stare."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and a handsome Asian man came plowing though. Both woman and demon jumped up and looked at the door, surprised royally. In the hallway, what was left of Finn lay unconscious and bruised. "Chan!!" Shendu roared. Anger was rising at the presence of his nemesis. A growl grew in his throat.  
  
"Viper!" Jackie said. Then, "Viper?" He looked confused at the woman. She wasn't restrained in anyway. She had been just sitting there across from the demon! Conflicting information played with Jackie's mind. "I've come to take her back!" He announced: the only thing he was sure of at the moment. Viper, wide eyed, shook her head, "Jackie, I-" She was cut off by the dragonic form's second roar. "I will not allow that! And, Chan, I will enjoy crushing you!"  
  
The enraged dragon charged Chan, who was caught off guard. He swiped at the smaller creature's throat, but missed as Jackie regained his senses. The two exchanged blows, Shendu on the offence. Viper looked back and forth between the two, horrified. She didn't know who to root for. Her newest object of affection was intent on killing a friend of hers while her friend was intent on the destruction of her newest object of affection. Most certainly, if they were not stopped, one would kill the other. And Jackie seemed to be loosing.  
  
Chan cried out as sharp talons dragged across his skin, leaving three long, bloody lacerations on his chest. Shendu took the opportunity to laugh before whipping his tail around to trip the man's legs out from under him. "Stop!!" Viper begged of them, distraught with the violent battle, unable to halt the impetus force that kept the two locked, tooth and claw. Unable to think of anything else, she threw herself in between the two dueling bodies.  
  
Both Chan and Shendu, surprised by the action, tried to stop short their attacks on eachother, finding someone whom they both cared for in harm's way. Jackie jerked back, knocked off balance, and stumbled. Shendu did not deflect his claws in time to prevent one from raking her shoulder. The injury shot pain up her arm, at which she yelled.  
  
"Ahh!" The two males cried in unison. "You hurt her!" "Damn it, Chan, I can SEE that!" "Both of you SHUT UP!" Viper said, her voice something to be reckoned with. The others fell silent. The woman stood, glaring at them like they were rivaling children, and she, the athoritive mother. She turned to Chan. "Jackie, I'm not going with you." Then to Shendu. She was quiet for a second before slapping him.  
  
Jackie's eyes were wide when he was taken aback at what she said, but became considerably wider just then. She SLAPPED Shendu!!! Was there no clearer nor more effective death wish?!?! And, yet, the demon hadn't attacked her. He stood as dumbfounded as Jackie, but made no move towards her untimely death. Instead, he put a great, taloned hand on his cheek as if he wasn't sure it had happened at all.  
  
Viper was still glaring at the dragon, "Don't you think it's SLIGHTLY ungentlemanly to murder a lady's friend in her presence??" She said, slightly sardonic and very patronizing. She then turned back to Jackie and pointed at the door. "Baby face, if you don't want your liver to be ten feet from your intestines, I suggest you stop trying to fight a seven foot dragon and get the hell out of here!!!" He quickly reflected on the choice of fighting the demon. Now that she said it, it did sound insanely stupid.  
  
A confused Jackie tried to protest, "But you-" "I'm not going. You are! NOW!" Finally, he obeyed her and ran, leaving the woman behind. "CHAN!" Shendu roared, his voice cracking. He turned to make hasty pursuit, but paused to look back at Viper. Weighing his options, he opted to follow Chan. Viper growled to herself and went after.  
  
Jackie twisted down the corridors with ease, while the bulk of Shendu, devoted to the thought of his death, took pursuit far behind. Deciding now was the time for evasive maneuvers, Jackie rounded a corner and dived into the nearest room. Fumbling, he found a lock on the knob and secured it. Breathing heavily, he heard the demon outside, running right past the room. Jackie breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
A dragged foot behind him caught his attention and he froze. He was not in the room alone. "J-Jackie?" The Asian man turned quickly. Valmont stood on the other end of the room. "CHRIS! Oh, God, it's you!!!" Jackie launched himself into the taller man's arms, grabbing him hard. Valmont smiled, remembering something similar from the dreamscape.  
  
Slowly, Jackie released his grip. He looked at his lover in speech pleasure. Valmont seized the moment and grabbed Jackie up into a passionate kiss, alleviating himself of the hunger that gripped at him for so long. They tested eachother's endurance, both refusing to let go of the beautiful pleasure of the reunion. Valmont was the one who finally had to break the kiss, doing so brusquely. He then leaned forward to whisper into Jackie's ear. "I missed you." Jackie squeezed him slightly. "I missed you too." Valmont grinned. "You know I love you."  
  
Jackie grinned back in a playful sort of way. "You know, I love you back." He said, kissing Valmont lightly on the cheek. "But, now is a kind of bad time to get reacquainted." "Shendu?" "Yes." Valmont smiled. "Then, by all means, lets leave this accursed place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Sure, he has credibility with the San Fran police NOW. This story is set before the Mecutchen episode! "Uncle, I think this bathtub has spiders in it!" Oh, but he did get arrested in New York that time! For a good guy, Jackie has been in jail a lot. He relies on Cappy B's string pulling abilities too much. Poor Cappy B :( Haha, I love calling him that!  
  
Ah gahd, I was just thinking about how much I like Valmont! That's all. I updated my page again, minorly. There's a picture of ME on it now! In my JCA sweater, no less! I tried to translate the Chinese on it and it turns out one of the characters is 'dragon.' What the hell's that got to do with JCA? Sure, there's a dragon antagonist, but he's not in every episode and therefore cannot be referred to in the title. I wonder what the other one is.  
  
I'm sorry about all my big words. They just worked so well and made me look smart. This may be helpful incase you ran across anything you didn't know:  
  
Ameliorate---- fix, solve, rectify  
  
Baleful---- unpleasant, regretfully done  
  
Anomalous---- straying from the average  
  
Appurtenances---- appendage, accessory, part of the whole, a tool  
  
Reparation---- rectification, fixing  
  
Abnegation---- Self-denial  
  
Caprice---- sudden, impulsive or unpredictable change of mind 


	9. Alone Time

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds. NC17 material in this chapter.  
  
I don't own Kool-Aid. I'm just giving out free Kool-Aid advertising. Unless anyone wants to pay me for this ad? No? Okay, then you don't sue.  
  
To answer your question about Viper: She's an idiot.  
  
Look, constructive criticism is welcome, but stupid hate that only insults and offers nothing is growled at, laughed at and not often noted. If you hate my writing, go read someone else's. And please don't expect any Shakespeare, Nivin or Wells here; this is a damn FANFICTION site and all the stories are amateur. So I'm sorry if I'm not a freakin best-seller novelist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shendu sulked a great, dragony sulk and literally huffed a smoke cloud of frustration. Viper stood a safe distance away, introverted in sullen remorse. Tentatively, she stepped towards the pouty beast. "Shendu. Maybe next time." The demon looked up and studied her with disdain in his burning red eyes. She stood her ground and watched as he chose his words. "You have angered me, Little One. Fire runs in my veins." He said, trying to suppress a growl, succeeding in only dampering it. The great tail behind him twitched back and forth, releasing some of the angry adrenaline that flowed in him. "I know it." Viper responded. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand there and watch you two!" Shendu, as tyrannical as he was, kept his cool and prevented himself from lashing out, verbally or physically. Instead, he calmly rebutted. " You are a foolish, insane female. I had him, you know. He was unarmed and no match for me. The source of my problems, right there for me to remove." Viper paused, "You must hate me for this." Shendu snorted. If it was from humor, she couldn't tell. "How were you ever to come to such a conclusion." He said, maliciously sardonic in his flout. "SOME loyalty to me. Little One, if you wish to be near me, I must insist you not interfere with my ventures in such a fashion. Something as such as a common occurrence could make me take a severe dislike to your presence. I warn you of my temper." Viper nodded, "I know, I know. But you can understand what I did, right?" Shendu flashed his sharp teeth in a wince. "I SWEAR you are MAD, woman!!! You prevent me from destroying my foe and expect some sort of gracious understanding??? I am growing increasingly impatient with your little games!" He growled and huffed a smoke cloud in her direction. Viper froze. He was right. She could think of nothing to say in her defense. Shendu glared until he could stand it no more. A great sigh escaped his muzzle. He waved a claw at her bloody arm. "You are injured. You'll require bandaging." "It's only a flesh wound."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Ah, I donno what I'm going to do with you." Jackie said. He and Valmont were walking down a crowded San Francisco sidewalk, close together. They weren't going anywhere in particular. Just walking. Jackie really didn't know what to do next: where to go. Valmont would never be welcome in Uncle's shop. Section 13 would love to have him there, but only behind bars. Then again, it WAS Valmont here. Mr. Ingenuity, not to mention his 'resources.' He'd have someplace to go. Or make one. The break from the cannery had been relatively easy, considering Valmont knew the place like the back of his hand. They had snuck out through Shendu's altar room, which held the mirror he used to communicate with his siblings when necessary. Ratso had come by in the hall, but Jackie had hid while Valmont rushed him on down the corridors. They had gone past the study, and Finn's unconscious and beaten body. Also in the hallway was a bag of splattered Moose-Burger food. A french fry had squished on the bottom of Valmont's nice Italian shoes. "Remind me to avoid getting you angry ever again." Valmont had said, picking off the hitchhiker. He didn't know Finn had actually already taken some blows before Jackie got there, but it really didn't matter anyway. Jackie tugged the coat Valmont had given him further around his shoulders. It did its job of covering up the long, red marks on his chest. They weren't deep he found washing in the public bathroom of a Starbucks. Luckily, they had stopped paining him. Valmont looked a little odd in a three-piece suit missing the third piece. When Jackie had hugged him, it had left blood on the green shirt, so it was left behind. Two bloody men walking down the street would have seemed a little odd. "Why don't we eat for now? Figure out what to do later? I'm starving." Valmont had yet to get any breakfast in him. He'd not been eating well lately. Jackie nodded ferverously. "Of course! Anywhere you like, my treat."  
  
The two sat at a table in the dimly lit restaurant. Valmont ate like a starving animal, while Jackie just picked at what he had ordered. He also seemed strangely quiet, and Valmont noticed. He halted his ravenous eating to ask what was the matter. Jackie looked up as if he had forgotten Valmont was even there. What was the matter? What was the matter indeed! Jackie debated telling. He sighed heavily. "I just don't know what to next. You don't have anywhere to go." Valmont swallowed a noodle and shook the end of his fork like a chastizing finger. "No, that's not it." "What do you mean??" "I can tell that's not it, tell me the truth." Jackie paused. Wow. He was good. He shouldn't have tried to lie anyway. Might as well tell him. "Ah, Chris. There's something I have to tell you..." He choked out. "I know." Jackie stopped in the middle of his explanation. "Know what?" "This is about the girl, right? Viper. Yeah, I know." "Achk, ah, er" Jackie couldn't make a real word form in his mouth. Double wow. "Ahk, you KNOW about THAT???" Valmont put down his fork and look at Jackie solemnly. "I know." "H-how?" "Shendu was tracking you the other day. You went into the girl's apartment..." "Oh, God. I'm so sorry." Valmont wrinkled his nose. "I won't lie to you. I'm not okay with it. I was pretty damn pissed when I found out- aha a!" He was cut off when the Asian man reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Chris, I'm so sorry. It was INCREDIBLY stupid of me!! I was feeling depressed and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I should have never done it, there's no excuse!" Valmont tried to calm him. Funny, he hadn't pictured this talk this way. "Jackie, no, stop. I know you're sorry. I was gone a long time, it's... understandable." After these words, the faulted man seemed even more unhappy than before. "Chris! I never wanted to REPLACE you!!! I never could replace you! I'd sooner DIE than live the rest of my life with someone else! I don't know how you can ever forgive me." "Jackie!" "What?" "Shut up and eat your damn soup."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chow ruffled Finn's hair playfully, "I'd think you'd know better than to try and take Chan on by yourself by now." Finn groaned and adjusted the ice pack on his head. "It's not like I had much choice. The dude snuck up on me! Next thing I know, wham bam, moose burger EVERYWHERE. Ah ah, ow!" He winced at a pang from the headache that had bothered him since he'd been smeared on the ground. "Where's the horse talisman when you need it??" Chow handed him a glass of water. "Section 13, same place it has been. So you'll have to deal with Advil." Finn glared at the water. "Water and Advil? I need morphine. Ah." "Take it. You look like shit." "Thanks a lot, Chow. You know just how to make me feel better." Finn said sarcastically. He downed two pills and only enough water to wash them down, making sure to exaggerate a displeased face at the action. The two enforcers were at Chow's small San Francisco apartment, taking Finn as an excuse to get away from the insane, megalomaniac dragon and that annoying, smelly, old fish cannery. The redhead was milking his injury, which was mostly a sore head, as best he could. He was sprawled out on Chow's bed, three pillows behind his head and an ice pack for where it hurt. He had been pestering the Asian man all afternoon. For the most part, Chow had taken it with good humor. "Yo, Nurse Chow." He called over his shoulder, "We got anything decent to drink?" Chow popped his head around the corner of the kitchen just far enough to look in at the demanding person. "What, you want booze or something? That'll only make it worse." Finn snorted. "Coffee? Coke? Fuck, Kool-Aid for all I care!" he was greeted with a disgruntled frown. "You're wish is my command." Chow popped back into the kitchen. A minute later, he returned to Finn's side with a glass. "It's Kool-Aid," He said handing it off, "For all you care." Finn looked at the red liquid then laughed, "You HAVE Kool-Aid? Cute." He took a sip and kissed Chow on the cheek. "Thank you, Chow." The Asian man laughed, "Polite again, huh?" "I think Kool-Aid'll do that to a guy." Chow smirked. "Guess so. You gunna sit on my bed all day?" Finn shook his head. "I'll get up..." - He took a sip- "... eventually. You can always join me." He raised an eyebrow to get his point across. Ha! He seemed to be in a lot of pain, indeed! "What happened to that headache of yours?" Chow asked. Finn just shrugged. "You got the sex drive of a wildebeest in rut." Finn shrugged again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- (Edited lemon out)  
  
A rested Chan and Valmont were upstairs in Uncle's shop, about to start new ventures when the store's locked door was opened, the click informing them of the impending presence of another. Jackie sprung up, almost comically, and rushed his lover to do the same. "Ah, gotta hide you!" He said franticly. A survey of the room gave him only one immediate option: closet. "What happened to two hours??" A still naked Valmont protested haplessly as he was pushed into the small, lightless closet. In a feeble effort to put some sense into the happenings, he grabbed at his clothes. Perhaps if he were found he would not seem quite so suspicious clothed, as he would have been in the buff. Jackie stuffed him inside and closed the door before rushing to make himself decent, and QUICK. Locked up in the small, cramped space, Valmont felt like a menial lave, left behind without a second thought. He realized his underwear was missing from his hands, but then again, who would really notice that?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chow made his escape hastily. Who knows WHAT reaction the stupid slip of the tongue had stirred in the room behind him. The gaunt Asian pulled the sleeved of his thick leather jacket on while he exited the door. 'Stupid stupid stupid.' he said to himself, over and over. It was pretty cold out and a chilled breeze forced him to pull the zipper up in the front. He ducked his head in the collar to keep his face warm. 'Stupid!' He wasn't walking anywhere in particular, just away from that apartment. Anywhere but that suddenly all too small apartment where Finn was. He stopped at a crosswalk. 'Stupid.' His brain snuck into his thoughts. 'Shut up.' He told it. 'Stupid.' It retorted. Damn it, Finn hadn't wanted to hear that. It was stupid to say. 'Stupid!' 'Shut up!' Hardly four months and Chow was saying something stupid like that. Stupid, sure. Stupid enough to toss THAT out there. He hadn't done it on purpose... it kinda just happened before he could stop it. Certainly Finn didn't like the idea. Chow was surprised he hadn't given the man a heart attack. Hell. He probably scared Finn half way to New York by now. He glared at the red hand that refused to become a green man. He cursed it and jaywalked. 'Stupid.' 'Shut up!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Finn sat on the bed, a little confused. A lot confused. Minutes before, they had been perfectly happy. Well, Finn wasn't quite perfectly happy because Chow wasn't naked, plus the headache was still hinting at the back of his skull (But he had been okay with it). Finn had turned on his charm as best he could (fool proof plan for getting one's desired in the sack) and Chow had laughed, started making out with him and said something. Apparently, that something's what drove him out the door and left Finn alone with his thoughts "Love." What a pure, simple word. Chow had casual slipped it in mid- sentence, using it fluidly. "I love you." It wasn't deep, passionate or premeditated, just something natural to say. It caught Finn's attention though. Love? He'd never heard Chow say that to him before. Did he seriously mean it? Did he even say it all? Maybe it was his imagination. "What'd you say?" he had asked. That's when Chow had gone stuttery, avoiding the subject, and found excuse to leave. Finn was left staring at the door with that confused look. He had gone pale. His mind drew a line, associating the word with one of the more dreaded things in his head: commitment. His said something out loud to himself, which essentially meant 'Gee, I didn't realize we were so serious.' The actual words he used were, "Holy fuck." Why though? If Chow had meant it, why'd he back out? Finn thought, the tiny gears in his head turning. Ah. Of course. He'd want that love returned. Did Finn return it? Was he serious? In a 'relationship,' so to speak? He shuttered at the word. Relationship. Damn, Chow was just supposed to be his girl, he never expected anything like this. Sure, Chow was his friend, and sure he'd had him for longer than most of the chicks he ever dated, but that really didn't MEAN anything, did it? C'mon, he was FINN. Lone ranger! Only evil and better looking. Free man! Night on the town, swinging bachelor-hood! He didn't need a ball and chain, male nor female. He certainly wasn't obligated to anything.  
  
So, he wouldn't have returned it, right?  
  
He was just a boyfriend. Wasn't he?  
  
Finn tossed the covers back on the bed and stood up. He was probably worrying over nothing. Chow might not have even meant it in the first place.  
  
He paused. That still left the question open: what did FINN think?  
  
Finn rammed his feet into his thick boots and laced them up. He had to catch up with Chow before he got too far. What he would say when he found him, he had no idea. All he knew was he had to find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Lala. R&R. Sorry this one took so long to get up: writer's block and lack of Internet connection. The block should be pushed free by now though.  
  
4 Lemon contact Chris_is_Holy@carrot.com  
  
I'm not just some piece of totty, y'know! Mmm, yes! Totty totty totty! 


	10. A New Discovery

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not. Please don't expect any Shakespeare, Nivin or Wells here; this is a fanfiction site and all the stories are amateur. So I'm sorry if I'm not a best-seller novelist. Just don't flame me.  
  
I'm not making money off of Cheez Wiz's name, so you don't sue. I don't own it-- I don't even own some.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Shendu purred at the small warmth next to him. A great, clawed hand draped over her shoulder.  
  
The woman got up and kissed his scaly head. She laughed at him. "You're a failure, you know."  
  
Shendu stared with puzzlement at the words.  
  
"Failure. In everything you've ever tried."  
  
The demon glared with great distaste. "Leave before I roast you for dinner."  
  
"Imprisoned by a warrior in a statuesque form for so many years! Murdered by a mere child! Grunt slave for your siblings!"  
  
"Silence! Leave me at once!"  
  
"Time after time beaten by one man. You blame it on those around you, but you and I know the truth, don't we?"  
  
Shendu snarled and said nothing.  
  
"We both know. You're the failure."  
  
"You bother me, gnat-woman. For the last time, 'leave.'"  
  
Of course, she didn't. "I hope you enjoy your failure, Shendu. You have enough of it to last you to the end of time."  
  
Flames licked at his throat. "You are still in my presence. Take yourself away."  
  
Raven-haired woman went quite.  
  
Shendu took another look at her. She stood perfectly still. Her eyes seemed to pierce even his scales, holding the threat of injury to his insides over his head. He froze, fearful of her actions. So still….. not a muscle moved. Was she even breathing? Her eyes though….. very much alive. Those eyes…..  
  
Terror and anger boiled up in his weasely, sniveling heart. A challenge to his status? Certainly eyes that pierce are not as great as his claws….. were they? He couldn't be sure. But he couldn't take that look any longer. Every instinct in his body told him to lash out at the assailant, told him to reach in deep and remove the threatening eyes from their sockets.  
  
With a purely mad roar, he leapt into the air at the female, tossing his claws forward to do just that. He dug into the soft, white spheres, making them tear like grapes. All sorts of red and clear-white fluids drained from them onto the vicious talons. The mound of meat and blood beneath him did not protest, did not scream in pain as its flesh was mangled. Instead, it laughed.  
  
A low, horrible laugh.  
  
Shendu was thrown back at the sudden, violent pain. He landed hard and curled up into the fetal position, clutching at his rough belly as he could feel his insides being torn apart. His heart pounded faster and faster until he thought it might have leapt right out of his chest.  
  
Through the cloud of pain, he thought he saw her standing next to him. A voice occurred in his head, but he wasn't sure if it had really existed at all. "It's eating you away, ripping you apart. Failure, Shendu, mightiest of demon sorcerers! Do you enjoy it? Do you enjoy your failure?"  
  
He screamed with the torture of words and flesh and lashed out once again, adrenaline fueling his veins for one last powerful strike at his torturer. She merely kicked him aside and laughed again. That horrid laugh….. that heart stopping laugh….. He looked up at the bloody, sightless face laughing at him.  
  
"NO!" he cried out, like an order, a desperate attempt to keep his power. The hysterical, insane laugh continued. "NO!" He said again, now just a begging victim "NO!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A mighty roar of pain and fright escaped him as his massive head swung into the air. "NO!" A sweat would have drenched him, had he been able to sweat, but instead he felt the cold of the aired room about. The pain was gone….. the laugh…. gone…..  
  
Tossing his head around, Shendu found himself in the real world. 'A dream!' He cursed to himself. 'Vicious nightmare of sorts.' His reptilian red eyes landed on a thin figure across the room. She sat upright, hugging a decorative pillow to her breast and staring wild-eyed at him. He blinked to try and gather his fuzzed senses.  
  
"A dream….. I must have fallen back asleep." He said to himself. What a foolish time of day for a nap. The sun shined through the window at just the right angle for it to have been three in the afternoon and he assumed as much.  
  
Suddenly, pain ripped at him, like it had moments before in his dream. He yelped in pain and doubled over. "Valmont!" He said, "I need to return to Valmont….."  
  
Two minutes later, an angered roar filled the whole building as Shendu found his white-haired prisoner gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jade felt slow in school and had trouble focusing on anything. Enough so that she only tried to show off once, and half-heartedly at that. Having Jackie for an uncle had really put a lot of stress on her lately. She didn't have to check the time to know Uncle Jackie had already gone and met his fate. It was uneasy not knowing what that fate was. Why did he do that so often these days? She cursed herself for not just skipping school and following him.  
  
She would have been sad if she had allowed herself to, but she really didn't know what had happened or if there was a reason to be sad at all. To be safe, she just didn't let herself. On the other hand, she did do a lot of worrying.  
  
Jade looked up at the teacher. She had no idea what the lecture was on. She didn't care. She just wanted the bell to ring. Ringing bell meant being able to leave school and find out about Jackie. Hopefully, see him. If he wasn't dead. She winced and told herself to think happy thoughts.  
  
Jade made up her mind: Next time, she'd just skip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Finn looked around, brow furrowed. A phone was pressed to his ear. "You haven't seen him, Ratso?" Ratso shook his head, even though he knew Finn couldn't see, "No, sorry." The redhead sighed. "Yeah, thanks anyway." He mumbled before hanging up.  
  
Finn was sitting in a white Nissan in front of Chow's favorite bar. It had been the last in a list of places he'd searched for the gaunt enforcer in, and was just as devoid of him as those before it. Calls to Chow's cell' were not answered. Ratso, who was at the hide out, would have seen the man if he were there. Perhaps he had gone back to his apartment. Perhaps. He took the car out of park and took off in that direction.  
  
Halfway there, he stopped at a red light and a woman stood outside his window. She was a prostitute and wasn't doing a very good job concealing it. Her 34-D breasts were practically falling out of her undersized top and her tight skirt was barely long enough to cover anything at all. She wore high boots and fishnet stockings ran up her legs. A lock of long black hair was being twisted around her finger. She had the look and stink of cheap hooker on her; something Finn wasn't proud of knowing. Skuzzy and over makeuped, he'd seen, and paid for, whores a lot more attractive. He regretted having the window rolled down.  
  
She plucked a cigarette out of the side of her red lips and smiled. "Hey, Hon'. Y'look like the kinda guy who could use a stress reliever." Finn stared at her boobs for a second before shaking his head. "Sorry, not today, Babe." The light turned green, giving him an easy get away. He left her looking rather POed on the corner. As he drove away, he couldn't help but think how he missed boobs.  
  
Chow hadn't returned to his apartment. Finn had no idea where to look anymore. He was about to just give up when his phone rang. Ratso. Shendu wanted the three enforcers to get their butts back over to the cannery. Finn debated going, but decided skipping out wasn't worth the demon wrath.  
  
Finn arrived at the dilapidated hideout, and went in in search of a co- worker or employer. Walking into an old lounge, Finn was surprised to find Chow sitting there, sulking none the less. Both fell uneasily quiet and looked at eachother from across the room. It was Finn who finally broke the silence. "Chow….." that was as far as he got. He didn't know where to go from there, what comforting words to say. So, he decided to ask a question, "Did you mean it?"  
  
Chow shifted his weight and didn't answer.  
  
Finn frowned. "Don't say it unless you mean it." When silence was his only answer, he left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tohru unlocked and held the door open for Uncle, who was holding a bag of the day's purchases. Tohru held three. Uncle reminded him to be careful not to drop one. "Tohru! Be veeery careful! That jelly fish jelly cost Uncle too much to drop it on paaaavemeeeent!" Tohru was careful. One bag held Cheez Wiz.  
  
Half the groceried items went to the kitchen and half went to the back room were Uncle kept his Chi ingredients. Tohru was searching for tea in the big brown bag when Jackie showed up, looking very suspicious with the big grin on his face. "Oh, hello Tohru!" Uncle returned from the other room. "Ah! Hello Uncle!" Jackie said. Uncle looked at the particularly odd acting man.  
  
"Jackie! You are back? What happened? Where is Viper?" "Ahh, Viper? She's….. still with Shendu." Uncle's eyes went big, "Whaaat?! You are a LOUSY rescuer!!!" "I TRIED to get her out, but she refused to come with me!"  
  
A large thump came from upstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Valmont! That cursed fool! Only HE would have the audacity!" Shendu complained to himself, eyes burning with fury. He swung himself in Viper's direction, "He probably was the one who snuck Chan out." Then another wave of pain buckled him over. It felt asthough he was being torn away from his body. He WAS being torn away from his body. He wished passingly that he had timed himself since he last possessed the man. He had no idea how long he had. If he didn't return to Valmont's body soon his sibling's spell would propel his astroform out of this new body. The forcible expulsion would destroy it, leaving him once again trapped inside the crime lord until the last of the demons was released.  
  
Shendu growled under his breath as the pangs of mental and physical pain passed. He would rip down every building in San Francisco if he had to.  
  
But, perhaps he would not have to. If Valmont had indeed left with Chan, there was only one place they could be.  
  
The enforcers, who he had called upon ten minutes prior, entered the room, cautious of the demon. He tossed a toothy grin at them, "Valmont has taken a quick vacation. It's time we brought him home."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"What was that?" Tohru said. Jackie went pale. He knew just what THAT was. "Ayiah!!!!" Uncle said, "Thief in my shop!!" "N-Now Uncle! It was probably just something falling over!" Jackie said, trying to calm him down. It might have worked too, if the word "Ow!" hadn't come from upstairs just then.  
  
"Jackie! Quick! Get thief or Uncle will be very unhappy!" Uncle pushed Jackie to the stairs and up the first couple of steps. "But, ah, Uncle! Ack- ow!" Jackie's protest was stopped with a swift whack across the forehead with two fingers. "You want Uncle ruined? No? So you go upstairs and kung fu thief!" With one more insistent shove from Uncle, Jackie went up the stairs and peeked into the room at the top.  
  
Valmont was sitting on the floor amidst some of the clothes from the closet. The door was opened, leading Jackie to believe he had leaned on the door and fallen out. "Sorry." Valmont said quickly, before standing up to brush himself off. 'He's wearing clothes now.' Jackie noticed, 'Thank god!'  
  
At that moment, Uncle, wondering what kind of thief says 'sorry,' decided he would come take a look for himself. At which point a surprised gasp. "You!"  
  
Jackie gritted his teeth, "Ah, Uncle. Did I forget to tell you? I brought Valmont back from Shendu." Uncle stared wide-eyed and looked back and forth between the two men. "You rescued WRONG PERSOOOON!" Valmont crossed his arms and looked dejected, "Nice to feel loved," he said under his breath. Tohru, wondering about the brew-ha-ha had come up the stairs and now stood at the door, eyes shooting needles at his old employer.  
  
Jackie searched to convince Uncle Valmont's rescue was a good thing, "Ah, but, Uncle! If Valmont is HERE then we can exorcise our old friend, Shendu. Maybe send him back to demon realm? Hmm?" Uncle glared acidly as he thought about this. "He can stay." He finally said, "But only until I cast exorcism spell!" Uncle turned and pointed a finger at his nephew, "One more thing. You are responsible for HIM. I'll have nothing to do with it. I will go do research." With that, he went back downstairs, muttering something about how he was too old for this. Tohru followed.  
  
Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. Valmont stood ambiguously in the middle of the room. "Well, guess I couldn't keep you hidden forever." Valmont raised an eyebrow, "I can see why you tried. I'm obviously not well liked here abouts." Jackie smirked. "You earned it. 'Spose I'll make you up a bed. Looks like you're here for a while."  
  
Jackie turned to acquire clean linens but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "Jackie." Valmont said, "Like you said, you can't keep me hidden forever. They'll have to find out about us eventually. I don't suppose your family would be too thrilled to hear of our 'extracurricular relationship?'" Jackie frowned. "I don't suppose they will, huh? They'll have to get over that."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
"Whoa, Shendude, what's goin' on back there!? It's kinda hard driving a car with a dragon salsa dancing in the back seat." A snarl came from the back of the car and two red eyes flared. "Bite your tongue or I will rip it out! This infernal, cumbersome 'back seat' is too small!" Shendu said, adjusting himself, trying to get comfortable. He was indeed too big for the vehicle. He didn't have to duck, as he was hidden behind the black tinted windows, but he still had minimal room. "All right, all right." Finn said, annoyed, and returned to his driving responsibility.  
  
A thought occurred to Ratso (as they do sometimes) "Hey, Shendu. What if we get there and he don't got the talisman?" Shendu hissed, thoroughly disgusted with his current position in life AND in the car, "Then I will rip Valmont apart limb by limb! And THEN I will precede to do the same with anyone else in the room until I'm satisfied with the amount of blood on the walls." Ratso went blank. He didn't really like that answer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Uncle researched and prepared his chi spell for the expulsion of Shendu into the demon realm, all the while thinking bitterly of the white haired crime lord upstairs. He hated having such a shady character anywhere near him, his shop or his family. It fueled him all the more to prepare the spell quick and get rid of the ill moraled man.  
  
A door rang. 'Must be Jade home from school.' Uncle thought, and dismissed it. Then, the sound of broken merchandise. Uncle, just finishing his spell, dropped a quart of frog mucus on the floor. "AYIAH!" He rushed into the other room.  
  
Could it be….. was that….. SHENDU????  
  
Jackie came barreling out of the room and looked over the banister. Four enforcers in the room, one standing over a broken statue, and one pissed, bronze demon squeezing through the door. Chow pointed up at him, "Chan!" He announced to the others. Valmont, who was watching from the doorframe, backed back into the room. Shendu would want him. And the talisman. He reached into his pocket and fingered the stone. 'Bloody hell.'  
  
One redhead enforcer wondered over to an ancient vase and poked it, "Oops!" Jackie leapt from the banister to the first floor and swung under the vase to keep it from crashing to the ground. Finn grinned. That was TOO easy. He pushed a second and third over and his co-workers added their own to the procession of falling antiquities as Uncle gasped in horror from the side of the room. Jackie ducked and rolled to catch those too.  
  
He was distracted for too long. Shendu grabbed him up by the back of his neck, leaving three vases shattered on the floor. Jackie clawed at the talons around his neck, constricting his breathing and leaving bloody pinpricks. He struggled for air. "Where is Valmont?" Shendu said, slowly and clearly. A trickle of blood ran down Jackie's neck to stain his blue sweater's collar.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
Ratso CAN'T be the name his parents gave him. His real name's probably Percy or Raoul.  
  
Now FINN is a GREAT name and authentically Irish in origin, as all of us Irish dudes know. *Coughs* Me? Why, I'm Italian. It doesn't show. I hold NO resemblance to Mario OR Luigi. Anyone for spaghetti?  
  
Is Chow Chinese? I suppose so, apparently he SPEAKS Chinese. (When he reads from the Pan Ku box). And, if he wasn't, then what would he be? If he was Korean or Japanese then his name would have to be spelled Cho'o (wo) or Chau. What does that leave? Malaysian? Who knows? Maybe his mother was a drunk American who couldn't spell Asian names. These are things I think about when I don't have caffeine.  
  
I watched Yu-Gi-Oh today and Pegasus (or Mighty Max as I call him) was eating humongous amounts of Gorgonzola cheese, drinking red wine (as always) and reading a comic book about a rabbit that made him laugh hysterically. It was one of the best things I have ever seen. I want to be just like that. 


	11. Lost

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not. Please don't expect any Shakespeare, Nivin or Wells here; this is a fanfiction site and all the stories are amateur. So I'm sorry if I'm not a best-seller novelist. Just don't flame me.  
  
Blood and pain and fighting and hurted people in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ah- I do not know!" Jackie choked out, still gasping for air. Shendu snarled and squeezed a little tighter, making a sickening, gurgling gag escape Jackie's throat. "Don't toy with me, Chan! I am no fool. I know you have the worthless scum hidden somewhere."  
  
With a leap of effort, Jackie tossed up his left foot and struck the demon's forearm hard, making his grip wane. In the brief lapse of strength, Jackie slipped out of his hand and onto the floor, going into a roll to escape the immediate area around his aggressor. Shendu roared in anger. Like dogs siced by their master, three enforcers piled forward to take their chances fighting the enemy.  
  
They all knew that was a mistake.  
  
But, what're you going to do? Take chances with Chan or a fire- breathing dragon.  
  
Jackie proceeded to take them on while Shendu watched with disgust. Between blocking the incoming punches and kicks, Jackie got in a few of his own brand of Kung Fu out on them. Finn was kicked in the stomach, winding him. He staggered back in pain while Chow was tossed aside with a kick and Ratso had his shirt pulled over his head.  
  
Uncle yelled about his priceless antiques about to be broken, though none were, thanks to Jackie's quick reflexes. Tohru, at some point, joined in, helping remove Jackie from a particularly unpleasant headlock in Finn's armpit. It didn't take long for the enforcers to be left nothing but a sniveling pile of bruised spleens.  
  
Jackie smiled tauntingly at Shendu. The demon smiled back. Smoke leaked from his lips. "So, you didn't know, did you?" Jackie followed Shendu's gaze to the second story of the building. His eyes went wide and his heart sunk.  
  
Valmont stood in the doorway, in plain sight, looking rather sullen and defeated. Hak Foo was standing in front of him, holding up his prize: the sheep talisman. Jackie blinked. The talisman! Valmont had the sheep talisman?? '-and he didn't tell you about it-' his subconscious added. Jackie pushed the thought back and shook his head.  
  
The talisman was how Shendu would be able to reenter the criminal. Valmont seemed to have just….. given it up. He made no move to retrieve it. Instead, he frowned at Jackie, eyes speaking his words for him- "I had to."  
  
Hak Foo tossed the talisman down to Shendu, who caught it with ease. With a bright flash of blue light, his astroform exited the alternate body. Jackie rushed to take the bit of magic stone from the limp, empty vessel's hand, but a black shoe collided with his outstretched arm and he was forced into a fight with the wild haired enforcer. Tohru growled in anger and charged.  
  
Across the room, Valmont's eyes turned a ghastly red. His slumped form stood up rigidly, malicious grin crossing his lips. "Hello again Valmont. You've been naughty." The demon said tauntingly.  
  
The grin whipped off his face quickly. A strange, light feeling suddenly coursed through his body. It felt as though a strong wind was lifting him….. The he heard the chi wizard and realized what was happening.  
  
Shendu's grin returned.  
  
"U mo guei guai fi di ziao!"  
  
How convenient.  
  
Goodbye Valmont, you sniveler.  
  
The demon let himself go, allowed the spell to wash over him, releasing him from the body of weak flesh, taking him away from the loathed host he had fallen unwillingly dependant on. Soon he was floating above the freed Valmont in his astroform. He paused then tested Valmont to see if he could enter. A light flashed in his face as his attempt to enter was deflected.  
  
His sibling's spell was no fool proof one.  
  
This was a good thing.  
  
He wasn't dependent on Valmont. He could spend all his time in his new body.  
  
New body! Shendu swung his ethereal head around. He needed to get back to it before it was destroyed by one of his meddling nemeses. With the two especially powerful foes ganged up on him, Hak Foo was in a battle he was loosing fast.  
  
The golden essence of Shendu floated to the empty form and entered. He felt the power of his strong limbs return to him and flexed a hand before standing on all fours. The sheep was on the floor infront of him. He snatched it up for safekeeping.  
  
On observation of his situation, Shendu found all four enforcers beaten pretty badly. Chow, Finn and Ratso were attempting to hide in plain sight (hoping they would become invisible if they tried hard enough) and the Black Tiger was getting, well, his ass kicked royally. "Simpletons," Shendu muttered, "If you want something done correctly, do it yourself."  
  
Jackie sidled over to avoid a kick thrown by the enforcer, and effectively succeeded. He looked up to the balcony where Valmont was. The criminal was slouched on the floor, rubbing his head in confusion. 'So it worked,' Jackie smiled. 'You're free…..'  
  
His mood was interrupted with a hand as big as his head coming out of nowhere to knock him down, leaving two small scratches across his cheek. He fell to the floor and rolled over quickly, just in time to dodge another attack.  
  
Damn! Now Shendu was in the body with the sharp teeth and claws! Maybe Uncle cast the spell a little premature. Jackie jumped back from vicious and bloodthirsty teeth and shot a look at his Uncle. Uncle stuck out his lip defensively. "What?! You did not tell me about THIS!" He said, holding a hand out to indicate Shendu. "Spell was good one! ---- Ayiah! My shop will be RUINED!!" A fan landed on the floor comfortably then was crushed by a small statue.  
  
Jackie ignored the old man and concentrated on holding off the creature attacking him. If he wanted to live, he'd have to fight back. But how could he beat up a DEMON?? He found himself wishing for a talisman or two.  
  
Chow leaned back then shot forward with a groan of pain when he touched his side against a table. He lifted his shirt a little to look. The skin was turning dark where Chan had landed a solid kick. Chow winced and covered the bruise back up.  
  
Next to him, Finn was laying where he was thrown, reluctant to get up or even move. Every bone in his body ached. "Finn, you okay?" Chow asked with concern. Finn looked at him. "No." He said. "I'm pretty sure I'm dead." Chow let a small smile onto his lips but looked away so the redhead couldn't see. 'That's Finn.'  
  
Chow turned to watch Shendu and Chan duking it out and chuckled. Jackie Chan with all his fancy moves wasn't doing too well against the sleek fighting machine of Shendu. The demon plowed through antiques, much to the dismay of a noisy old man, while Chan was spending most of his energy on avoiding him.  
  
Chan slipped under an arm and swept his leg under Shendu's feet, tripping him over. The demon roared and finding it conveniently near, bit onto the leg that tripped him. He felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh and the salty taste of blood on his tongue. Chan howled in agony at the perforation, sending little tickles of delight through Shendu. So long since he tasted blood last. It excited him. He tightened his jaw and twisted a little to incite another noise from him and was rewarded. As hard as he was holding the leg, it was still gentle for him. 'So brittle.' He could snap it in two. It occurred to him that this action might give him great pleasure.  
  
Shendu recoiled at a hit in the face, shocking him for long enough to keep him from biting down and breaking the bone. A knee landed hard in the crook of his throat, causing him to choke and let go his grip. His long, no- longer white teeth withdrew, covered in fresh blood. Jackie's leg was patterned with bloody oval gapes all in a row. He backed away on the ground as quick as he could, not able to stand on his feet on such short notice. The leg screamed pain at him, but less than when the teeth were in it, making Jackie more relieved than not.  
  
Shendu, recovering from the severity caused on his throat, leapt up to tear into the smaller creature.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Valmont watched from the safety of the room as Shendu manhandled Jackie. It pissed him off, but it wasn't exactly a good time to jump into a fight. Shendu was looking for HIM after all.  
  
Jackie kicked Shendu and freed himself from the painful grip. Valmont smiled. The enforcers came forward to attempt what was clearly impossible for them to do; fight him and actually win. Never the less, all three came up to get their asses kicked. Not only by Chan, but also by Valmont's very own ex-enforcer, Tohru. Valmont shook his head. He hadn't realized they were that sadly inferior to their enemy.  
  
Valmont paused. Then counted the enforces on the lower level. Three. Chow, Finn and Ratso. Where did Hak Foo go? "Master." Valmont nearly jumped out of his skin. Standing next to the door was the Black Tiger. "Hak Foo" Valmont said, rather stupidly. Hak raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am not going with HIM." Valmont said, glaring. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Valmont scowled as hard as he could. "NEED I remind you that you are still under MY employ. Not that THING'S. I don't care if he does breathe fire." "I know." Hak Foo remained calm, standing his ground. "But is this worth your life? If you do not surrender to Shendu, he WILL kill you." Valmont was quiet for a moment. That couldn't be true! "Shendu wouldn't dare!" Hak Foo frowned a very Hak Fooish frown. "Killing you would free him to live in his new body forever."  
  
Valmont stopped. Oh. Yeah, that made sense. Shendu couldn't posses him if he was dead. And that blasted thing he dug up in China….. What COULD he do but give himself up to Shendu? Have a horrible, horrible death? All he'd have to do is wait it out until the last demon was released, right? That's not so bad, is it? Hmm. Well, it was. Any amount of time with Shendu was hell.  
  
Valmont's gaze wondered back to the lower level. There was Jackie. Jackie. Shendu'd try to kill Jackie too. Another good reason. Another VERY good reason. 'Damn it. Looks like I'm screwed.' Valmont reached into his right coat pocket and produced the stone. He rolled it over in his hand and sighed. "I've not got much choice." He said, then handed it to the enforcer. "Hell if I'm going to give it to him myself though." Hak Foo took the talisman and nodded.  
  
The enforcer stepped forward and held it up to where the demon could see. Shendu caught them with his eye and smiled. "So, you didn't know, did you?" He said to Jackie, who looked in horror at Valmont's discovery. Valmont felt a pang of pain in his gut at the look.  
  
The talisman was tossed to Shendu, who immediately used it. Valmont stepped back. Shendu was in astroform right now, in this room. And he was coming for him. Soon, they would be one again.  
  
He jerked back with the force of the spirit invading him. At first it felt like a hot spot on his chest, but then it spread out and locked into his brain. It pushed him aside from his control and took over all his movements at once, leaving him an observer in the back of his own mind. Shendu mentally laughed at him. "Hello again Valmont. You've been naughty." He said before blocking out Valmont's connection to the rest of the world completely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
….. darkness …..  
  
….. unyielding darkness, lacking place in space or time…..  
  
…..Valmont sat quietly in the dark he was so intimately familiar with. It could have been days that were passing, years, eons. Or it could have been seconds. He didn't know. All he knew was the dark…..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Valmont blinked back into consciousness. He was on the hard, cold floor. Looking up, he saw he was still in the same place where he stood before. He rubbed his head and started to get up. Millions of questions ran through his mind at once.  
  
Where was Shendu? Quietly inside him? Why was he allowed his body?  
  
He looked over the banister and got his answer. Shendu was back in the gold- bronze dragon. He was attacking Jackie with incredible fury. Hak Foo was busy trying to beat up the bulk that was Tohru. Looking to 10 o'clock, he saw the old chi wizard with fresh ingredients of a spell in his hands. Valmont paused to think about this before realizing that the exorcism spell had been cast- and it had worked.  
  
A flash of giddy happiness went over him. Free of Shendu foreve-- A tremendous crash of pottery broke his line of thought and gained his attention. In the background, the old man yelled something about 'you break it you bought it.' Shendu was plowing through the antiquities to get at Jackie. Jackie seemed on the defense, unsure of how to fight the beast. He tripped it over, knocking it into a pile of red rugs.  
  
Valmont's breath caught in his throat at what happened next.  
  
Shendu reached out his great muzzle and sunk his razor sharp teeth deep into Jackie's leg, making a terrible scream of pure pain reverberate throughout the building. Valmont's heart wrenched, the scream tearing him apart. Shendu bit down and twisted the mangled flesh, causing new pain and new calls of anguish from his lover.  
  
Fire burning in him, Valmont leapt straight over the banister and down to the wood floor beneath.  
  
Jackie kicked free from his assailant and backed up quickly. He ran into Valmont's legs and looked up in surprise. The gold-bronze beast, regaining its composure, came back to attack again.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
Jade was walking quietly down the sidewalk towards Uncle's shop when she heard the noise. An enormous roar of anger, coming from the direction she was headed in. She had heard that roar enough times to recognize Shendu when she heard him. Shendu was at Uncle's shop. The girl ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could.  
  
Jade stopped cold in front of the shop window. Inside, a small dragon was attempting to tear her uncle to pieces. He was already injured, she could see. Three long cuts ran across his chest and his leg was covered in the red of blood. She screamed his name, but no one was there to hear it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
Damn, that was one big first scene! VERY stressful to write! I'm not too good at action scenes. I wanted to make it gory and horrific, but I couldn't get past how hard it is to just move the scene along. This is why I'll never be a professional writer.  
  
You reading this story, BallroomBlitz? I apologize for calling Hak Foo 'Hak' up there. 


	12. Intermath

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not. Please don't expect any Shakespeare, Nivin or Wells here; this is a fanfiction site and all the stories are amateur. So I'm sorry if I'm not a best-seller novelist. Just don't flame me.  
  
  
  
For those of you who don't know, an elasti-plast is a Band-Aid. It's an English thing. They're both brand names. I honestly don't know why it's called a plaster though.  
  
Oh yes, and I have NO idea how to spell elasti-plast.  
  
And I don't own elasti-plast OR Band-Aid.  
  
  
  
This chapter kinda re-writes the whole Bai Tsa thing. All well. Lots of things in this story screw with the real story line.  
  
Blood is Thicker Than Water- Bai Tsa is Both and Shendu Still Doesn't Like Her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Valmont jumped between the demon and Jackie, blindly trying to protect the injured man. He landed a kick on the scaly side of Shendu, knocking him aside. The demon landed hard, sprawled out, and skidded across the floor and into the sales counter. Valmont was surprised; for his size, Shendu was light.  
  
Behind the demon, three enforcers got up and ran out the front door. The mountain of a man he was fighting with tossed Hak Foo, making his body make an unpleasant sound as it hit against the floor. Shendu stood back up, eyes glowing a flaming red. He shot daggers at Valmont for the attack.  
  
Next thing the man knew, a burst of flame was coming for him. He dodged to the left, getting a singed pant leg, but surviving. Another blast came from the demon's direction and Valmont was barely able to avoid being burnt to a crisp.  
  
Shendu prepared a third attack on Valmont when he was caught up in a bear hug from behind, all the air leaving his lungs. He was lifted off the ground, sputtering, by Tohru. He struggled and clawed, trying to break free, but was held tightly. Suddenly, his minion warriors, the shadowkhan, surrounded the room. Shendu laughed resoundingly. Tohru, not amused, squeezed as tight as he could, causing the laugh to taper into a squeak.  
  
The shadowkhan circled Tohru, then, their capes held out to block view, swarmed onto him. A voice came from behind the black wall, "I WILL get you CHAN!!!" Shendu screamed. The black ninjas fell back and disappeared into the ground, leaving Tohru, but no Shendu, behind.  
  
For a moment, the shop was very quiet as they all looked on at the chaotic scene left behind.  
  
Valmont stood still in the middle of the room. Nearby, Tohru and Uncle did the same. Jackie sat on the floor; his leg bloody and mangled. Valmont turned and went to his side, kneeling on one knee. "Are you all right??" He asked. Jackie winced, "Not really. My leg's practically been torn off, for one thing." The one leg of the khaki's were tattered and soaked in blood. Valmont rolled them up and examined the leg. Several huge tears, crescent moon shaped, ran all over his lower leg. They were deep; deep enough to see the gray meat under the skin. He was bleeding profusely. "We have to stop the bleeding. We're going to need a VERY big elasti-plast." Valmont said. He turned to the old chi wizard. "Bandages?"  
  
Jade burst through the shop front door. "JACKIEEE!!!!" She yelled. "Oh my god, are you okay?!?! Is your leg okay?!?!" She said, keeping her distance from the blood. "Jade! I'll be fine." Jackie said. Excitable Jade jumped up and down where she stood. "How did Shendu get a body!?" Jade asked, "And why's he here?" She shoved a thumb in Valmont's direction.  
  
"Valmont came here so Uncle could cast a spell and free him of Shendu. I don't know the answer to the other one." Valmont thought about answering that for him, but decided against it. No one seemed to like it when he talked, no matter WHAT was coming out.  
  
Uncle bandaged Jackie's leg with minimal remarks about his nice shop floor being stained: a veritable bloodbath. When asked if he could stand, he said he didn't know. Valmont on one side, Uncle on the other, they helped him up. Jackie felt light headed from blood loss, and standing up didn't help it. He tried to put weight on the leg but immediately recoiled in pain. The muscle was too badly damaged: trying to stand on it would only make things worse.  
  
Jade wasn't making things any more pleasant. As they loaded the injured man carefully into the back seat of his green car*, she was constantly chattering about how awful the situation was, "Oh my god, oh my god! They're probably going to AMPUTATE it!! That's SO gross! Not that THAT isn't gross there," -she pointed at his leg- "Then you'll never do kung fu again and I'll only have three fourths of an uncle!!!" "Jade, that's crazy." Jackie said, "My leg's going to be just fine. They're not going to have to," -pause to avoid gagging at the thought- "Amputate it."  
  
Jade leaned into the car, "What if you get some awful infection? I learned in school about this nasty decease that makes your skin get all puffy and red, and slimy stuff oozes from it and-" Jackie gritted his teeth and tried not to throw up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Shendu stood glaring at the four humans. Bits of what had been a white sofa and a crate of who-knows-what fish product sat smoldering in one corner of the room. A pile of scared enforcers stood in the other (once again attempting an invisibility act and failing) staring at the smoldering bits.  
  
"Uh, nevermind?" Finn said. Chow stepped forward and smiled really, really big, "Uh, yeah! What we MEANT was, we'd LOVE to keep helping you out with the demon portals and stuff." Ratso nodded. "Uh huh" "I'm glad you decided that." Shendu said. He turned his back on them, letting them leave the room with their hides. In the hall, Shendu's keen hearing picked up, "You're an idiot!" "I whole heartedly agree." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"SHENDU!" The demon tossed his head around in surprise at his sister's voice. The image of the blue demon sorceress appeared on the large, full-body mirror behind him. Shendu's mighty demeanor with the humans was suddenly pushed aside for the sniveling, suck up one he reserved for his siblings. "Sister Bai! Ah, nice to see you. Doing well I trust?"  
  
"Cut it, Shendu!" Bai Tsa snapped at him. "What are you doing out of the human host??"  
  
"I, uh, well you see….."  
  
"Nevermind. We'll discuss THAT later. Now, I have been waiting here for my portal to open, and oddly enough, it hasn't! Why is that Shendu? Am I took think that PERHAPS Chan's demise is not completed?"  
  
"Aahhhlllmost is. Came just this close-"  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD?!"  
  
"Not quite!"  
  
"He either is or he is not. From what you say, it seems he is most decidedly NOT. Shendu, I grow increasingly impatient with you!"  
  
Shendu shifted his weight nervously and held out a hand in apology, "Ah, Sister, I have OF COURSE been doing all I can to remove Jackie Chan and proceed to release you. It is but a MINOR delay, I assure you!"  
  
"Shendu, no more little side quests! I want out of here NOW! You got that?"  
  
"Ahh, yes, Sister Bai! I was just about to-"  
  
"I had better be out of this realm and into that one before the end of the week or you will live to regret it!" and with that, she disappeared, leaving only Shendu's reflection for him to look at. Shendu muttered an insult in Chinese under his breath.  
  
Screw killing Jackie Chan for now. He'd go ahead and just open the portal. Now that he wasn't stuck to Valmont, he had no reason to want the success of his siblings. Who cares if Bai Tsa got sucked back in? He never liked her anyway.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
"You look better." Jade said. "I should hope so." Jackie pointed out. Just about anything looked better than his leg with it's fresh wounds and blood everywhere. He leaned on his crutch and headed upstairs. "You done your homework?" "Ahh, not yet." "Do that now, please." He said politely. Jade groaned but obeyed him and retrieved her assignment from her backpack.  
  
Jackie assailed the stairs shakily, weight never touching his left leg. At the top, he chose the room Valmont was in to enter. "Knock knock?" He said. Valmont looked up from a book he was reading. Some law fiction Jackie would have found insanely boring. "Oh, hello. Come in." He said, putting the book down. Jackie plopped himself on the bed. (The same one they had soiled with their coitus a couple days ago)  
  
"Your leg doing okay?" Valmont asked him. Jackie nodded, "It's not giving too much trouble. Then again, I've been better….." Valmont got up from the chair he was in to sit down next to Jackie. "I'm quite sure you have."  
  
He was released from the hospital with white bandages surrounding his lower left leg the morning after it had happened. He had lost a lot of blood, but fortunately not enough for it to be too big a problem. He just couldn't give blood for a while. The thought of a transfusion reminded him too much of events not far in the past.  
  
The nurse had been quite impressed with the size of damage the 'wolf' had done to him. Well, he couldn't exactly tell them a dragon-demon tried to rip his leg off, could he? It was still tender to stand on, so he avoided walking whenever he could. He was going to be staying at Uncle's (Section 13 seemed too much of a trial for him, especially getting in and out.) and so, Jade was too. With all five people there, it was a little cramped. Jackie shared Tohru's room while Jade got to sleep on a couch. This was chosen as preferable to Uncle's room and smelling garlic all night. Valmont was stuffed, alone, in the room he had been discovered in.  
  
Jackie leaned his head against Valmont's chest. He was mentally taxed for the day and was just seeking a little unconditional comfort. The crime lord hugged him up close, "Everything alright?" Jackie sighed. "Yeah. Things are just a little….." "Yeah." Valmont kissed his head. Jackie looked up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Captain Black had been concerned. Jackie had been missing from his mind for a couple days, and then he had shown up with half his leg practically torn off. Jackie had, of course (because he's Jackie), explained everything. Black had been quite a bit pissed when the story was over, both at Jackie for keeping the kidnaps a secret and at his friend's near death.  
  
Jackie knew just how Black felt. He remembered when Black had almost been killed by the dragon talisman. Funny, he wasn't so pissed at Valmont for that anymore. Maybe he should be. It was a little conflicting to have a best friend and a lover who are mortal enemies. What would Gus say if he ever found out about them? More conflicting was to be in love with a criminal, a crime lord no less. Jackie vaguely wondered if Valmont had ever actually killed some one. That wasn't too pleasant a thought, so he pushed it out of his mind. The warm body next to him didn't seem capable of anything but love.  
  
Black was all too happy to hear all about the Dark Hand's hide out at the fish cannery, and he had surely reported it to his superiors by now. Oddly, telling him about Valmont staying with him seemed to 'slip' Jackie's mind. Oops.  
  
Uncle hadn't said anything about Valmont still staying with them. Jackie did catch a couple odd looks from all three of the other people when he and Valmont were strangely nice to eachother or stood a little too close. Uncle was the only one of them who knew about his 'orientation,' and was probably suspicious. "You can't keep me hidden forever….." Jackie worried about his family's acceptance. It would most certainly be a long stretch to hope for any. No, now was hardly the time for such a bombshell.  
  
  
  
Jade stood in the hall hugging her homework to her chest. She glanced around and headed back downstairs quickly. Of all the things she expected to find Jackie doing, THAT was the last.  
  
  
  
---------------Time Passes Alarmingly Fast---------------------------------- ------------  
  
Finn splashed water on his face to try and wake himself up. He blinked sleepy-eyed at his reflection. His still wet hair hung down in his face, and he left it there. "Another great day of doing nothing. And in between, being yelled at and threatened. I can't wait."  
  
The redhead went to his closet and went through the mess of flares and large lapels to find his favorite white suit. He lethargically threw it on, making sure to leave a couple buttons undone at the top. That was when he finally grabbed a comb and slicked back the red tangle.  
  
He checked himself out in the mirror. "Mmm. Lookin' good." He said, pulling the collar up and adjusting it. Finn leaned across the counter, grinning, to look at how clean his teeth were. He had opened the drawer to look for floss when his hand ran across a toothbrush that normally wasn't there. Picking the thing up, he found it was a white and teal 'Reach' that didn't belong to him. It was Chow's.  
  
Finn's eyes narrowed. The object rose a knot in his throat. Chow had taken to totally ignoring him lately. Finn had been dejected before. But this was different.  
  
He held the brush tightly for a moment before looking away. It hurt too much to look at it. He considered a second, then put it gingerly back and shut the drawer.  
  
Maybe, it's owner would come back for it.  
  
Maybe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ratso was glad when Shendu had allowed him to continue attempting to solve the puzzle that was the Pan Ku box. He played around with the box a lot. Not only was it a challenge, but it kept his mind occupied. Chow was in the room with him, hanging himself over a box, exaggerating his boredom. He was poking buttons on the camera in his hand.  
  
"Somehow, the zoom button was more entertaining an hour ago." He said. "I almost got it, I'm sure." Ratso said, ignoring Chow's comment. The Asian enforcer stared at him a moment, "Geez, how can you possibly stand messing with that thing for such a long time?" "Its fun." Ratso said, raising an eyebrow. "Sure."  
  
Chow turned on the camera and started recording tuna crates. "Tuna. More tuna. Whoa, watch out! Dolphin-Safe tuna! Hmm. Suddenly I'm hungry. Hey, look at that! SALMON! No, wait, it's tuna."  
  
"Hey, Chow." "Yes, Game-Geek?" Chow said, swinging the camera around to record the other man. "You wanna turn that off?" "Fine." He pressed the little red button and it stopped recording. "Everything okay with you and Finn?" Ratso asked. Chow paused for a second, "Why do you ask?" Ratso shrugged and looked back at the Pan Ku box, "Well, you've been avoid eachother. You seemed kinda tense earlier. You two fightin' or something?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business," Chow snapped. Ratso recoiled, "Sorry." He said. Chow sighed. He and Finn had not talked in a while. It was a stupid thing, he knew it, and he was the only one who could fix it. But, somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to say the truth. Maybe that in itself was reason enough not to say anything. At least, that's what he told himself. "It's nothing. Don't let it keep you up." He stopped leaning on the box and turned to leave when a light started to glow from the Pan Ku box. "Yes!" Ratso said in triumph. "Chow, get a shot of this!" The magic box rose out of his hands and a beam of light lit up a map. Chow turned the camera on it. "What is that, Rome?" "Oh boy! I like spaghetti!"  
  
  
  
---------------Time Passes Alarmingly Fast---------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
Shendu was contented to pad along behind the humans down the dark Italian street. Tall walls towered on either side of them, hiding his dragony form in the shadows. Chow was in front of the party, holding the Pan Ku box and a fold out tourist's map of the city. Ratso wondered along next to him, pointing out something on the map every once and a while. Finn was lagging behind them both, playing with a bit of paper. Shendu thought about telling him to knock it off, but decided to ignore it instead. Hak Foo was not present, as he seemed very good at being since Valmont and Shendu had been separated.  
  
Because he no longer controlled Valmont, the crime lord's call could not be made for a DH jet to fly to Rome. Luckily, though, he had a few high-rank Dark Hand enforcers in his pocket under the threat of flaming death. Most people in the organization would follow Finn's order alone. The whole place knew Finn as a kind of right hand guy to Valmont, something he probably didn't deserve. (few knew how very little 'Big V' really liked him) At any rate, they had their jet, and their pilot, and now they were in a deserted street in Rome, following the Pan Ku box's directions.  
  
So long as Jackie Chan didn't show up before Shendu was out of there, everything would go just fine. Then again, when did anything ever go 'just fine?'  
  
They approached the end of the street, where it spilt out into some sort of a round plaza, when the Pan Ku box began to glow an eerie green. Chow paused a moment in surprise, then continued to walk forward. "Looks like we found it." He said passingly. Suddenly, the box shot from his hand and flew through the air. It lodged above a door where light surrounded it momentarily before a red portal frame expanded itself outwards.  
  
All being stood back as the purple swirls were penetrated from the demon realm. A great blue hand reach out before the whole creature slithered through. The blue water sorceress emerged fully into the square and stretched her arms with a pleased sigh while the portal quietly closed itself. "So nice to be free! Banishment is highly overrated." She said in her bubbly voice.  
  
Shendu stepped forward to greet her pleasantly, "A heartfelt welcome back, Sister Bai." "Shendu. Am I too hasty to trust that you have finished your set task? Or have you somehow bypassed failure for once?" Shendu paused. "Ahhh….." A good while had past since he tasted Jackie Chan's blood, and he had not made an effort on the mortal's life since. He in fact hadn't seen Jackie Chan since then. Three choices then: Lie, avoid, or run like hell.  
  
Unfortunately, a healed Jackie Chan chose that moment to do a very good job of answering for him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
Free jokes just for fun:  
  
1) Two pretzels were walking down the street and one was assaulted (a salted)  
  
2) Two apples were sitting in an oven. One says to the other, "Boy it's hot in here!" And the other one says, "Oh my god, it's a talking apple!!!"  
  
Hahahaa!  
  
*Does Jackie OWN that green car he was driving in that one western episode? Uncle's dialogue sure made it seem like that. So, where does he put it? You never see it. He never drives it. What's up with Jackie's car??? 


	13. Blood is Thicker Than Water

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds.  
  
Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not. Please don't expect any Shakespeare, Nivin or Wells here; this is a fanfiction site and all the stories are amateur. So I'm sorry if I'm not a best-seller novelist. Just don't flame me.  
  
Warning, me just talking randomly here: Viper's an idiot. If Jackie's going to be in a heterosexual relationship, it should be with Portia Martendale (That hot Indian girl from that episode where they try to dry up the Ganges with the sutras) He obviously liked her! And she was evil! Always a plus!  
  
Bleeding Hearts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Viper sat alone in her hotel room. Shendu had left for Rome, so she had no reason to stay at the hideout. It wasn't like she was being detained or anything. It wasn't the cannery anymore; not after the police raid. No one was there when it happened (haha, silly police) because the enforcers actually had enough sense to move now that Chan knew all about their place.  
  
She had caught the better end of Shendu's anger the first couple weeks following the attempted Chan rescue. The demon had been rather pissed about missing out on killing Chan both times. Somehow, he blamed her for his defeat at the shop.  
  
But, he was a hot head and an over-reactor, and soon got over it. He'd warmed up to her presence a little since then, but not as much as she'd have liked, of course. He put up with her, and that was just fine for now.  
  
"My boss must wonder where the hell I am." She mused out loud. Viper stood up and wondered over phone. She hesitated before picking it up and dialing the front desk. "Yes, hello, this is room 126. -Ah, fine, thank you. Are there any messages for me?"  
  
She fixed herself a cup of coffee while listening to progressingly angry messages from her corespondents and employers. Eventually she ran across one that was actually concerned about her- her supervisor. "No, I'm not dead….. yet." She muttered to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Chan!" "The chi wizard!" Bai Tsa screamed in pure fury when she saw three figures lurking nearby. Her eyes went immediately to the hand that held a gourd. "Shendu, you worthless- Make yourself useful!" She ranted, pointing at the enemy. "Shendu? SHENDU!" The cowardly demon was attempting to sneak away discreetly in the shadows. His sister grabbed him up by the tail, quite painfully, and tossed his light body on the ground between her and the chi wizard, who had panickedly pulled out the chi ingredients and started reciting his incantation.  
  
Not waiting for assistance by her sniveling brother, the blue demon flowed forward to overtake the old man and stop his spell before it accomplished its task. However, Jackie Chan's quick reflexes stopped her before she could attack. Shendu watched rather stupidly from behind. 'That man can't let me alone, can he? Might as well help. I'm next in line." He shot a glare at the enforcers, "What are you waiting for???" They all gave eachother a look before taking the order. Shendu smiled and slunk away to safety.  
  
Uncle's chant was interrupted upon assault by Ratso, who held him tight with an arm around his neck. Chow acted fast and took the gourd from him then smashed it on the ground. Tohru stepped in to remove his former 'coworkers' from his Sensei, which was rather easy for a man of his size. Ratso was torn away and the other two thrown to the ground. Intelligent Finn reached inside his coat and pulled out a pistol. He didn't hold onto it for long, for the enormous man quite quickly smacked it out of his hand.  
  
Bai Tsa was having her own trouble with Chan. Until now she had only heard of the exploits of the China man from her brothers and sisters. She hadn't realized just how good a fighter he was. Somehow, her being seven times his size didn't even seem to faze the man or make a lick of difference in who was winning. She screamed bubbly as he clung to the back of her head to avoid her attack. Frustrated, she burst into a puddle of pure water, leaving him stunned, dazed and very wet-bottomed.  
  
The water demon recollected herself behind him, growling. "Jackie Chan, I will destroy you!" She announced. "Ah, now is a bad time. Maybe next week sometime?" Jackie said, shrugging. Bai Tsa swung a hand out to hit him.  
  
"Ayiah." Uncle said, looking for an extra gourd he THOUGHT he brought with him. "Looking for this?" "Thank you, Jade." He took the gourd from her. Something clicked. "Jade! What are you doing here??" "You forgot the gourd at the hotel, duh! Aren't you glad that I brought it to you?" Uncle sighed, "Just stay out of danger." Jade huffed and stood back.  
  
Shendu watched from his perch atop the building as the enforcers and his sister were being beaten rather badly. He growled lowly at the man he hated so much. His normally impenitent mind felt a small pang of conscience, or maybe it was just that Jackie Chan was showing him up again. With his help, perhaps Chan and his little party could be taken out once and for all. He reasoned, and found himself convinced. With a snarl of annoyance, he leapt down to a balcony and then to the tiled street below.  
  
He wasted no time in putting his fire breath to work. His target was Chan himself, who was putting up a good fight against one demon already. Jackie barely had time to avoid the burst of flame. He sprung back and stared at the two opposing creatures, who launched their attack again without waiting for him to gather his senses. Chow screeched a very feminine note as miss directed demon fire blazed past him. Finn also made a noise, but less high pitched.  
  
Chan looked to see if Uncle and Tohru were okay, then was tackled from the side. A flame burnt a small patch of grass where he had stood. Surprised, he looked up to see Valmont. "Chris!!" "You don't think I'd miss the fun, do you?" He pulled Jackie to his feet as fast as he could, then turned to face the sibling sorcerers. "That's the second time you've saved my life." "Just making up the favor."  
  
Tohru wonder around, trying to toss the enforcers off his back. He grunted and fell back as the demon's fight drifted too close to his. He got hold of someone's hand and tossed him over his shoulder towards the demons. It turned out to be Finn, judging by his scream at being trampled underfoot.  
  
Suddenly, a green glow shot out of no where and surrounded the blue sorceress. From the other side of the square came the faint sound of Uncle chanting. Bai Tsa screamed as she rose off the ground and back to the now open portal, "Nooooooooo!!!!" She disappeared through the swirling colors and the door closed, forever.  
  
"I'm gettin outta heeere!" Ratso said before hauling ass. Tohru felt Chow let go and watched as he followed. Shendu was already nowhere to be seen. "Alright! That was so cool! Wooo!!" Jade whooped, dancing out of her spot behind Uncle. "Ayiah." Uncle said softly, expressing his exhaustion at just watching her. "Shendu got away." Jackie said. Uncle whacked him across the forehead with two fingers, "I can seeeee that! What was I supposed to do anyway? I do not have the symbol of the immortal who defeated him!" Jackie frowned, rubbing his head, and watched Uncle tromp pompously away. The four followed him out.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ratso and Chow paused in the alleyway to catch their breath. "That sucked." Ratso said. Chow raised his eyebrow. "Y'think so?"  
  
Chow jerked his head up and looked up and down the alley. "Where's Finn??" Ratso looked up. "I dunno. Last time I saw him he was on top 'a Tohru." "He got thrown off!" Chow said. Fear rippled through him as he remembered screaming. "Maybe he ran off in the other direction." Ratso offered. Chow bit his lip hard and was off down the street, headed back to the square.  
  
He couldn't see much in the dark night. He stood under a wide awning and looked around frantically. Chan and his little posse had left already, and the only sign anyone had been there was upset boxes of goods from some merchant who would be pissed in the morning .  
  
"Finn??" He called. No one answered. Chow ran to the place where he had last seen the redhead enforcer and tried again, "Finn?!" He didn't see anyone. What he did see was blood on the cold street. "Finn?" He said quietly, standing back from the red. His heart sank into his stomach. "Finn?"  
  
A groan of pain caught his attention. It came from his right. Part of a person showed behind a pile of disheveled boxes, white clothes stained thickly. "Finn!?" Chow rushed to pull the boxes off of the hunkered form.  
  
Finn thought he could hear someone talking to him, but he wasn't sure. His mind was cloudy. "Finn!? Finn are you okay??" He groaned again and turned his head, "Chow?" he said weakly, "Chow, is that you?"  
  
The enforcer was badly torn up. Deep gashes covered his torso and one leg. There were two worse than the others, one slicing his belly from one side to the other. It went through skin and muscle, possibly farther; Chow couldn't tell. The other was a deep gouge from his right collar to the bottom left of his ribcage, which looked broken. A cut ran across his left cheek, leaving red all over his shoulder. The right arm couldn't be seen under the dark blood. Finn's breathing was labored and shallow.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Finn let out a weak laugh that turned into a cough. "No." He said. "I'm pretty sure I'm dead." He coughed again. Chow got down and lifted Finn's head. He rested him in his lap, head on his arm. "You'll be alright." He said, not believing it himself. Finn closed his eyes. "They got me pretty good, huh?" He whispered. "You'll be alright." Chow repeated more sternly, a tear stinging at his eye.  
  
They were both still for a moment. Finn's chest heaved heavily and he kept his eyes closed. Chow wondered if he was slipping. Finally, Finn spoke, "No. I'm not." "Don't say that." Chow said. "We'll get you fixed up. You'll heal. I'll go get Ratso and-" "don't leave me." Chow fell quiet and looked over the injured man. Blood ran down from the wounds and over Chow's leg, ruining his pants. He didn't care.  
  
"I won't," Chow ran a hand through the orange hair, brushing it out of Finn's face, "I won't." He continued to stroke his hair comfortingly, fighting to choke back his emotions before they overcame him.  
  
"I love you," Chow breathed, "Finn, I love you." His hand fell back shaking and his head bowed over. Salty tears ran down his cheeks and his breath caught in his throat. "Chow….." Finn said softly. The Asian man hugged him as gently as he could. His body was shaking all over. "You can't die, not now, not like this! I need you!"  
  
"You don't need me." Finn said, his voice raspy and low, almost gone, "You'll be okay." "Finn….." Chow relaxed his grip and Finn rested his head back down. Tears streamed down his face and he had to wipe them away to see clearly. His body convulsed with sobs. "I love you, Chow." Finn said, barely a whisper. Chow held him close, "I love you."  
  
Finn started coughing again, hard and violently. He struggled for his breath and started coughing up blood. Chow hugged him and stroked his hair until the spasms finally stopped. "Ch-Chow," He tried to say through blood filled lungs. "Shhh- no, don't talk." Chow said, petting his good cheek softly. The man obeyed and fell silent. His eyes closed again, pain etched on his face.  
  
Finn's breathing slowed. Chow sat there quietly, tears dry, hugging on to him. He rocked back and forth ever so slightly, finding comfort in the motion.  
  
Chow paused. Finn wasn't breathing. "Finn?" Chow said, "Finn!?" He looked into the redhead's face. It was calm. No breath came. "N-No. D-don't do this to me, Finn! Wake up!" The tears came back, softer this time, running silently down his cheek. "Wake up. Please. Wake up, Finn." He whispered. "Please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
  
  
WAAA! FINN!!!! *tear* I can't believe I just KILLED him! Poor baby!  
  
  
  
I hate writing action scenes. It's all I can do to not start every sentence with 'He' and it's always questionable to give details or not. I hope you liked it anyway. When/if you review, tell me what you think about how long it was.  
  
When I was writing this, I was half-watching a PBS special, so in my half wittedness, I wrote, "Chow bit Ratso hard and was off down the street….." When I went back to read it, I busted my gut laughing. Of course, then Finn died and I cried instead.  
  
Shendu, Dai Guei, Hsi Wu, So Lon, Bai Tsa, Tchangzu, Xiao Fung, Po Kong 


	14. Aftermath

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds. Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ratso wandered back to the place where the seventh demon had emerged, the direction Chow had run off in a panic in. The ally way was dark and he wished he had enough sense to bring a flashlight. He stumbled over a box and cursed at it. "Chow?" He said. He looked around the square and saw nothing in the dim light from the moon. He looked upward at the Coliseum. The white stone shone yellow and it cast an eerie shadow over the street below. Ratso heard slow footsteps to his right and turned, "Chow?" He then paused, wide-eyed and caught his breath. Chow was walking, stone faced, carrying the broken and limp body of Finn. In the shadow's light the blood looked like a jet-black stream, glinting like and evil grin. The black ran across Chow's shirt and down his legs while it completely saturated the redhead, turning his perfectly white suit a deep, dark and foreboding color. Vicious lacerations from talons cut across the man's gut and chest and the left side of his rib cage looked like no bone wasn't beyond repair. His limbs hung down, motionless, and his head fell back limply over the black-sleeved arm. He was still. Not even his chest moved with the soft motion of breath. Ratso swallowed hard and felt his heart sink, as well as his stomach turn. "He's not...?" He said quietly. Chow stopped and looked at the fellow enforcer. He just looked, expressionless and cold. He was red in the cheeks, but not from the cool breeze, and his face was stained with dirt, tears and blood. He paused to look enervatly at Ratso, then broke his gaze and continued to walk away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Captain Black scowled silently at the sniggers behind him. He knew they were most likely based on him. He had seen the stupid writing on the stall in the men's room. Amongst rude phrases and even a limerick or two, there were stupid names like "Black in the Jocks" and "Captain-got-Back." So, he liked to fuck guys! Big deal! He was their superior, and this was totally uncalled for. But, what are you going to do? Fire all of Section 13? Maybe if he ignored it, it would all blow over in time. (A horrible, awful pun entered his mind.) The Captain stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked on. He passed a training room and paused. He wondered if he had subconsciously gone this way on purpose. Jackie was inside training one of Black's men. He didn't notice Black, or at least didn't show it. Jackie looked so good in that outfit. It made him look so... Asian? Blue really was his color. Of course, Black would have thought he looked just as good in anything. Captain Black longed to go in and sweep Jackie around, profess his profound love for the Asian man and catch him up in a long, passionate kiss. He tried his damnedest not too, but ended up imagining it anyway. The raven-haired man hugging his waist, moaning, "I want you so bad Gus..." Their lips locking, their tongues playing, their hands exploring every inch of eachother's bodies... Black jerked back to reality and his himself on the head for allowing such immoral and inappropriate thoughts. Jackie must have noticed him standing there by now. 'I must be making him uncomfortable.' He thought. He watched Jackie get floored by the thick-muscled man then sighed and went on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"You're still around?" Shendu said harshly. Viper peered up at him calmly through jet-black hair. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Shendu grumbled. "Seems that way." The woman walked over to him, "I assume it went badly." She said, looking purposefully at the red stains on his taloned feet. Shendu lifted a claw and licked a bit of the crimson off. "I could use a wash." They were in a dark old building just outside of San Fran. By the looks of it, it was some old nightclub from a million years ago, reduced to peeling paint and an empty neighborhood. It was smaller then the cannery, but it was safe. Shendu, freshly back from Rome, had been sulking in his dragony way and was dreading talking with his siblings Luckily, they were avoidable enough. Lack of mirrors greatly aided him in this eschew mission. "Erm, next time?" Shendu looked at her. He snorted in amusement "Next time. Assuming there is one. Ah, little one. A comforter you are not, but you have your little moments." Viper laughed passively. Shendu, for the first time in a while, grinned good-spiritly. "Shendu, i- ahh," The dragon tipped her head up slightly with a claw gently placed under her chin and licked her cheek. Viper paused at the unexpected affection and just stared back. "Shendu!" The demon yelped and spun around at the athoritive voice. His eyes turned to the culprit, a broken windowpane leaning against the wall. Seven images arranged themselves upon it, not one of them looking pleased. "Rraah, brothers and sisters!" "Shendu, can it." Bai Tsa said. Xiao glared, "You have failed us, Shendu." Tso Lon, with his ever-monotone voice, amusedly said what the sorcerer dreaded, "It is time to return for your penance." All the weasily, caniving, foisting little gears in Shendu's quick mind went to work. He smiled one of his large, fake smiles...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Hey, Chris." "Hrm?" "I brought you dinner." "Oh, thanks." Valmont sat up to receive his food. He had taken to eating in 'his' room or going out. He wasn't very welcome to the table with the Chans. He didn't do too much but sit and think. He had been ignoring the Dark Hand, or what remained of it, completely. That was something he didn't want to deal with right then. He spent most of his time sitting there, reading a book, thinking to himself. Or taking one of Jackie's visits. It was so nice to have some time to themselves. To be together and not have to care about anything else in the world. The man was the reason he was in the shop. To be truthful, he was surprised no one had mentioned the fact that he was still living there when Shendu had been exorcised and he had no reason to stay they knew of. The whole thing was a little suspicious to him. "Careful, it's hot." "Mrm." Jackie paused. Valmont didn't seem okay. "Something wrong?" He asked. Valmont gave him a pitiful smile, "A little something. Its not a problem-" "If something's wrong, tell me." The criminal nodded. "Me. Here." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Your family. Secrets. THAT's what's bothering me." "Then, what do you purpose?" Valmont took a warm sip from a blue and white cup. "First of all, I'd like to know why I'm all the sudden living here. Remember when I first showed up? 'He can stay. But only until I cast exorcism spell!'" The crime lord waggled a finger and attempted to imitate Uncle. "Spell's cast, and I haven't been kicked out yet." Jackie thought about this while Valmont munched a baby carrot with pleasant indifference. "Tell you the truth," Jackie said, "I think he knows." Valmont smirked, "We weren't THAT loud, were we?" "No, I mean it. It's just not like Uncle. There's a wanted crook in his house, and that could have hardly slipped by him." V winced. "Crook's such a harsh word. What you say makes sense though. Not that I know anything about what's normal for the man. Taking it lightly, isn't he?" "I'd like to think that. But who knows?" "Hmm." Valmont said, "Who knows."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The enforcer was walking by the room and just happened to look in on Shendu as he passed by. The demon and girl were talking. Shendu licked a claw. Ratso shuttered. That was probably Finn's blood. Three enforcers had gone to Rome with Shendu, and Ratso was the only one to come back. After finding Finn dead in the shadow of the Collosium, Chow had disapeared. He had taken the body with him, and presumably had taken care of it in whatever way he had found appropriate. It was only fitting, Ratso thought. He hadn't seen the man since that night. For all he knew, Chow could still be in Rome. Maybe, he would never come back. Hak Foo wasn't ever around. He didn't like working for Shendu (not that anyone did) and was especially repelled from the job due to his loyalty to Valmont. No, he never came around. So it was just Shendu, the woman and lonely, sad Ratso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chow looked, blank faced, over the water. The famous red bridge stretched across the expansion. His hair whipped lightly around his face in the wind. Everything had happened so quickly and unexpectedly. He hadn't really thought about just how goddamn dangerous his business with the demon had been. He should have gotten out, gotten out before he got hurt. Before Finn got hurt. It all seemed so surreal, so impossible. Yet, it was true; Finn was gone. He'd never see him again. If only he hadn't wasted their time... Sad? He'd used up most of his sad. He was running on silent anger and depression. Despite his callused exterior, he couldn't push back his emotions. Not this time. This was different. Anger. It hid inside him, hinting at his mind. Teasing him, growing slowly. And the anger looked for someone to blame. It settled on three people. The three people who had made his recent life Hell. And anger seeked retribution.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jade peeked into the dark room. She let her eyes adjust and looked around. Jackie wasn't there. She yawned and, in her sleepy stupor, thought nothing of it. All she wanted was a glass of water and a trip to the bathroom. Only half-awake, the scruffy-haired girl used the WC and got herself a drink, then started to walk groggily back to her bed. A squinty glance at the clock showed that it was 2:20 in the morning. "Murmfl," Jade said. Passing the room at the top off the stairs, she heard snoring. Her muffled mind caught this, 'I didn't know Valmont snored.' "Blah?" 'That's funny!' "Gah." She walked a few steps before stopping. 'I could swear I just heard two different snores.' Jade turned and looked around the cracked-open door. In the dim light coming from a digital clock on the table, she could see two forms curled up together, one with long white hair, the other wearing a blue sweater. 'Oh, Jackie's in there too. Okay.' Pause. "Ahhh!" Jade backed away from the door and headed back towards her bed. She lay down but took a while to get to sleep. She could hear their snores.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Chow?!" "Oh. Yeah, it's me." Ratso got up to greet the fellow enforcer, "You came back." "Kinda." Chow listed to one side and didn't look at Ratso. "Hey. You alright?" Ratso said softly. Chow frowned and shifted his weight. "No. Where's Shendu?" "Upstairs." They were both quiet. Then the small enforcer took a deep breath and said, "Life sucks, Ratso." He turned to leave the room, "And in the end, you always die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
HAHAHAHA! Black in the Jox! Get it? Hahaha! Poor Cappy B, I'm so mean to him.  
  
I found chopsticks in my kitchen today! I ate dinner with em! It made my day. 


	15. Strawberry Fields Forever (?)

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds. Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh yes, I'm a genius!" Shendu said, quite pleased with himself. Viper snorted in amusement and continued painting her nails. "What was that supposed to mean!?" Shendu snapped. "Nothing." Viper said, ignoring his temper. "Wha'cha got cooking up in that noggin of yours this time?" "Oooo." Shendu said, "Something mean and nasty! Oh hoh! Yes, yes. No special little plan this time, only ACTION! I will have my little revenge! Heehee! I will win. I will get my way. After all I deserve it!" "That's right, Hon'." "Until further notice, you shall refer to me as 'Shendu: Most Maniacal Future Ruler of the World!' Hahaahahah!" Vi raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh... you been dippin into the catnip, Shendu?" The demon walked back and forth snickering to himself. "No. I'm just rather elated! Oh, my problems are going away! Tee dee hee dee hee." He collapsed on the couch giggling in a deep voice, which sounded extremely odd and was very disturbing. Viper stared with a rather worried look on her face. "Okay, I give up. What drugs are you on?" Shendu's sneery dragon face twisted the best smile it could. He tossed a zip-lock baggy at her. The woman looked over it for about HALF a second before jumping up, yelling and brandishing the bag. "You little crap weasel!! This was MINE! I can't believe you did ALL of it!!" She turned the bag upside down and shook it. The demon shrugged mindlessly. After releasing the most exasperated sigh she could, Viper sat back down.  
  
----------------------------TIME LAPSE---Dootie doot doot dooty!------------ ---  
  
"Shendu, where're you going??" The golden demon swung around, " Bismillah! You are an insufferable wretch!" He backed up from the door he had plan on using as an exit. Viper looked pretty confused. "Where're you going?" She repeated. He tipped her head with one claw in that charming way he always did to shut her up, "I'm leaving. Without you, Little One." She huffed, "To get in trouble, no doubt. Something I'd never approve of, of course, seeing as you won't tell me where you're going..." A little purple spot of glowing energy formed in Shendu's clasped paws. "Mei wo sai, mei wo sai-" Viper got a very blank look in her face then turned and left the room. Shendu growled after her and trotted out the door on all fours. Being a demon sorcerer had its perks. It was very dark but the lights of inner city San Francisco lit up the night, causing all sorts of eerie shadows down alleys and along the sides of the streets. Shendu skulked around in these shadows, almost becoming one himself in his fluid stealth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Ah, Jade. I don't want you to complain about it. You're grades are slipping already, you need to do your homework. Do you need help?" Jade hung her head and mumbled, "No." She gave a brief dirty look at Valmont, who was standing behind her uncle, then went up the stairs towards her attic refuge. Jackie and Valmont looked at eachother, silently saying 'What was that?' "I guess she still doesn't like me." V said with a wry grin. "Can you blame her, really?" Jackie said, shrugging. Valmont looked back and forth behind him. "What're you doing?" Jackie asked, one eyebrow raised. "Checking to see if the coast is clear." "Is it?" "It is." The white haired man came forward and picked Jackie up off his feet in a hug and spun him in a circle. The shorter man made a part-surprised, part-scared, part-pleased sort of sound. Valmont kissed him quickly and sat him back down. Jackie adjusted his shirt and fixed his hair. "Ahem." His cheeks were red. Valmont just smiled in that extra-sweet way. "What?" he put a finger on Jackie's bottom lip. "Maybe we can do something together tomorrow? Just the two of us." The Asian man took the Brit's finger off his mouth, "Sounds good." He started walking to the stairs, "But right now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." "Which bed?" "Mine." "Then I do mind."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Shendu perched on the boxes outside the building, keeping himself above the unattractive dirt and such on the ground. The soft glow of yellow light shone over his head, coming from an open window. It was all too convenient. But, for now, rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jackie doubled over laughing at Chris (Today he was just plain Chris, not the white haired crime lord Valmont) who was being attacked by an angry goose. "It's not funny!" He said, trying to beat off the attacking bird. It honked at him and he made little scared sound. He kicked it squarely in the throat with a fine Italian shoe and ran away, retreating to the safety of Jackie's side. "I don't like it here." Jackie sighed, "Don't do that. C'mon, it was just one goose. It's your fault anyway, you're the one who tried to feed it a napkin." Valmont grinned sheepishly. "Maybe," he said. "But he's the one who ate it." The fuddled goose honked in annoyance, looking for the person he was chasing a moment before. Valmont growled at it. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday." Valmont laughed and half-hugged him with one arm, "You know you're the only bird for me!" Jackie made a face at him, "You're calling me your bird?? I don't think I like that term." "Sorry." V said, not meaning it. They were at a public park, taking a 'walk about.' It was Jackie's idea, just something to get out of the house. It wasn't the most thrilling activity, but it alright. Anything together was a good time. There hadn't been sign of Shendu since Rome and everyone was settling into a kind of normalcy. Wherever the demon was, he wasn't bothering them and that was just fine. Valmont had left the Dark Hand stagnate for a long time now. He told himself he was just too spent and didn't feel like it. Jackie told himself Valmont had changed his ways. It was hard to tell which was the truth. The two men had been savoring their time together. After all they had been through, it was bliss to get a breath of fresh air. Still they avoid making known their true relationship. They made a good enough act of being merely acquaintances, or perhaps even, as insane as it sounded, friends. The subject matter became silently taboo to all within the shop and no questions ever were brought up. Secretly, everyone felt awkward Jackie and Jade were still living with Uncle; if they moved out Valmont would have to too. Jackie figured he would eventually, but he was enjoying his happy little rut for the time being.  
  
Valmont bought them both a drink from a concession stand...  
  
Valmont was attacked suddenly by a honking mad-goose. He responded by screaming and jumping back, spilling his already warm soda all over Jackie whose eyes were wide open in surprised.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Shendu's head perked up at a sound above it. He turned towards the window. Inside, someone was bustling about. A few muttered words told him it was Jackie Chan. A sly little smile crossed his dragony face. "Jackie, is this what you were talking about?" Valmont's voice. Oh, all too convenient! The demon's golden-bronze tail slung back and forth at his building adrenaline. Now or never. He reached for a little pack bound about his waist while sending a couple shadowkhan to quietly guard the door to the room the two were in. Inside the pack- magic. Not very complicated stuff, just a sort of incapacitator he looked up in the 'Magic Book of Shendu.' It too was all so convenient. He would have to actually get some of the bluish powder on them, and it took a while, so he'd have to make sure they didn't go off where he couldn't find them or alert the chi wizard or anything. Hopefully, this would work. He peeked a bony-ridged eye over the windowsill. ('Fools, leaving their window open.') Chan was shirtless (the offending soda-covered mess slung into the laundry) and holding a replacement sweater in his hand. He was talking to Valmont, who had a small container of some sort and a, my god, T- shirt on. Their backs were to him. Shendu was slightly too big to sneak in the room, leaving him one option: bursting in screaming like a deranged, rabid creature-out-of-Hell. So, pack firmly in hand, that's exactly what he did. Breaking some of the bricks around the window down and ruining the window itself, he lunged forward with a death cry. Needless to say, Jackie and Valmont spun around, scared shitless. "BUAAH!!" "AHAHAHH!" "ARRRRRRRRAAWWWWGGGG!!!" The demon went for his archenemy first, tackling him full on, throwing all of his weight into it. Jackie found himself on the floor, pinned down by a hot-breathed, very loud beast that seemed to be gagging him on dust. Valmont came from the right and kicked Shendu in the chest. The demon sorcerer released his catch and rolled over in the opposite direction. Valmont took a threatening fighting stance towards Shendu while Jackie was still on the floor, coughing. Shendu roared again and threw himself at Valmont in the same fashion he did to Chan. Valmont dodged the first attack but was caught by the next one. The criminal was slammed against the floor and the wind knocked out of him. He struggled to kick the menace off of him, but failed. He was surprised when he was let up. Valmont sat up and dusted himself off. Shendu was on the other side of the room from him. The demon had sat back on his haunches and was looking at him with the face of a curious puppy. Looking to his right he found Jackie, out cold. "Jackie?!" He said, stressing his voice in an uncomfortable way. The man didn't respond. He didn't LOOK hurt. Valmont's look shot daggers at Shendu. "What did you do to him?!?!" He growled. Shendu showed his teeth in a playful way that could only be interpreted as a smile. Valmont stood up to fight and suddenly felt a feeling of weakness in his limbs that buckled him. He gasped and fell back to the floor. Confused and scared, he tried to stand again and collapsed. The room started to blur out of focus around him, leaving only rough shapes. The edged of his sight seemed to be closing in. His heavy breathing was the last thing he heard before everything went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Have you seen Drew, Madison?" Jade asked, tugging on the girl's arm. She shook her head. "No. Why?" "No reason." She muttered and left. She scanned the crowded hallway and caught glimpse of an orange hat. Jade worked her way through the throng of kids to reach it. Drew was at his locker. Big duh! "Hey, Drew!" She called. The boy turned to look at her. "Hi Jade. Beat up any ninjas this weekend?" She ignored the comment, "No. I want to talk to you. It's kind of important." "Well, uh- Aii!" She grabbed him around the wrist and drug him down the hall. He came along, only half-willingly. Suddenly, she ducked into the girl's bathroom and took him with her. "JADE! THIS IS THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Drew said, panicking. "Don't worry, no one saw you go in." Drew gritted his teeth and looked around nervously. "Hey... your bathroom's a lot nicer than ours. Jade pressed up against the door to keep other people out. "I have to talk to you." Drew twiddled his fingers and coughed. "Uh, okay." Jade paused, trying to think of a way to say what she wanted just right. "Say this guy used to beat you and your brothers and sisters up all the time." "Maynard." "Ha. Yeah, kinda. Okay, say he does that. Then what would you think if, ah, your big sister started going out with him?" "Jessie and Maynard??" "Not necessarily those two, it's just the principle. Is it, like, would you be okay with it? SHOULD you?" "Ah, I guess I'd be mad. I mean, it's Maynard-" "It's not Maynard..." "-not Maynard. I wouldn't be okay with it! Yeah. But, I guess if they-" Drew shuttered. "-LIKED eachother... it'd be okay." "It'd be okay? I mean if they really liked eachother a lot? Even though he used to be mean to you and stuff?" "I still wouldn't like him." "Then, ah, what if it isn't your sister going out with him: it's your brother?" Drew paused to check if he heard correctly. "Ahhh, Jade. I'm starting to worry about you." The bell rang outside. "Ah, it's time for class. We better not be late." Drew made motion for the door handle, but Jade blocked him. "That's not all I wanted to talk to you about. Drew, have you ever like liked someone?" Drew was pale in the face at the questioning. "Ahhh, Jade, we should go to class!" "Drew!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tohru stood on the balcony overlooking the shop looking at the upstairs room and scratching his head. Just a moment ago he was SURE a really loud noise had come from up there. But the room had been empty- devoid of people. But he did find a broken window and a chunk out of the wall. And he couldn't find Jackie anywhere. Something happened- something was wrong. If only Uncle would carry a cell phone. (And not beat it to pieces every time it made a noise) Well, poop. The only thing to do in this kind of situation was obvious.  
  
Tohru went to the cabinet and pulled out a big box of cookies. Oh yeah. Cookies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
Haha. Shenny's a druggy! Now that's good children's TV!  
  
I'll probably not post any chapters in July as I'll be out of town.  
  
Say it quickly and loudly:  
  
HONKING MAD-GOOSE!!!!! 


	16. Starry Eyed Surprise (nothin' to do with...

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds. Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ratso wandered back to the place where the seventh demon had emerged, the direction Chow had run off in a panic in. The ally way was dark and he wished he had enough sense to bring a flashlight. He stumbled over a box and cursed at it. "Chow?" He said. He looked around the square and saw nothing in the dim light from the moon. He looked upward at the Coliseum. The white stone shone yellow and it cast an eerie shadow over the street below. Ratso heard slow footsteps to his right and turned, "Chow?" He then paused, wide-eyed and caught his breath. Chow was walking, stone faced, carrying the broken and limp body of Finn. In the shadow's light the blood looked like a jet-black stream, glinting like and evil grin. The black ran across Chow's shirt and down his legs while it completely saturated the redhead, turning his perfectly white suit a deep, dark and foreboding color. Vicious lacerations from talons cut across the man's gut and chest and the left side of his rib cage looked like no bone wasn't beyond repair. His limbs hung down, motionless, and his head fell back limply over the black-sleeved arm. He was still. Not even his chest moved with the soft motion of breath. Ratso swallowed hard and felt his heart sink, as well as his stomach turn. "He's not...?" He said quietly. Chow stopped and looked at the fellow enforcer. He just looked, expressionless and cold. He was red in the cheeks, but not from the cool breeze, and his face was stained with dirt, tears and blood. He paused to look enervatly at Ratso, then broke his gaze and continued to walk away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Captain Black scowled silently at the sniggers behind him. He knew they were most likely based on him. He had seen the stupid writing on the stall in the men's room. Amongst rude phrases and even a limerick or two, there were stupid names like "Black in the Jocks" and "Captain-got-Back." So, he liked to fuck guys! Big deal! He was their superior, and this was totally uncalled for. But, what are you going to do? Fire all of Section 13? Maybe if he ignored it, it would all blow over in time. (A horrible, awful pun entered his mind.) The Captain stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked on. He passed a training room and paused. He wondered if he had subconsciously gone this way on purpose. Jackie was inside training one of Black's men. He didn't notice Black, or at least didn't show it. Jackie looked so good in that outfit. It made him look so... Asian? Blue really was his color. Of course, Black would have thought he looked just as good in anything. Captain Black longed to go in and sweep Jackie around, profess his profound love for the Asian man and catch him up in a long, passionate kiss. He tried his damnedest not too, but ended up imagining it anyway. The raven-haired man hugging his waist, moaning, "I want you so bad Gus..." Their lips locking, their tongues playing, their hands exploring every inch of eachother's bodies... Black jerked back to reality and his himself on the head for allowing such immoral and inappropriate thoughts. Jackie must have noticed him standing there by now. 'I must be making him uncomfortable.' He thought. He watched Jackie get floored by the thick-muscled man then sighed and went on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"You're still around?" Shendu said harshly. Viper peered up at him calmly through jet-black hair. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Shendu grumbled. "Seems that way." The woman walked over to him, "I assume it went badly." She said, looking purposefully at the red stains on his taloned feet. Shendu lifted a claw and licked a bit of the crimson off. "I could use a wash." They were in a dark old building just outside of San Fran. By the looks of it, it was some old nightclub from a million years ago, reduced to peeling paint and an empty neighborhood. It was smaller then the cannery, but it was safe. Shendu, freshly back from Rome, had been sulking in his dragony way and was dreading talking with his siblings Luckily, they were avoidable enough. Lack of mirrors greatly aided him in this eschew mission. "Erm, next time?" Shendu looked at her. He snorted in amusement "Next time. Assuming there is one. Ah, little one. A comforter you are not, but you have your little moments." Viper laughed passively. Shendu, for the first time in a while, grinned good-spiritly. "Shendu, i- ahh," The dragon tipped her head up slightly with a claw gently placed under her chin and licked her cheek. Viper paused at the unexpected affection and just stared back. "Shendu!" The demon yelped and spun around at the athoritive voice. His eyes turned to the culprit, a broken windowpane leaning against the wall. Seven images arranged themselves upon it, not one of them looking pleased. "Rraah, brothers and sisters!" "Shendu, can it." Bai Tsa said. Xiao glared, "You have failed us, Shendu." Tso Lon, with his ever-monotone voice, amusedly said what the sorcerer dreaded, "It is time to return for your penance." All the weasily, caniving, foisting little gears in Shendu's quick mind went to work. He smiled one of his large, fake smiles...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Hey, Chris." "Hrm?" "I brought you dinner." "Oh, thanks." Valmont sat up to receive his food. He had taken to eating in 'his' room or going out. He wasn't very welcome to the table with the Chans. He didn't do too much but sit and think. He had been ignoring the Dark Hand, or what remained of it, completely. That was something he didn't want to deal with right then. He spent most of his time sitting there, reading a book, thinking to himself. Or taking one of Jackie's visits. It was so nice to have some time to themselves. To be together and not have to care about anything else in the world. The man was the reason he was in the shop. To be truthful, he was surprised no one had mentioned the fact that he was still living there when Shendu had been exorcised and he had no reason to stay they knew of. The whole thing was a little suspicious to him. "Careful, it's hot." "Mrm." Jackie paused. Valmont didn't seem okay. "Something wrong?" He asked. Valmont gave him a pitiful smile, "A little something. Its not a problem-" "If something's wrong, tell me." The criminal nodded. "Me. Here." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Your family. Secrets. THAT's what's bothering me." "Then, what do you purpose?" Valmont took a warm sip from a blue and white cup. "First of all, I'd like to know why I'm all the sudden living here. Remember when I first showed up? 'He can stay. But only until I cast exorcism spell!'" The crime lord waggled a finger and attempted to imitate Uncle. "Spell's cast, and I haven't been kicked out yet." Jackie thought about this while Valmont munched a baby carrot with pleasant indifference. "Tell you the truth," Jackie said, "I think he knows." Valmont smirked, "We weren't THAT loud, were we?" "No, I mean it. It's just not like Uncle. There's a wanted crook in his house, and that could have hardly slipped by him." V winced. "Crook's such a harsh word. What you say makes sense though. Not that I know anything about what's normal for the man. Taking it lightly, isn't he?" "I'd like to think that. But who knows?" "Hmm." Valmont said, "Who knows."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The enforcer was walking by the room and just happened to look in on Shendu as he passed by. The demon and girl were talking. Shendu licked a claw. Ratso shuttered. That was probably Finn's blood. Three enforcers had gone to Rome with Shendu, and Ratso was the only one to come back. After finding Finn dead in the shadow of the Collosium, Chow had disapeared. He had taken the body with him, and presumably had taken care of it in whatever way he had found appropriate. It was only fitting, Ratso thought. He hadn't seen the man since that night. For all he knew, Chow could still be in Rome. Maybe, he would never come back. Hak Foo wasn't ever around. He didn't like working for Shendu (not that anyone did) and was especially repelled from the job due to his loyalty to Valmont. No, he never came around. So it was just Shendu, the woman and lonely, sad Ratso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chow looked, blank faced, over the water. The famous red bridge stretched across the expansion. His hair whipped lightly around his face in the wind. Everything had happened so quickly and unexpectedly. He hadn't really thought about just how goddamn dangerous his business with the demon had been. He should have gotten out, gotten out before he got hurt. Before Finn got hurt. It all seemed so surreal, so impossible. Yet, it was true; Finn was gone. He'd never see him again. If only he hadn't wasted their time... Sad? He'd used up most of his sad. He was running on silent anger and depression. Despite his callused exterior, he couldn't push back his emotions. Not this time. This was different. Anger. It hid inside him, hinting at his mind. Teasing him, growing slowly. And the anger looked for someone to blame. It settled on three people. The three people who had made his recent life Hell. And anger seeked retribution.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jade peeked into the dark room. She let her eyes adjust and looked around. Jackie wasn't there. She yawned and, in her sleepy stupor, thought nothing of it. All she wanted was a glass of water and a trip to the bathroom. Only half-awake, the scruffy-haired girl used the WC and got herself a drink, then started to walk groggily back to her bed. A squinty glance at the clock showed that it was 2:20 in the morning. "Murmfl," Jade said. Passing the room at the top off the stairs, she heard snoring. Her muffled mind caught this, 'I didn't know Valmont snored.' "Blah?" 'That's funny!' "Gah." She walked a few steps before stopping. 'I could swear I just heard two different snores.' Jade turned and looked around the cracked-open door. In the dim light coming from a digital clock on the table, she could see two forms curled up together, one with long white hair, the other wearing a blue sweater. 'Oh, Jackie's in there too. Okay.' Pause. "Ahhh!" Jade backed away from the door and headed back towards her bed. She lay down but took a while to get to sleep. She could hear their snores.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Chow?!" "Oh. Yeah, it's me." Ratso got up to greet the fellow enforcer, "You came back." "Kinda." Chow listed to one side and didn't look at Ratso. "Hey. You alright?" Ratso said softly. Chow frowned and shifted his weight. "No. Where's Shendu?" "Upstairs." They were both quiet. Then the small enforcer took a deep breath and said, "Life sucks, Ratso." He turned to leave the room, "And in the end, you always die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
HAHAHAHA! Black in the Jox! Get it? Hahaha! Poor Cappy B, I'm so mean to him.  
  
I found chopsticks in my kitchen today! I ate dinner with em! It made my day. 


	17. Scooyum Scooyum Bum Bum BeeDoo! (again,...

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds. Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh yes, I'm a genius!" Shendu said, quite pleased with himself. Viper snorted in amusement and continued painting her nails. "What was that supposed to mean!?" Shendu snapped. "Nothing." Viper said, ignoring his temper. "Wha'cha got cooking up in that noggin of yours this time?" "Oooo." Shendu said, "Something mean and nasty! Oh hoh! Yes, yes. No special little plan this time, only ACTION! I will have my little revenge! Heehee! I will win. I will get my way. After all I deserve it!" "That's right, Hon'." "Until further notice, you shall refer to me as 'Shendu: Most Maniacal Future Ruler of the World!' Hahaahahah!" Vi raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh... you been dipmcg into the catnip, Shendu?" The demon walked back and forth snickering to himself. "No. I'm just rather elated! Oh, my problems are going away! Tee dee hee dee hee." He collapsed on the couch giggling in a deep voice, which sounded extremely odd and was very disturbing. Viper stared with a rather worried look on her face. "Okay, I give up. What drugs are you on?" Shendu's sneery dragon face twisted the best smile it could. He tossed a zip-lock baggy at her. The woman looked over it for about HALF a second before jumping up, yelling and brandishing the bag. "You little crap weasel!! This was MINE! I can't believe you did ALL of it!!" She turned the bag upside down and shook it. The demon shrugged mindlessly. After releasing the most exasperated sigh she could, Viper sat back down.  
  
----------------------------TIME LAPSE---Dootie doot doot dooty!------------ ---  
  
"Shendu, where're you going??" The golden demon swung around, " Bismillah! You are an insufferable wretch!" He backed up from the door he had plan on using as an exit. Viper looked pretty confused. "Where're you going?" She repeated. He tipped her head with one claw in that charming way he always did to shut her up, "I'm leaving. Without you, Little One." She huffed, "To get in trouble, no doubt. Something I'd never approve of, of course, seeing as you won't tell me where you're going..." A little purple spot of glowing energy formed in Shendu's clasped paws. "Mei wo sai, mei wo sai-" Viper got a very blank look in her face then turned and left the room. Shendu growled after her and trotted out the door on all fours. Being a demon sorcerer had its perks. It was very dark but the lights of inner city San Francisco lit up the night, causing all sorts of eerie shadows down alleys and along the sides of the streets. Shendu skulked around in these shadows, almost becoming one himself in his fluid stealth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Ah, Jade. I don't want you to complain about it. You're grades are slipping already, you need to do your homework. Do you need help?" Jade hung her head and mumbled, "No." She gave a brief dirty look at Valmont, who was standing behind her uncle, then went up the stairs towards her attic refuge. Jackie and Valmont looked at eachother, silently saying 'What was that?' "I guess she still doesn't like me." V said with a wry grin. "Can you blame her, really?" Jackie said, shrugging. Valmont looked back and forth behind him. "What're you doing?" Jackie asked, one eyebrow raised. "Checking to see if the coast is clear." "Is it?" "It is." The white haired man came forward and picked Jackie up off his feet in a hug and spun him in a circle. The shorter man made a part-surprised, part-scared, part-pleased sort of sound. Valmont kissed him quickly and sat him back down. Jackie adjusted his shirt and fixed his hair. "Ahem." His cheeks were red. Valmont just smiled in that extra-sweet way. "What?" he put a finger on Jackie's bottom lip. "Maybe we can do something together tomorrow? Just the two of us." The Asian man took the Brit's finger off his mouth, "Sounds good." He started walking to the stairs, "But right now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." "Which bed?" "Mine." "Then I do mind."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Shendu perched on the boxes outside the building, keeping himself above the unattractive dirt and such on the ground. The soft glow of yellow light shone over his head, coming from an open window. It was all too convenient. But, for now, rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Jackie doubled over laughing at Chris (Today he was just plain Chris, not the white haired crime lord Valmont) who was being attacked by an angry goose. "It's not funny!" He said, trying to beat off the attacking bird. It honked at him and he made little scared sound. He kicked it squarely in the throat with a fine Italian shoe and ran away, retreating to the safety of Jackie's side. "I don't like it here." Jackie sighed, "Don't do that. C'mon, it was just one goose. It's your fault anyway, you're the one who tried to feed it a napkin." Valmont grinned sheepishly. "Maybe," he said. "But he's the one who ate it." The fuddled goose honked in annoyance, looking for the person he was chasing a moment before. Valmont growled at it. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday." Valmont laughed and half-hugged him with one arm, "You know you're the only bird for me!" Jackie made a face at him, "You're calling me your bird?? I don't think I like that term." "Sorry." V said, not meaning it. They were at a public park, taking a 'walk about.' It was Jackie's idea, just something to get out of the house. It wasn't the most thrilling activity, but it alright. Anything together was a good time. There hadn't been sign of Shendu since Rome and everyone was settling into a kind of normalcy. Wherever the demon was, he wasn't bothering them and that was just fine. Valmont had left the Dark Hand stagnate for a long time now. He told himself he was just too spent and didn't feel like it. Jackie told himself Valmont had changed his ways. It was hard to tell which was the truth. The two men had been savoring their time together. After all they had been through, it was bliss to get a breath of fresh air. Still they avoid making known their true relationship. They made a good enough act of being merely acquaintances, or perhaps even, as insane as it sounded, friends. The subject matter became silently taboo to all within the shop and no questions ever were brought up. Secretly, everyone felt awkward Jackie and Jade were still living with Uncle; if they moved out Valmont would have to too. Jackie figured he would eventually, but he was enjoying his happy little rut for the time being.  
  
Valmont bought them both a drink from a concession stand...  
  
Valmont was attacked suddenly by a honking mad-goose. He responded by screaming and jumping back, spilling his already warm soda all over Jackie whose eyes were wide open in surprised.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Shendu's head perked up at a sound above it. He turned towards the window. Inside, someone was bustling about. A few muttered words told him it was Jackie Chan. A sly little smile crossed his dragony face. "Jackie, is this what you were talking about?" Valmont's voice. Oh, all too convenient! The demon's golden-bronze tail slung back and forth at his building adrenaline. Now or never. He reached for a little pack bound about his waist while sending a couple shadowkhan to quietly guard the door to the room the two were in. Inside the pack- magic. Not very complicated stuff, just a sort of incapacitator he looked up in the 'Magic Book of Shendu.' It too was all so convenient. He would have to actually get some of the bluish powder on them, and it took a while, so he'd have to make sure they didn't go off where he couldn't find them or alert the chi wizard or anything. Hopefully, this would work. He peeked a bony-ridged eye over the windowsill. ('Fools, leaving their window open.') Chan was shirtless (the offending soda-covered mess slung into the laundry) and holding a replacement sweater in his hand. He was talking to Valmont, who had a small container of some sort and a, my god, T- shirt on. Their backs were to him. Shendu was slightly too big to sneak in the room, leaving him one option: bursting in screaming like a deranged, rabid creature-out-of-Hell. So, pack firmly in hand, that's exactly what he did. Breaking some of the bricks around the window down and ruining the window itself, he lunged forward with a death cry. Needless to say, Jackie and Valmont spun around, scared shitless. "BUAAH!!" "AHAHAHH!" "ARRRRRRRRAAWWWWGGGG!!!" The demon went for his archenemy first, tackling him full on, throwing all of his weight into it. Jackie found himself on the floor, pinned down by a hot-breathed, very loud beast that seemed to be gagging him on dust. Valmont came from the right and kicked Shendu in the chest. The demon sorcerer released his catch and rolled over in the opposite direction. Valmont took a threatening fighting stance towards Shendu while Jackie was still on the floor, coughing. Shendu roared again and threw himself at Valmont in the same fashion he did to Chan. Valmont dodged the first attack but was caught by the next one. The criminal was slammed against the floor and the wind knocked out of him. He struggled to kick the menace off of him, but failed. He was surprised when he was let up. Valmont sat up and dusted himself off. Shendu was on the other side of the room from him. The demon had sat back on his haunches and was looking at him with the face of a curious puppy. Looking to his right he found Jackie, out cold. "Jackie?!" He said, stressing his voice in an uncomfortable way. The man didn't respond. He didn't LOOK hurt. Valmont's look shot daggers at Shendu. "What did you do to him?!?!" He growled. Shendu showed his teeth in a playful way that could only be interpreted as a smile. Valmont stood up to fight and suddenly felt a feeling of weakness in his limbs that buckled him. He gasped and fell back to the floor. Confused and scared, he tried to stand again and collapsed. The room started to blur out of focus around him, leaving only rough shapes. The edged of his sight seemed to be closing in. His heavy breathing was the last thing he heard before everything went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Have you seen Drew, Madison?" Jade asked, tugging on the girl's arm. She shook her head. "No. Why?" "No reason." She muttered and left. She scanned the crowded hallway and caught glimpse of an orange hat. Jade worked her way through the throng of kids to reach it. Drew was at his locker. Big duh! "Hey, Drew!" She called. The boy turned to look at her. "Hi Jade. Beat up any ninjas this weekend?" She ignored the comment, "No. I want to talk to you. It's kind of important." "Well, uh- Aii!" She grabbed him around the wrist and drug him down the hall. He came along, only half-willingly. Suddenly, she ducked into the girl's bathroom and took him with her. "JADE! THIS IS THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Drew said, panicking. "Don't worry, no one saw you go in." Drew gritted his teeth and looked around nervously. "Hey... your bathroom's a lot nicer than ours. Jade pressed up against the door to keep other people out. "I have to talk to you." Drew twiddled his fingers and coughed. "Uh, okay." Jade paused, trying to think of a way to say what she wanted just right. "Say this guy used to beat you and your brothers and sisters up all the time." "Maynard." "Ha. Yeah, kinda. Okay, say he does that. Then what would you think if, ah, your big sister started going out with him?" "Jessie and Maynard??" "Not necessarily those two, it's just the principle. Is it, like, would you be okay with it? SHOULD you?" "Ah, I guess I'd be mad. I mean, it's Maynard-" "It's not Maynard..." "-not Maynard. I wouldn't be okay with it! Yeah. But, I guess if they-" Drew shuttered. "-LIKED eachother... it'd be okay." "It'd be okay? I mean if they really liked eachother a lot? Even though he used to be mean to you and stuff?" "I still wouldn't like him." "Then, ah, what if it isn't your sister going out with him: it's your brother?" Drew paused to check if he heard correctly. "Ahhh, Jade. I'm starting to worry about you." The bell rang outside. "Ah, it's time for class. We better not be late." Drew made motion for the door handle, but Jade blocked him. "That's not all I wanted to talk to you about. Drew, have you ever like liked someone?" Drew was pale in the face at the questioning. "Ahhh, Jade, we should go to class!" "Drew!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tohru stood on the balcony overlooking the shop looking at the upstairs room and scratching his head. Just a moment ago he was SURE a really loud noise had come from up there. But the room had been empty- devoid of people. But he did find a broken window and a chunk out of the wall. And he couldn't find Jackie anywhere. Something happened- something was wrong. If only Uncle would carry a cell phone. (And not beat it to pieces every time it made a noise) Well, poop. The only thing to do in this kind of situation was obvious.  
  
Tohru went to the cabinet and pulled out a big box of cookies. Oh yeah. Cookies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
Haha. Shenny's a druggy! Now that's good children's TV!  
  
I'll probably not post any chapters in July as I'll be out of town.  
  
Say it quickly and loudly:  
  
HONKING MAD-GOOSE!!!!! 


	18. Marugoto (nothin' to do with the story y...

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi homosexual content stuffs here! That and demon + woman things. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and strong language. This has words only for the people who are not offended by mere sounds. Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted: stupid flames are not.  
  
This chapter should be fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly his mind began to crawl its way back into conciseness. Unfocused thoughts started to rise, quietly and creeping along. He blinked his eyes half-open, cringing at the light. His groggy brain searched its blurred memories for a clue as to where he was and what was going on- and found none.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Drew..." Jade watched him turn the corner down the hall: running. She should have been too, but she didn't. She didn't really care about being tardy today. He had run off, just when she was going to... Now she would have to gather her courage all over again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
He felt an itch on his nose and moved to scratch it. Instead, he found that his hands were restrained. Stricken by sudden panic, he blinked his eyes violently to get them to adjust to the light quicker. He tried to stand up and found he was bound across the chest and legs too. Looking around, wide-eyed and scared, he saw himself tied up and bound to a support column. The room was old and grungy. A counter of some sort lined one wall while the rest seemed a little like a small lounge. The room couldn't have been bigger than twenty-five by twenty-five feet. A gut-wrenching scream of pain made him jerk his head around. "Shendu!" Shendu was some five yards from him along with Jackie, who was similarly bound. The demon was twisting Jackie's shoulder around as well as digging in his claws. Jackie had silenced himself, but he was red in the face and breathing hard. Pain etched itself in his expression. "I'm glad you finally woke up, Valmont. I was getting bored just kicking Chan around." He gripped a claw tighter. Jackie jerked forward and gasped dryly but didn't allow Shendu the pleasure of a scream. "It's always more entertaining with an audience." Valmont gritted his teeth. "Jackie... You bastard! Let him alone!" Shendu laughed to himself. "Oh, what, you want me to stop THIS?" He tried to turn Jackie's arm in a direction it wasn't supposed to go and Jackie made a face. Valmont glared. "Don't." "Don't? You mean, don't do THIS?" He forced the arm farther. "Or THIS?" With malice written on his face, Shendu bent the shoulder harder than before. The sickening snap was almost drowned out by Jackie's cries of agony. Valmont threw himself against his bindings, barking violent curses at the demon. The ropes cut into his skin where he pulled away from them, leaving red marks around his wrists and chest. He was sure he would kill the demon with his bare hands given the chance. Shendu smirked and dropped his grip around Jackie's arm. The mangled man doubled over and panted into his chest, while the arm hung limply, still tied behind him. Red wounds traced their way from his shoulder blade to his triceps. The crime lord quieted, too angry to bother constructing sentences anymore. His white hair hung about his face in an unruly fashion, half blinding his vision. He stayed strained against the ropes, glaring hard at the sorcerer he hated so much. "Why, Valmont, you give me such a nice show." Shendu said, practically purring in delight. He took Valmont's chin in his hand and lifted his face to his own. The man growled and tried to jerk out of the hold, to no avail. "You always have." The demon whispered. As much as he deplored the incompetence of the Dark Hand, he couldn't help but admire the crime lord's strong spirit. It made him want to crush it just that much more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chow slunk back into the old slum of a hideout, not wanting to be noticed. The front room was empty, save Viper, who was in the back corner, sitting at a table with her head in her hands. "Hey, are you alright?" Chow said, though he really didn't give a shit. Viper spun around in surprise. "Oh, I didn't see you come in. Ah, I guess- no I'm not!" She buried her head again, messing up her hair. "Shendu is upstairs-" She banged a fist against the table, making Chow jump. "TORTURING Jackie!" Chow looked at her in surprise, "Chan? Shendu has Chan?" Viper turned back around. Her eyes were red with threatening tears. She nodded slowly, "Yes, and your boss too. He's just toying with them until he kills them!" "Valmont?!" Just then a scream of pain echoed down from upstairs. It was muffled through the walls and floors, but the room was quiet enough to hear a mcg drop. Viper sighed and turned away. "They don't scream too often- sometimes I think they're dead. Then..." She trailed off, her voice shaking. She tried not to picture it. Chow stood silently. His hand snuck up to his waist and felt of the cold metal. "I wish he'd stop..." Viper whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "Don't worry. He'll stop." Chow said, his voice low and dark. "Just give me time to climb the stairs."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Jackie stayed curled up in a fetal position on the floor trying to block out the sounds. He couldn't stand watching Valmont's pain, and listening to it was just as bad, if not worse. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and clung there, threatening to break free and stream down his cheeks. The dislocated, and probably broken, shoulder was still being nursed, and both hands were tied tight behind him. He tried to cover the sounds by pressing an ear to the cold floor but it came with not much avail. Shendu had thought it would be funny to make Jackie watch him mutilate Valmont, a kind of tasteful, non-physical pain that he enjoyed very much. The demon had done his malicious little deeds right in front of him, scarring and bloodying Valmont's, Jackie thought, beautiful body. He allowed him to turn away just because he knew he was still getting to him. Jackie's heart was a stone in his chest. He couldn't take much more. He could only imagine how Valmont felt. And what Valmont felt was not very pleasant. Shendu had started off in a mood for injuring limbs and drawing blood, then decided scarring would be better fun. Now he was left with burn marks over his arms, chest (now bare) and the more sensitive parts of his legs. Needless to say, a perfectly good green suit was ruined. The wounds were aching for water, or some relief from the searing pain. It hurt to move, so he tried as hard as he could to not. He tried not to scream. For a moment, he thought Shendu was done. Then, the demon raked his rough tongue across his arm, licking up some of the salty blood that had been leaking from a claw mark. Not only did it tear at that injury, but it also irritated a burn above it enough to make Valmont whimper. Shendu licked his chops. "Ah, did that hurt? Deepest apologies." He said, laughing to himself. The demon was getting a little bored with Valmont. He had a very nice idea of how to finish him in mind. Shendu flicked a claw quickly across the red mark, making the crime lord wince and draw his eyes tightly shut. Shendu grinned at the look on his face. He still resisted a frivolous and excessively useless scream. He'd scream. He'd scream when he was slowly burning to death. Both captives were surprised when it was Shendu who screamed. The creature howled in pain in a strange, ethereal way. Jackie rolled over and Valmont forced his eyes open. Shendu's howls were accompanied by thrashing and an unpleasant, surrounding glow. Finally, he silenced and fell to the ground, belly side up. Valmont and Jackie couldn't believe their eyes. There was Chow, standing there, frowning at Shendu. In his hand was the Pan Ku box, still vibrant with light from its activity. The small man walked up and felt under the beast's chin at the soft spot on his neck. Obviously, he found a pulse because he muttered to himself, "Damn thing's not dead." The enforcer looked around the room before his eyes settled on a wall where several ancient swords were mounted. He selected one within his reach and returned to Shendu's unconscious body. "When you need to kill a dragon: use a sword." He said before plunging the blade into the underside of Shendu's neck, right where he had tested him for life, and slit his throat across and wide open. A most disgusting gurgle was the last of Shendu's sounds. Jackie and Valmont both watched this, quiet and in disbelief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Shendu found himself suddenly liberated from the pain. Unfortunately, he found himself surrounded by a floating limbo occupied by only rocks. Rocks and demon sorcerers. "Wha- what's going on?? What happened??" He asked no one. Someone had attacked from behind with some sort of magic. A magic he had felt before. It was the feeling of pure good magic. It felt like the Pan Ku's light green glow. However, he had no idea who held the box. "Why, brother Shendu. Back so soon?" A particularly displeased voice said. Shendu's spirit body turned to see Xiao Fung. "Ahhhh- Greetings distinguished brother." "Why, you're dead!" Tso Lon's voice said, annoyingly sarcastic. Bai Tsa's watery voice interjected, "You've been killed? Looks like incompetence finally caught up to you." Hsi Wu swooped in close and laughed. "Well, since you're back and you have failed our conditions-" "Ah, no..." Shendu said to himself, cowering amidst his siblings. This day would end up a pretty crappy one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Chow! Oh thank god. You're due for a pay raise! Untie me now." Valmont rambled in thanks on the floor. He was quickly rebuffed with a glare. "I didn't come to rescue you." Valmont stared, "What?" Chow turned and flung the bloody sword into the pool of red right under the gaping wound. It made a metallic sound, then settled. "What's this about?" Valmont asked. Chow looked at his boss coldly. "Tell me, Valmont. Do you know were Finn is?" The crime lord gave him a funny look, "No..." "Right. I'll tell you. Finn is six feet under ground. Actually, more like four. It was early in the morning and I didn't have much time." Valmont's jaw fell open, "Finn's DEAD?? When did that happen??" "Oh, he was trampled and gouged to death by this bastard-" Chow motioned to Shendu's corpse. "- while you and Chan were fighting him. Chest crushed, bones broken, could barely find the man in all the blood. Of course, I was the only one who noticed at all." Valmont, despite his injured body, had drug himself up into a sitting position. The rope still held his hands behind him. "It's a dangerous business, demons." Chow shot a dirty look in his direction. "I don't think you GET it Valmont. Finn is DEAD! Dead Valmont! Killed by a demon you released. And what was it all for? Greed. Greed, Valmont. It's what rules us. You and your greed for the lost treasure- an international crime syndicate the size of which is unheard of just didn't bring in enough of the green. Well, that blew up in you're face, didn't it? Then, back comes the demon and somehow the whole world is worth your personal liberation from him. To get rid of him you'd help him, get US to help him let out more of his kind so they can enslave human kind! For greed. Of course, Shendu lost on that one." Chow kicked Shendu in the side with momentary anger. Valmont was quiet. What was Chow getting at? He was obviously distraught about Finn's death- but this was a little more than he'd expect from an enforcer. Someone who had seen death a million times. Somehow, though, this was more than that. The straw that broke the camel's back? Finally, the demon crap had gone too far? Then the white-haired crime lord saw something he'd never seen before on Chow's face: Grief. It wasn't about demons- it was about Finn. Chow's strong expression had broke. His brow furrowed and his mouth drew up tight. "He died. I watched him. I was there. All alone in that dark, dirty roman street. Watching him choke on his own blood." His voice cracked at the pain of the memory. "And I was the one who buried him at three in the morning. All alone. Just me and the shadows." Valmont jerked back as Chow pulled a gun out from the inside of his leather jacket and pointed it right at his head. His voice raised and filled with anger, "And where were you when it happened?! Off with Chan, our enemy! You run away, team up with the enemy, start a street fight then run off! You left us with THAT!" He pointed a shaky finger behind him. "And look what it got us!" Chow was yelling now. "Chow, calm down! You can't be serious! Put that gun away!" "Oh, I'm serious, Valmont! I'm going to shoot you. And I'm going to enjoy it. You don't deserve to live- torture's too good for you. I just hope there's a hell waiting for you to rot in!" Valmont sat still, not knowing how to calm the lunatic down. Things looked bad and the only exit was his voice. "Chow, Chow. Finn's death is... tragic. But this isn't the way to solve it. If I could bring back Finn I would. But I can't. And you can't either. Killing me or anyone else won't help." It didn't work. "Oh, it'll help! I'm not going to let you live! I'm not going to let you get away with destroying our lives." "Chow! It happens! When you're a criminal, death waits for you around every corner! If it wasn't this, then it would have been something else." "Damn it, Valmont! This didn't need to happen! Valmont, it wasn't just anyone! It wasn't just some faceless person! Not to me! It was Finn!" Chow's face was red and tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry infront of Valmont. "I loved him, damn it!" Chow yelled violently, "I loved him! And now he's dead! Do you know what it's like?! Do you know what it's like to watch someone you love die?!" The gun in his hand trembled as Chow's emotions began to get the better of him. The rant surprised Valmont- he had had no idea. Jackie, silently sitting in the corner of the room, hung his head. He felt for what Chow had gone through. If Shendu had killed Valmont and he had a chance to avenge it, he would have. He hated admitting it. But now, Valmont was in danger of being killed by one of his own enforcers. He was wanted dead by too many people. Tied and helpless on the floor, save his own wit (which didn't seem to be working too well) it seemed this would be the crime lord's last day. "You know what, Valmont. I'm going to show you. I'm going to show you what it's like." Chow released his aim on the white-haired man and turned to Chan. He walked up close and placed the gun under the man's chin. "I'm going to do you a favor, Chan, and make it quick."  
  
A shot rang out though the room, followed by the sound of dead weight collapsing on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: As always, R&R.  
  
COLD SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. This doesn't belong here.... its the ne...

Notes: WARNING! Slashy yaoi content stuffs here! All parties involved are teenagers as well, if you hold some objection to that. If it offends you, go away. It's not my fault if you read it and get grossed out. That and some strong language. Those who find themselves offended by these words of great expression are closed minded creatures that I do not deem worthy of gazing upon my written work, and thusly, they must leave at once.  
  
Constructive criticism in reviews is welcomed and noted. I like flames too. They make me laugh and help me in telling if a person's an idiot or not.  
  
I own no Yu-Gi-Oh, poor me. Don't sue me- I have about 5 dollars and chapstick.  
  
##Yu-Gi-Oh: Lonely Honda- CH5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honda looked up just in time to see Ryou duck into a bathroom. He groaned quietly to himself. He couldn't keep delaying the inevitable. It had already been five days. As much sense as it made to him that he should try being with Ryou, he still couldn't stop what he felt for Jounouchi. He knew he had no real chance, but how could he just forget about Jou? How could he be with someone when he felt like that?  
  
Luckily, Ryou, kindhearted guy he was, didn't seem annoyed by Honda's slowness to come to a conclusion. Honda smiled. Ryou was a pretty great guy. He was smart, shy, and funny and probably the nicest person he'd ever met. And he really did have to admit it felt pretty good to hold Ryou close like he did Saturday night. He'd hardly be unhappy to have Ryou.  
  
Honda jumped as someone laid their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was but was dragged into the boy's bathroom before he got a look. He stumbled a little then caught himself. The person who drug him into the bathroom had his back turned, but there was no mistaking the long periwinkle hair.  
  
"Ryou?" Ryou stood still, his hands fisted at his side. Something was different about him- "You're not Ryou."  
  
Yami Bakura turned around and shot a glare at Honda. "Very good observation." He reached out a hand and gripped the collar of the blue uniform then yanked the boy forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Tell me why you kissed Ryou when you didn't want him. Tell me why you saw it fit to rip his heart in half."  
  
"I didn't! I really like Ryou! I wouldn't have done that I if I didn't. It's just that..."  
  
Yami slammed Honda up against the wall in anger. "Who is this other person who is worth causing Ryou pain?" Honda struggled to pull away but the Yami held him tightly. "Who?!"  
  
"Why should I tell you??" Honda growled.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed, "Because if you don't I will tear you limb from limb right here."  
  
Honda broke eye contact and stared at the floor. "It's Jounouchi." He whispered.  
  
Yami grumbled to himself and let Honda go, making sure to add a little push. "He shook his head, "You idiot. You would break Ryou's heart so you can wallow in self-pity over someone you can never have. Pathetic."  
  
"What do you mean I can never have?"  
  
"He's with Yugi if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"How did you know that??"  
  
Yami Bakura sighed heavily, "Not that it is any concern to you, but Ryou and I have known for a while. We saw them behind this building attempting to swallow eachother's tongues. Now you." Yami put an arm on the wall behind Honda and leaned in close. "If you really do care for Ryou then you will stop being such a fool. Don't kid yourself- Jounouchi isn't yours and he never will be. But Ryou cares for you, and if you DARE throw him in the gutter for your depressing Jounouchi fantasies I will personally make sure you don't live to do anything of the sort again."  
  
He stepped back and opened the door. "Get out." Honda started to challenge the Yami, but he heard the bell ring in the hall, which he could see was empty. He already had one too many tardes. This would have to be settled later. He brushed himself off and glared back at Yami Bakura, "Don't make Ryou late for class." "Get out."  
  
Yami Bakura watched Honda leave with a calm expression. He couldn't believe that Ryou was being turned down for such a frivolous cause. Hell if he would let this brat do that.  
  
Yami stared at the reflection in the mirror coldly. The reflection changed as he became shorter- his hair began to loose a little of it's wild flare. The strong expression faded into the quiet, shy face of Ryou. He remembered nothing of his Yami taking over or any of the threats. He did feel a little odd though, like something wasn't quite right.  
  
Then he noticed the millennium ring was mysteriously on the outside of the uniform. That could only mean Yami had taken control of his body. *Yami? What were you doing?*  
  
*Taking a breather. I needed to stretch my legs.* Yami said. Good-natured Ryou was almost certain to believe that- and he must have accepted it because he dropped the subject. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tucked the ring inside before collecting his backpack and leaving the bathroom. The halls were empty.  
  
*Yami, how long were you out??* Ryou checked his watch and found that he was really late for class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Honda dropped into his seat in math, freshly angry from the encounter with Ryou's Yami and the added unpleasantness of a detention. To make matters worse, he was sitting next to both Jounouchi and Yugi. He attempted to ignore everything but the teacher's lecture, but did the opposite.  
  
Apparently Ryou's Yami cared a LOT more for Ryou than Honda had thought. Enough to threaten him. He wasn't too worried about the Yami though- he was probably blowing hot air. But still, he had a point...  
  
Honda felt a nudge from the side. Jounouchi was handing him a note. He took it and read the quickly sprawled writing. 'Hey, man, where were you? You know Mrs. Watanabe loves giving out detentions.' Honda looked at Jounouchi. Maybe Yami was right- he wanted to be with him but no more than Ryou. Maybe he was just fooling himself.  
  
'I was digging in my locker for my pre cal book. I'd have more than one detention if I didn't show up with that.' Honda lied. He folded the paper up and passed it back to Jounouchi.  
  
Some things just weren't fare. He pressed the tip of his pencil to the paper and pressed down hard until the lead snapped off. It made him feel a little better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ryou walked down the sidewalk in front of his school, looking for the familiar brown hair in the crowd. He caught a glimpse, and sure enough it was Honda. He was some ways farther down the road, seemingly hasty to get back home. Ryou's heart felt heavy with disappointment as he watched Honda walk off. It had been six days now since they discussed eachother Saturday. Honda hadn't ignored him at school- they had talked, but only meaningless small talk and neither had come close to bringing up the subject. If Honda was torn, he did a good job on concealing it. But Ryou could hardly take it anymore.  
  
His Yami had been acting very strangely lately, becoming unnaturally concerned with Honda. Ryou worried about the time he had taken control in the bathroom- Yami said he had only 'stretched his legs' but Ryou had a bad feeling that that was a lie. Yami could get in a lot of trouble unsupervised.  
  
Ryou let his gaze drop. He'd just have to wait for Honda to talk to him about it. Yami Bakura stirred at feeling Ryou's disappointment. He knew he was thinking of Honda. Yami felt a pang of anger towards Honda for making him feel that way. Ryou jerked at the sudden anger he felt coming from his Yami. *What is it?*  
  
*Nothing.*  
  
Ryou wasn't stupid. Yami was fired up about Honda again. *I don't mind, really. He can take as much time to think about it as he needs.* Silence tinged with anger. *I'll be okay if he doesn't choose me.* Still silence *Just let it go for now.*  
  
Yami growled to himself. *I SAID it was nothing*  
  
Ryou walked all the way home looking at his shoes. He walked into the empty living room and suddenly felt very alone. He sat down on the couch hard. As hard as he tried not to feel bad, he just couldn't avoid it. Honda deserved to be happy and if they weren't meant to be together that was just how it was. He would just feel a lot better if Honda wanted him.  
  
Yami was growing in concern over Ryou.  
  
*Ryou?*  
  
*...*  
  
*Ryou?*  
  
*Yes Yami?*  
  
* I know what you feel for that... boy. You're just watching him get away.*  
  
*I'm not- What do you care, Yami? You said you hated him.*  
  
*What I hate is watching you screw up!* Yami growled, *Besides I never said... Ryou...* He mentally sighed.  
  
*I didn't let him get away. He might...*  
  
*Might is only a might. You're not helping your own odds.*  
  
*I can't have him if he doesn't want me.*  
  
*You're right. You can't. And you've let yourself get hurt by that.*  
  
*You act like I'm in love with him.*  
  
*And you act like you're in love with him.*  
  
*That not true. I just want...*  
  
*What?* Ryou had trailed off and was silent in thoughts, but his Yami could feel emotion seeping from behind his mental barrier.  
  
*I'm lonely.* Ryou confessed *I mean, I have friends. I have my dad. And you're always around. But I want... I want someone to hold me. Someone to kiss me. Someone to always be there to comfort me.* Ryou sniffed. He wanted to get it all out. It felt good to talk to someone about it. *I like Honda, and when we kissed I thought maybe he was that person for me. But it doesn't seem like that's worked out.*  
  
Yami held his breath as Ryou spilled his heart to him. How could he have not seen that? His Ryou was lonely and instead of being angry at Honda for not being there for him, he should have been there himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: R&R please 


End file.
